The TSA
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a leader of a orginisation called TSA *The Supernatural Agents* Every person in there has a special ability. Recovered from Yami's poison, Kaiba wants Yami to take the next mission.
1. The Mission

FC: Yay a new Story

Kaiba: Why am I here?

FC: Because your like the star

Kaiba: Sweet

FC: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the characters.

* * *

><p>The Mission<p>

Seto Kaiba. An 18 year old man with brown hair and sharp blue eyes was standing in the mission room. Many people called him Kaiba but his little brother called him Seto but he more likes people to call him Kaiba if he did not trust them. Kaiba's black top with black trousers and black polished shoes was looking at the notice board. There was nothing Kaiba could not do as he was the top agent of the whole organisation. The TSA (The Supernatural Agents) was where Kaiba was making a living but then again things can change quiet quickly when Kaiba looked around the staff room to find that there was only a couple of agents left. Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Ryo Bakura, Marik Ishtar and Tristan Taylor were sitting in the staff room when Kaiba walked in. Mokuba was not old enough to become an agent but since Kaiba was there Mokuba was there as well. Kaiba looked at them all and everyone was upset.

"Another agent death?" Kaiba asked and Joey nodded. Serenity and Tea burst into tears. Tea Gardner had brown hair with brown eyes. She was quiet tall and was well connected to people about feelings. Everyone here had something special about them but Mokuba's secret ability was still unknown. Tea was wearing a black top and a black skirt with a golden necklace with a locket on. Tea never talked about what was inside the locket but she said the time will come. Joey was a blond haired boy with a strong Brooklyn accent. Brown eyes which had mischief inside them. His green jacket was replaced with a black coat with a black top instead of white. His blue jeans were replaced with black trousers with black shoes instead of trainers. Joey's little secret was based on traps as he hid them so well sometimes even he forgets where he placed them.

Serenity was his sister. Brown hair with dark brown eyes of innocence. Serenity had a black t-shirt on with black trousers with black shoes. Everyone was wearing black as part of the agency but today was the 16th time an agent had lost their life by going after the same thing. No one knew what was causing the death but the location keeps changing. Serenity has the talent of getting people to open up. Serenity works well with Tea but she gets along with everyone and takes care of Mokuba when Kaiba is out on a mission. Serenity does not normally get to go on missions but she doesn't care really as she enjoys keeping Mokuba company. When she does go out the missions she gets her game on and only focuses on it.

Ryo Bakura has snow white hair with brown eyes, black top, black trousers with black shoes. Bakura can detect lies at an instant as that's his little gift that all of us seem to have. So far Bakura's been going down to the police station to help them as the police were rubbish with detecting lies and all their machinery has been faulty. Marik has blond hair with brown eyes again with black clothes. Marik uses his mind to figure out problems as he can read people's minds and uses telekinesis to move objects to help as he is not a strong person for violence. Some people are an open book for Marik to read in their minds when they refuse to tell them anything. Tristan is well known for his speed. His brown hair shoots up into a spike and his brown eyes and his clothes were the same as Joey's. Kaiba looked around at the other agents before his phone went off.

"Hello?" Kaiba said down the phone to his caller.

"_Hello Agent Obelisk_" A voice said down the phone to Kaiba. Kaiba put the phone on loud speaker so that everyone can hear it.

"What's our mission?" Kaiba said as everyone gathered around. Kaiba was the one who got the calls saying when the next mission was and to who it was aimed at. Kaiba was so to say their leader.

"_You all know about the threat to our agency? Well Seto I want you to find them and bring them here if they are willing to work with you. Be careful it may look like one but there are in fact two people. They will be in the graveyard tomorrow night. Seto your mission is to track them down and bring them to the agency. This way we can find out if they are helpful or deserve to be killed. Got that? You can take as many people as you want._" The other man on the phone said. Kaiba looked behind him to see that everyone was ready to risk their lives if it means to stop what was coming after them. Kaiba smiled as his team assembled behind him. Everyone looked at Kaiba and smiled.

"I hope you all know that this is a battle between life and death with this target" Kaiba said to the group and they all nodded.

"We will do anything to keep this place safe" Joey said as he trusted his fist up into the air.

"Serenity can you please look after my little brother" Kaiba said and Serenity nodded and looked towards Mokuba.

"Seto please be ok" Mokuba said as he ran to his brother and gave him a hug around his legs. Kaiba moved Mokuba off his legs and went down to his level.

"Don't you worry little brother. I can't be killed that easily" Kaiba reassured his brother before standing up tall once again.

"So let me get this straight" Kaiba turned to see Tristan standing behind him. "You are going to get people to go after the thing that has been killing out agents?" Tristan asked Kaiba as if he was trying to get the mission in his head. Kaiba nodded when Tea stood up.

"Don't you think it's a little suicidal?" She asked and everyone nodded part from Kaiba.

"We don't have a choice. It's our mission to get rid of this threat. Something's telling me that it has a talent just like the rest of us though." Kaiba said before Serenity stood up.

"Kaiba, why don't you contain it and bring it here? That way I can find out along with Bakura" Serenity said Kaiba smiled at the idea. Instead of killing it there was a possibility that it could be harmless if treated right. That would only be true if it was human which Kaiba had a slight feeling that was not true. Kaiba still took it down in his memory in case it was a human.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly as Kaiba was writing down everything that he needed to happen with Mokuba and Serenity if they were staying there. Kaiba closed his eyes and a map of the head quarters appeared in blue outline. He looked around the place where everyone was. Joey and Tristan where in the kitchen with everyone else in the living room or the command room. There was something different as he moved towards the graveyard where their mission would take place. There was a lonely soul there but it flickered every 3 seconds to a different soul before going back again. Kaiba suspected that was what they were after but there seems to be a connection with the soul that not even he could understand. Kaiba opened his eyes as the soul suddenly disappeared from his sight. Kaiba's eyes were wide with fear on what could have happened before Bakura walked into the same room. Seeing Kaiba like this sent a shiver down his spine.<p>

"Is there anything wrong Kaiba?" Bakura asked as Kaiba turned around to see him.

"No its nothing" Kaiba said before he realised that he told a lie.

"I can detect if you're lying to me Kaiba you know" Bakura said before Kaiba gave out a long sigh. He knew he could not keep everything a secret. Not even from his own brother as Mokuba had a way of getting his brother to open up.

"I was looking around feeling the presence of everyone. I moved my sense to the graveyard before I found that there was something there. Its soul was flickering as if it was fighting with itself. Like Yin and Yang it went from light to darkness before going back to light. I'm still not sure if it's not human but I feel that it's dangerous" Kaiba told Bakura who listened careful. Bakura seemed to get everything but still had no idea on what Kaiba could do with this knowledge.

"To be honest its best bringing them back here and putting them into a holding space." Bakura told Kaiba and Kaiba agreed. Kaiba looked at the time. 4:00pm Kaiba wanted to move out in another 4 hours to make sure it was dark enough to make their target confused on what was going to happen. Bakura smiled at their leader of the mission and was willing to kill himself if it meant keeping Kaiba alive to fight another day. Kaiba was the most valued agent and was only sent as a last resort as they did not have anyone better. Meeting to form this agency was hard enough as Kaiba was the first along with brining Mokuba with him. Kaiba needed to find out everyone who was special just like him.

Flashback Start

"**Hey Seto..." Mokuba said to his older brother.**

"**Yes Mokuba?" Kaiba responded to his little brother.**

"**Are there any people such as you?" Mokuba asked as he continued walking down the street. Kaiba stopped after hearing that question and looked at his little brother.**

"**Seto what's wrong?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba shot off in another direction and Mokuba tried to follow the best he could. Kaiba dived down different alley ways that seemed to be getting darker and darker the longer he went.**

"**Well...look who fell into my trap?" A Brooklyn accent was heard. There was the blond haired boy with brown eyes laughing as a person who was caught in a net. Kaiba stood out of the alley.**

"**If I was you Mutt, I would leave him alone" Kaiba said catching the attention of the blond haired boy. He turned around and looked directly at Kaiba.**

"**Who are you calling a Mutt?" He yelled at Kaiba. The strong Brooklyn accent was one thing that caught Kaiba's attention.**

"**Seto!" Mokuba said as he finally caught up to Kaiba. Kaiba looked down at his little brother before looking back up at the boy.**

"**You are Seto Kaiba?" He asked Kaiba before he nodded.**

"**Got a problem with that Mutt?" Kaiba asked.**

"**Please sir. Please leave him I own him money." The boy in the net said to Kaiba but that was not going to shake him off. Kaiba looked at the boy in the net. The boy had snow white hair with brown eyes with a British accent. His blue and white top was visible and his blue trousers were quiet clear for Kaiba to see.**

"**Why don't you let the boy go and I can pay for his debt" Kaiba offered but the blond haired boy refused.**

"**I don't know why you need to butt into this. It has nothing to do with you. The name's Get out of my face" The boy said.**

"**Stop lying. It's not good for you" The snow white haired boy said as the blond haired boy turned to look at him.**

"**How did you know I was lying?" He asked.**

"**I have been able to detect lies for years...fat lot of good it has done for me. I use to be picked on in school before I found out this" He said "The names Ryo Bakura but everyone calls my Bakura" Bakura said before the blond haired boy looked at Kaiba**

"**Name's Joseph Wheeler but I prefer Joey" Joey said. "I have a natural talent for making traps and getting to know the area" Joey said before Kaiba stopped giving Joey a death glare.**

"**Do you get the feeling that you're different from everyone else?" Kaiba asked them both before they both nodded.**

"**Yeah I do" Bakura said "It's like I can detect lies when they are said at an instant" He continued before Joey came in.**

"**Yeah I have been able to pull traps where ever I want and either get caught in them myself or someone else does. I hide them so well" Joey said before Mokuba smiled.**

"**Seto here can detect where people are" Mokuba chirped before Joey looked at Mokuba.**

"**What can he do?" Joey asked in a half snigger.**

"**I don't know" Mokuba said looking down and Kaiba messed up his hair.**

"**Bakura, Joey how do you think in joining me in an organization where you will be with people such as yourself?" Kaiba asked as he was told by his boss that he would help people out with abilities such as his own. Kaiba looked at Joey and Bakura.**

"**Yeah sure..." Bakura seemed un sure but Joey on the other hand.**

"**Yeah I'll join" Joey said as he put up his hand in the air and acting like a child.**

Flashback end

"Is that how I really met you and Joey?" Kaiba asked Bakura and he nodded as if he could read his mind. Kaiba looked right at Bakura before Bakura decided it was time to find Marik.

* * *

><p>It came to 8 o'clock and the moon was up before there were at the graveyard. Kaiba handed out torches and everyone set off to catch the thing. Kaiba indicated people to spread out before Joey looked around the place to set traps. Only Kaiba was the person working alone since he was top agent in the organisation. Kaiba wandered around trying to detect that same soul that disappeared last time he checked. He closed his eyes and the layout of the graveyard appeared again inside his mind. The soul was there and flickering like last time. Kaiba moved very slowly towards the soul before it moved very quickly inside the nearby church. Kaiba opened his eyes and chased it in there as well.<p>

Inside the church there were candles lighted but the place was still pretty dim. Kaiba looked around before heading to the alter at the front of the church. Kaiba looked at the altar before some of the candles went out. Kaiba turned around as a gust of wind came as the doors opened. Kaiba detected the same soul that was here before.

"I'm not here to hurt you" Kaiba called out inside the church before hearing something splash against the floor. The bad thing is that echoes could be heard here by a mouse as it was so damn clear. After hearing that Kaiba turned towards the soul before he felt it change.

"That's what the last 16 agents said" A small quiet voice came from the roof. Kaiba looked up to see that the soul was up there. A young boy with tri coloured hair was standing up on a balcony with purple eyes. Kaiba looked up to see the boy and decided that he looked younger than his actual age. There was a piece of rope which was still dripping a little bit of blood.

"I'm different" Kaiba said but the boy's eyes started filling up with tears. Kaiba noticed this and now wished Tea was here to help him. He looked like he would rather stay away from trouble then causes it. Kaiba could not be fooled normally but then again where he worked it was a different story. The boy looked down at Kaiba before he moved away from the balcony. Kaiba lost the soul. Kaiba started to worry about this before Joey entered the church and saw Kaiba standing in the middle of the church looking up at the balcony.

"Hey Kaiba what's up?" Joey asked before they heard a scream and then Joey's name being called. Joey could not help but giggle at the fact that someone got caught in his trap.

"There is a boy about 16 years old and he was up in the balcony a minuet ago...I keep losing his soul" Kaiba said and Joey flinched.

"There is a reason why they keep being murdered you know" The boy said behind Kaiba and not even Joey saw him. Kaiba and Joey both jumped back to see the same boy there with purple eyes but with fewer tears this time.

"He's just a kid Kaiba. He surely can't be the one killing off our members?" Joey said before Kaiba slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"You really can be an idiot sometimes I hope you know that" Kaiba said to Joey before they both turned to look at the boy again.

"Your agents?" the boy questioned. Kaiba shook his head but Joey nodded. Not sure which one to believe the boy decided to back away from them.

"Nice going Mutt!" Kaiba yelled at Joey before the new boy decided to make a run for it.

"He's getting away" Joey said pointing it out to Kaiba.

"If you know what's safe then I suggest that you get out from here and away from me" the boy's voice echoed through the church. Kaiba smiled and then stomped on Joey's foot. Joey yelled at the top of his lungs at how much pain had just entered his body after Kaiba stamped on his foot. Tristan came in with his fast speed and Tea came in along with Bakura and Marik. Everyone was there and they saw Joey jumping up and down on his right foot while holding his left foot in his hands. Tea could not help but laugh as Bakura pulled another leaf out of her hair.

"Sorry Tea but you had another leaf in your hair" Bakura explained to Tea after pulling it out. He showed her the leaf before the doors closed behind them making everyone jump. Kaiba went into his pocket and brought out a black gun.

"Kaiba we can't kill him. We don't even know if he is the one" Joey said to Kaiba after the pain left his body thanks to shock.

"Why would you kill me?" The boy's voice echoed again before a golden light started shining from the very top of the church. Kaiba looked up at the light before the air turned ice cold and everyone started shivering until they got use to the temperatures. Bakura was the first before Marik.

"We're not going to hurt you" Tea said before all the candles went out leaving them in darkness...or so they though.

"Use your torches" Kaiba said to the all before there were 6 spots of light that were being shined around the church.

They waited patiently until there was a brief scream and then a light went out leaving 5 lights behind. Everyone turned to see who was taken. Tea was taken into the darkness. Gagged and silenced from the new threat that lurked in the darkness they were now in.

"Do you think the boy's still here?" Marik asked making Bakura jump who was next to him.

"Marik, don't do that. You scared the living daylights out of me" Bakura said before Marik tried to apologise before the torches started to die out from battery power.

"Ok. Who did not change the batteries before coming out?" Kaiba asked the group. Joey had the mischief smile on his face and that was when they knew who was on that duty for the day.

"You don't get it do you? I said leave me alone in peace" A deeper voice said in the darkness. "You people never get it. That's why you keep sending people here to get rid of me...well us" the voice continued and Kaiba felt the soul was a lot stronger than before.

"K...K...Ka...KAIAB!" Joey yelled before Kaiba turned to see a pair of yellow eyes with another eye above the other two. Kaiba took a jump back before aiming the gun right at their new guest. The new voice had more confidence in it and the eyes were higher up then on the other little boy. Kaiba suspected a change in character by feeling a stronger presence then before. Kaiba smiled as he knew that this was the thing that kept on killing their agents but then what was the boy from before? Joey reached for his weapon and tried to fire it at the new guest. Instead of a bullet it was a large net. The glowing eyes looked at the net and then moved away from the net.

"So now you want to capture me?" He asked before sending something right at Joey. Joey fell backwards as he felt something hit him. Tristan ran around the room lighting all the candles again. The light from the candles lit up the church again to revile the same boy Kaiba met before.

"You can't be the same boy from before?" Kaiba asked before the boy let of a smile. The boy let off a little snigger before Tristan came up behind him and grabbed him.

"Let go of me!" the boy yelled as he started struggling in Tristan's grip. Kaiba smiled before Marik came up and started speaking some words in a different language.

"Tel em otni sih dnim dna wolla em ot dnatsrednu. Pelh su egnahc sih syaw morf ssenkrad otni thgil. Tahw srewop seod eh evah dna tahw gnorts snoitome." Marik said. After the words were said as the boy in Tristan's arms stopped struggling and started to relax.

Marik walked inside the boy's mind. The first thing he saw was the entrance was split into three. One door was leading into a room so pure with light. There was the sense of mystery in there but not enough to throw Marik off. Another door came a very powerful shadow sense as if all the darkness was locked up in one room. It felt like the room of the innocent one was locked up in the room. Marik opened the door to the innocent room. In their he found no sense of darkness and there was no shadows in the room. There were a lot of games in there that were mainly for two players. There were a lot of stuffed animals.

"Why do I get the feeling of loneliness?" Marik asked himself as he left the innocent room and heading for the room of darkness. Marik closed the innocent door behind him. He noticed that there was a little angel falling from the sky on the door. Marik turned to look at the door leading to darkness. The door was plain but jet black. Marik carefully went inside as he opened the door. It felt like the shadow realm which often led to nightmares. Marik opened the door to find him standing inside a tomb of an Egyptian pharaoh. Marik took a little look around before the air turned a harsh cold. Marik getting the feeling he was not wanted their decided to leave.

The 3rd door opened for itself and Marik went in to investigate. The room was just as cold as it was inside the Pharaoh's tomb but in this room there were his answers. Marik walked into the room which was again half light and half darkness. There was some shining light in the middle of the room and Marik walked right up to it. When Marik was right up to it he discovered a book. Whenever Marik went into some one's mind there was normally something that held what he was after in their room but finding 3 different rooms was weird. Marik took the book off the table that it was on and opened the book.

The book had chapters in separating what Marik was looking for. Marik opened the book to find it empty as their mind was keeping out people on finding out them. Marik had the feeling that their power was keeping him from finding out everything that he wanted to know.

"Why keep it a secret. I'm going to find out one way anyway." Marik said before putting the book down and leaving the boy's mind.

Marik stood back from Tristan and the boy in his arms before looking a bit scared. Kaiba looked at Marik and Tristan let the boy go as he seemed unconscious. Kaiba walked up to Marik.

"What did you find?" Kaiba asked before they heard a faint click on a shoe. Bakura went off to investigate it and discovered Tea. Bakura pulled her to her feet and took her back to the little group. Kaiba looked at the boy on the floor sleeping soundly on the floor as if he was a shadow of that he never existed.

"Kaiba...I found three rooms, one innocent one darkness and the room with the book in. The book was blank." Marik said and that surprised Kaiba. Normally there was something there for Marik to find.

"Three rooms?" Kaiba asked Marik and he nodded. Kaiba turned to Bakura who nodded his head telling Kaiba that it was the truth.

"I'm not sure what that third room was but it was a mixture of light and darkness" Marik said catching Kaiba's attention.

"What do we do with him?" Joey said and Tristan nodded with Joey in what his question was. Kaiba looked down at the boy and knew that he could not be the one he was going to let slip but knew nothing about him or how dangerous he was. There was no telling what the boy could do or what happened to the other boy that he met before.

"We take him back with us but put him somewhere where he can't do any damage" Kaiba said and they all agreed. "We need our boss to take a look at him as well encase we got the wrong boy" Kaiba said before Joey went to tie his hands together along with the feet to make sure that he could not escape. Kaiba put a blind fold over his eyes so that hopefully he could remain still if he did wake up. Kaiba tried finding his soul again. This time it was there and stayed as a strong soul but there was the little attempt of a flicker occasionally. Kaiba still was not sure whether he could trust this boy but if he could help him then Kaiba really has no choice but to trust him. But he will keep an eye on him in case he is also targeted by rival groups. There was nothing that could happen that Kaiba would not know about. If his soul was flickering then he could detect it but when it vanishes then it's a different matter.

* * *

><p>Kaiba and everyone else got back to the head quarters with Mokuba asleep in Serenity's lap. Serenity carefully moved Mokuba off her and walked over to her brother. Kaiba was carrying the boy in and placed him on the seat next to where Serenity was sitting. The boy was still unconscious after the whole trip but after he was placed there Serenity went next to him and started stroking his hair. The blond streaks were clearly visible and they looked like they were glowing in the light. Kaiba sat down in his chair before letting out a yawn. As Kaiba yawned everyone else did but the boy just took in a deep breath and let it out again slowly. Serenity looked at the boy before she went off to get ready for bed. It was 10 o'clock in the evening before Kaiba got up from his seat and picked up the boy again. The boy was a light as a pillow and he was still asleep. Kaiba took him into his room and managed to get some chains from his draw. He managed to find something soft for the new boy to sleep on and chained him up to the cell that was in his room. Kaiba had a feeling that when he wakes up the only thing that will happen will be really bad. Kaiba really wanted to find out more about this boy but knowing Kaiba it would take ages before the boy will finally trust Kaiba. So who does Kaiba give to look after the boy...Serenity with her kindness that would open up the boy? There was the shining of the golden light as Kaiba had his back on the boy. Kaiba turned around to see the little boy he saw in the church before the attack happened. Kaiba though now that if he is proven as an enemy he might be tough to beat or from the fact that he could be the greatest ally they have.<p>

Joey and Serenity were sharing the same room and Joey looked at his little sister. He could tell she was awake. Serenity was in a pair of pink pyjamas and Joey was in blue pyjamas Serenity was looking around the room of the bedroom waiting for Joey to ask her something.

"Serenity...what do you think of the new boy?" Joey asked his little sister. Serenity smiled at the thought of the boy. She only saw him once and to her she looked really peaceful in his sleep.

"I can't give you an opinion until I meet the boy face to face when he is conscious. He looks as though he's had a rough past" Serenity told Joey. Joey nodded.

"He was not very friendly when we first met him" Joey said and Serenity giggled from the fact that it was possibly true.

"If you grew up alone then I guess you fight back what you think is dangerous and since he has had 16 agents after him or more from different places then...I won't trust anyone and fight back or run" Serenity told her brother. Joey just rolled over and grunted in a sign of agreement. Serenity looked at her brother before she fell asleep too.

Tea and Tristan ended up sharing a room as Marik and Bakura ended up sharing a room as well. Kaiba slept in the same room as his little brother and at the moment having the new boy. That would only last a couple of days until they sort him out. Tea and Tristan were sleeping as far away from each other as possible and they never talked to each other either. Tea never wanted to talk to Tristan if Kaiba put them in the same room after a certain time. This was after 10 o'clock and they were supposed to be sleeping so they will be ready for the next day. Marik and Bakura were sleeping in bunk beds.

"It makes no sense" Marik said to Bakura not expecting him to answer because Bakura is always the one to fall straight to sleep.

"What makes no sense?" Bakura replied to Marik much to his surprise. Marik smiled to himself.

"There was nothing in his book" Marik told Bakura even though sometimes it's better to find out about people by the way they act then reading it from their soul book. Bakura was on the bottom bunk and Marik preferred the top. Bakura smiled at Marik.

"You don't think that there is something different about this boy then we though?" Bakura asked Marik. The bed shook as Marik rolled over. The bed made a massive squeak but Bakura and Marik were both use to it.

"Well one thing's for certain. Things could change now he's here. We never know there could be a death in the place" Marik said in a half sulk as he never knew what the boy was like apart from when he entered there was 3 doors. One innocent, one darkness and the other mystified him.

"What's it like getting into someone's mind?" Bakura asked Marik. It fell silent for a couple of seconds before Bakura rolled over in his bed.

"It's interesting as you never know what you're going to find" Marik said and Bakura felt the truth fly out of him with white wings. Bakura smiled before he started to fall asleep. Marik waited until Bakura's breathing fell silent. After hearing the breathing fall quieter he decided to fall asleep too. The night for everyone was as peaceful as it could get.

* * *

><p>FC: Yay for chapter 1<p>

Kaiba: that was actually a good chapter

FC: I might stick to having Yami and Yugi being here

Kaiba: Why?

FC: Because they are a lot more friendley...no offence Kaiba

Kaiba: No prob

FC: Please review this story if you find any problems. The next Chapter will hopefully be more interesting.

Kaiba: Like this was not interesting enough

FC: Kaiba possitive comments please

Kaiba: What was the magic words?

FC: If you do know what the words are/think put them into a review.

Kaiba: What happens if they don't give you nice comments in your reviews?

FC: If you give me bad reviews Kaiab here will destroy you with his Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Kaiba: Yay *evil smile*


	2. What's Your Ability?

FireCacodemon: Yay the next chapter!

Kaiba: Don't yell while I'm in the room

FC: I took me 2 days to write this...I have no life

Kaiba: You so got that right

FC: A little sympathy?

Kaiba: Get on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>What's your Ability?<p>

"_Come here you runt!" A deep voiced man yelled at the boy. The boy with tri coloured hair was running down a corridor away from the man after him. The boy was running with a black tank top on and a pair of blue leather trousers with no shoes on to protect his feet. The young boy skidded before darting down another corridor hissing at the friction that was caused but hoping to get away from the man. He stopped as he darted into a room and closed the door as quietly as he could. He waited patiently as he heard heave footsteps run past the door. The boy gave out a sigh before taking a look at where he was. There were large glass tubes and one was smashed. There was sharp, jagged pieces of glass on the floor as the boy carefully moved around the glass encase he trod on it and got stuck into his bare feet. The boy noticed that a golden upside down pyramid had wires on it and was connected to a computer screen with lots of information on that confused him for a bit. He looked at the puzzle before the screen made a beeping sound and caught his attention. The boy looked at the screen, finding out that a spirit was inside the pyramid started to remove the wires off the golden pyramid and finding some chain. After opening a draw he found a chain and tests its strength. The boy's hands started to glow in a bright white before the light started to turn into a blade and the boy grabbed a handle._

_The boy looked as the golden pyramid started absorbing the energy from the sword. The boy was about to turn to leave when he found that he could not turn away from the golden pyramid. The feeling that he needed the pyramid was too strong. He picked up the pyramid and put it around his neck before trying to find a way out._

"_Thank you" the boy heard a voice in his head thinking it was a ghost turned around. The boy then opened another door that lead out the room and started wandering around the building that he found himself in._

"_THERE HE IS DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE OR INTO THE WORLD!" The boy turned his head towards where the shout was coming from. There were about 10 men in black coming towards the boy. He felt his heart enter a race with panic and panic was winning. The boy was frozen to the spot as the men caught him and dragged him off. The boy kicked and cried out for help but there was no one he could turn to and gave up on hope._

"_What's a Millennium Puzzle?" the boy asked himself that question._

"_The item around your neck is the Millennium Puzzle" The voice in his head said. The voice was more confident than his voice but it came on as a friend something the boy never had before. The boy waited for the men to stop dragging him but when they did pushed him into a cage. The boy looked at the bars of his cage before going to touch one. As his finger came close to the bar he was starting to get a bad feeling about this. He ignored his instinct and grabbed the bar only to receive 40 Volts run through his body. He let go after that and looked at where he was._

_The room was full of computers with lots of numbers on. The boy looked to see a tall man in full black standing in front of the cage where he was in. The Millennium Puzzle was still on him which was a relief to the boy. His purple eyes scanned the room for anything he could use to escape. He felt something jab him in the back. The boy turned around to feel that he was beginning to feel sleep. The men in the room smiled as they started to boot up the computers and started to run tests on the boy._

Kaiba was asleep in his bed with a Blue-eyes White Dragon design on the covers but little Mokuba was starting to wake up because he heard someone in pain. Mokuba opened his eyes and then looked over to the boy in the cell that Kaiba put him in. Tears were strolling down his face and Mokuba noticed that the blindfold was completely drenched. Mokuba climbed out of his bed and wandered over to the cell where the boy was. Mokuba looked in at the boy as the boy tried to curl up the best he could into a ball and sleep but Mokuba could tell from the body language that he was having a nightmare. Mokuba then looked at his older brother.

"Please...no...more" the boy said catching Mokuba's attention again before he ran over to Seto and shook him awake.

"Seto wake up" Mokuba said as he tried to wake him up. Kaiba could be a heavy sleeper but this was not one of the nights when he was. Kaiba opened his cold blue eyes and looked at Mokuba.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked calmly but Mokuba could tell that he was not happy about being woken up at the moment. Kaiba then heard a soft crying sound from the end of the room. Kaiba lifted himself in an upright position and then looked at the cell where he placed the new boy in.

"Please no more!" the boy cried out in the night. "No more tests!" Kaiba felt a soul jump awake before realising it was Serenity that was starting to wake up. Kaiba looked at the boy and saw that a small puddle of tears was forming on the floor of the cell and the boy was shivering. Kaiba looked at Mokuba who knew what to do and grabbed the key and started to unlock the cell where the boy was in. The boy heard the cell unlock but attempted to hug himself even more.

_The boy looked up to see who was opening the cage door but then saw a hand come in for him. The boy moved back away from the hand before he was grabbed and dragged out of the cage and onto a table. 4 men in full black started to chain him to the table securing him into a position as a person in white came up to him. The man in white was holding a knife in his hand and lifted his tank to up to see the skin. The boy tried to kick the knife away as it was coming closer to his skin before the Millennium puzzle started shining brightly blinding everyone. The boy felt his soul leave his body and enter the Millennium puzzle and watched another soul enter his empty shell._

"_Don't worry I mean no harm I just want to keep you safe" the voice in his head told him and he let the new soul take over completely but he could still see what was going on. He heard the doctor gasp and heard the sounds of chains breaking and a man calling for back up. The boy looked at what the new soul was doing. His eyes were glowing with another eye on his forehead along with the Millennium Puzzle glowing he lifted his hand. The boy watched as all the men flew back from him as if a powerful force just pushed them over._

"_MIND CRUSH!" The boy heard the spirit in his body cry out as everyone flew backwards. The young boy guessed that the "Mind Crush" was powerful enough to blow people off their feet before the spirit let him take back over._

"_What did you do?" The boy asked the Millennium Puzzle when he got back control._

"_I'll tell you later just get out of here" The strong voice said in the back of his mind._

_The boy took the advice but deleted everything they found on him so that it would of been like he was a shadow. The boy ran so fast that he thought he was running in a circle until he found the exit. The boy ran and pushed the door open and ran away from the building. He bumped into young children who looked at him as if he was an alien. The boy stopped running and looked back to see if anyone was after him._

"_Sir, are you ok?" One of the boys asked the now free boy with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck._

"_Yeah...I think so" The boy told the child. The child smiled before noticing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. The child then turned white._

"_Why do you have that cursed item around your neck?" the child asked the boy. The boy looked down at the puzzle before looking at the child confused. A little girl came up to him. She had blond hair with aqua eyes. She was the same height as the boy and looked right at him._

"_People say that the item is cursed" she said to him. The boy looked down at the puzzle before putting his hand on it. The puzzle felt warm as he touched it but the girl looked at the puzzle before taking the boy's spare hand._

"_What are you doing?" The boy asked afraid what she was going to do._

"_Take you home and get cleaned up" the girl said. She put out her hand before the boy with tri coloured hair. "Names Rebecca Hawkins. What's your name?" Rebecca asked the boy._

"_I would rather not tell my name" the boy replied and looked down at the floor. Rebecca wrapped her arms around the boy before their parents called all the children inside. Rebecca said good bye to the boy before he was left alone._

Serenity came into the room to see Mokuba climbing into the cell and wrapping his arms around the boy. The upside down pyramid around the boy's neck glowed and Mokuba backed away from the boy as the blond streaks in his hair became visible and his clothes became darker than they already were. Kaiba grabbed Mokuba out from the cell as the boy had the glow of the third eye on his forehead.

"I'm not going to be tested again!" the boy cried out as the room went increasingly cold and Kaiba felt the strongest presence he could imagine. The boy managed to escape from the cell and tackled Kaiba over. Mokuba and Serenity gasped as the boy's accuracy on Kaiba. Kaiba got off from the floor before Mokuba grabbed hold of him knowing that his brother always had a bad temper and never controlled it. Kaiba glared at the boy who was standing in the room waiting for something to happen. Hearing Kaiba fall on the floor woke everyone up. Tristan came in the room to see the boy still tied up and Kaiba on the floor. Serenity was still in shock when Joey came in. The boy heard Joey enter as he made a racket.

"KAIBA" Joey said seeing Kaiba on the floor. The boy turned his head to the door as Joey was standing there. Tristan looked at the boy as he was probably looking at the noise that just came in.

"Who's next?" the boy asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"You don't need to fight" the boy heard a voice full of fear. Tea came into the room and carefully towards the boy but he tackled her over. She cried out in pain and they heard a snap. Bakura ran over to Tea and inspected her to find a broken wrist.

"She's broken her wrist! That's just cruel! She's trying to help!" Bakura shouted at the boy.

"I don't care!" The boy yelled at Bakura. Bakura knew that was the truth and there was not a single problem with what he said.

"Yeah well you should. There is no point of having a go at everyone else when it was me who brought you here" Kaiba said to the boy.

"Then this is your fault" the boy told Kaiba. He turned his body to face Kaiba before Marik finally entered the room. Marik saw the scene as Tristan gave off his super speed and grabbed the boy who fought back trying to break free. Kaiba smiled before punching the boy in the stomach. The boy grunted in pain before the boy tasted blood in his mouth. He tried to swallow it trying not to lose too much blood in one day. Serenity looked at Kaiba before Kaiba's alarm went off.

"It's morning. Tristan try to calm him down" Kaiba said as Mokuba pushed past Marik to get breakfast. Tristan and the boy fought for a little while but after a while started to calm down. Serenity and everyone else was downstairs enjoying breakfast.

"What's wrong with him?" Bakura asked as he was sorting out Tea's wrist. Tea made a few whimpers of pain as Bakura did the best he could to ease off the pain until the ambulance came round to pick her up to take her to the hospital. Tristan came down with the boy with rope on the wrists along with chains.

"Why did you take me?" the boy asked Tristan who was closest to him. Tristan looked at him before handing the rope to Kaiba. Kaiba yanked the rope making the boy stumble towards him but Serenity helped the boy keep his balance.

"Kaiba you know not to treat the boy like this if 16 agents have been after him and he killed them." Serenity said and the boy's head perked up.

"They were after me to destroy the other agents" the boy said. The eye on the boy's forehead started to fade and the blond streaks started to fade as the clothes started to lighten up and the boy started to wobble on his feet. He collapsed into Serenity's arms.

"Permission to take him away from here so I can talk to him alone" Serenity asked Kaiba. Kaiba nodded in agreement before his phone went off. Kaiba took it out of his pocket and placed it on the table and put it on loud speaker.

"Agent Obelisk here" Kaiba said as he spoke up so that the caller on the phone could hear.

"_Greetings Agent Obelisk. Let me hear a full report on last night"_ the caller said

"Boss we have the threat. He's just a kid with a split personality. The mission went well and he is here but Serenity is going to get some answers out of him" Kaiba said. The boy started to regain conscious.

"_When you find out something tell me everything in your next report tomorrow"_ The voice said.

"Don't tell him anything!" the boy shouted making Kaiba look up at him. Even though he was still blindfolded he could still be a pain. Everyone else looked at him.

"Serenity shut him up" Kaiba growled at her and she put her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet while their boss was talking to Kaiba.

"_You know your next assignment all of you. Is to make that boy talk"_ The boss said and hung up the phone.

"Why don't you want the boss to find out who you are?" Joey asked the boy.

Serenity looked at the boy before taking the rope and started to lead the boy outside and wandered down the corridor until they got to her room. Serenity then started untying the rope from the boy's wrists. Serenity was careful about untying the blindfold around the boy's eyes but it was a bit damp from before but Serenity still managed to get it off. She looked at the boy's face. The boy still had his eyes closed but slowly opened them to revile to Serenity those purple orbs he had for eyes. The boy looked at Serenity's brown eyes.

"I might be asking too much but can you please untie my hands. The person who grabbed me untied my legs this morning." The boy asked. Serenity was not too sure but the innocent look on the boy hit her and she started to untie the boy's wrists that were kept together. The boy looked at Serenity before smiling.

"Come on sit down" Serenity offered him a seat. The boy shuffled towards the seat before sitting next to her. Serenity felt his uncomfortable body try to get comfortable and was eventually successful when there was no threat to him. The boy culled into himself and Serenity found that adorable. The room was silent for a couple of minutes before the boy gave out a yawn. Serenity looked at him before holding out her hand for him to shake. The boy looked at it curiously.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked before Serenity sighed.

"I'm going to introduce myself to you so that you know who I am" Serenity told the boy. The boy looked at the hand before slowly going to shake it.

"Please don't hit me" the boy said as he touched her hand.

"My name's Serenity...why would I hit you?" Serenity asked the boy. Serenity...that was a nice name to have and the boy took it well. The boy released her hand before he started hugging himself afraid of what Serenity might be doing to him. He looked at her fear had completely taken over and he refused to look anymore and acted as a child when they get scared as he curled up completely into a ball with the pyramid hanging out but the boy moved it closer to him as he never wanted anyone to touch it.

"Because that's what they said before the experimented on me. After 16 experiments I broke free and legged it" the boy said.

"At least tell me your name and everyone here will try to help you" Serenity said. The boy shuffled closer to her and she had a feeling that what the boy experienced did not help the matter. If he was scared then it was going to take more than one person to help him open up. Serenity left him alone to get Bakura and Tea to help her.

Kaiba and everyone else were waiting on news with Serenity before she popped her head around the door and fingered Tea and Bakura to come with her. Kaiba's head lifted up as Serenity came in with his cold blue eyes telling Serenity if she was getting anywhere but Serenity ignored Kaiba. Tea and Bakura were sitting together before they got up and left the room with Serenity. Serenity was quiet for the whole little journey with Tea and Bakura following but they guessed why. If the boy was scared of Serenity then what hope would they have if two new voices came and scared him. Serenity opened the door to her room and they all went inside.

The boy was lying on the bed with his eyes open. When he heard the door open he shot under the bed trying to hide from the new people. Serenity was the first person to come in followed by Bakura and then Tea. They looked around to see and empty room. Serenity looked at the bed and then got on her hands and knees to see under the bed. The boy was shaking under the bed before Serenity started to put her arm under her bed and touched the boy's face.

"It's ok. You can come out no one's going to hurt you" Serenity said to the boy before she moved her hand. As she moved her hand the boy followed the hand as if he loved the fact that someone was going to help him instead of hurting him for answers.

"Oh my" Bakura said as the boy came out from under the bed. Serenity knew where he was before Tea and Bakura realised that he was hiding under the bed.

"Aww he's so cute" Tea said before holding out her hand. The boy looked at Serenity before seeing if they were ok. Serenity nodded before the boy shook her hand. Tea smiled at the boy and then Bakura made his move.

"Don't worry if you don't trust me. You will in time...everyone does." Bakura said as he took his hand back. The boy looked at him before carefully sitting down on the bed.

"So. You know all three of us tell us who you are" Serenity said to the boy carefully so she did not scare him.

"I'm called by many names..." the boy started off before stopping in his tracks. The boy looked down at the puzzle.

"_You might as well tell them what name your use to" _A strong voice said inside the boy's mind. The boy made a mental nod to the voice before he felt the voice face away. The boy smiled as he could trust the voice to the full extent.

"I go by the name Yugi" Yugi said before finding that something was trying to read if he was telling the truth. Bakura nodded as he saw that Tea and Serenity were looking at him. Serenity looked at Yugi before she smiled.

"I guess you had a painful past if you don't trust people so quickly then" Serenity said and Yugi nodded.

"Running on the streets with no memory of your parents because they died at such a young age. Believing that you can trust one person but it ended up as a lie. Rebecca is the only one who never sold me to the people who I will never return to. The one who accepted me and my friend who I saved from the people who first caught me. Wandering around the world just looking to fit in but it never happened." Yugi said. As he was reaching the final sentence the Millennium Puzzle started to glow. Serenity, Tea and Bakura looked and stood back. The Millennium Puzzle's glow was getting brighter before everyone covered their eyes and there stood the other boy. The boy Kaiba picked on.

"What do you know? What do you humans know? Something you don't know you just test on them. To see what happens when you put people too far? That's all you humans do! Strap down things you don't understand and cut it right open. Just like Yugi said...when you're stuck in the world when you have powers you can't explain...feels like your having the whole world suffer at your finger tips just because you can't control it..."The older boy said. Serenity looked at him before she went up to him and hugged him. The older boy was confused by her actions. Serenity was crying on him.

"That must be one horrible truth he just told" Tea said as she went over to Bakura.

"The only problem was that...it was the complete truth" Bakura whispered to Tea. Tea made out a soft gasp before looking back at the boy. The boy's emotions were all over the place. Somewhere happy, some were sad but most of it was rage. Rage to everyone who torched him and his partner.

"Yugi...If you still go by the name. Please control your emotions!" Tea yelled at him.

" Yami..." the older boy said quietly.

"Yami?" Serenity asked the older boy.

"That's my name" Yami said. Serenity let go of him and walked backwards.

"Yami means darkness" Serenity said her voice full of fear encase Yami did something to her. Yami looked at Serenity before changing back into Yugi. Yugi wobbled a bit before regaining balance. Serenity put her hand on his shoulder to make sure he kept his balance. Yugi looked back on Serenity and smiled.

"Thanks Serenity...I guess you met my partner?" Yugi asked and all 3 of them nodded.

"He's kind of scary" Bakura said as Yugi looked up at him.

"We need to tell Kaiba what has happened" Tea said before she went to leave the room.

"Don't worry Tea. I heard everything" Kaiba said standing in the doorway. Kaiba's eyes were no longer cold but were full of surprise that he opened up so easily. Kaiba though he would of been harder to open and discover Kaiba guessed it matters to the people you are going to handle it. Yugi stepped away from Kaiba as it was a complete don't trust. Yugi felt Yami's presence next to him but glaring at Kaiba. Kaiba's looked at Yugi's soul and found it was flickering because of Yami as his soul was stronger it was trying to take over or just annoying him. Either way Kaiba was going to sort it out. Kaiba entered the room and started advancing onto Yugi with a small grin on his face.

"So my little target. What ability do you possess?" Kaiba said with a cold voice. Yugi brought up his courage and looked Kaiba right in the eye.

"I don't know. If I did why would I tell you?" Yugi said before Kaiba gave him an icy cold glare. Serenity and Bakura looked at Yugi.

"How can you not know your power?" Serenity asked Yugi who looked at her with a little smile on his face.

"No matter what I do. I can't point out what my power is. Unlike you I think my power comes from watching people." Yugi said as he felt Yami behind him. Yugi turned to look at Yami who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"_Why can't you let them find out?" _Yami asked Yugi. Yugi just shrugged since really he had no idea what power he had. Yami looked at Serenity but Serenity could not see him as he was as Yugi put it...a shadow.

"If you don't know then why don't I put you up for training?" Kaiba said and Yugi stepped backwards as if Kaiba was about to grab him. Kaiba advanced towards Yugi.

"I hate it when Kaiba gets like this" Tea said to Bakura. Bakura nodded in agreement as Kaiba was get obsessed with something new or has no fear for him. Kaiba liked new things as he would find out a way to make them think outside the box with a cleaver little mind game.

The Millennium puzzle made a bright light which made Kaiba cover his eyes as Yami took Yugi's place. The light died down and Yami stood there giving Kaiba a dangerous glare that even made the mightiest of people crumble before him.

"Not even I know when Yugi's powers will stop growing. I don't even know where I shall begin with my powers since I can send you into a world of nightmares. Even so my powers are still growing. If I was you I would back down" Yami growled in a dangerous tone as the last sentence came out. Serenity and Tea both looked at Bakura who nodded saying that it was the truth.

"You should get a lie detector then you don't have to go and ask me all the time" Bakura said making Serenity laugh.

"Yeah I guess so. It's nice to have company though when something's wrong." Serenity told Bakura who ended up laughing with Serenity. Tea was focused on Yami still trying to see how powers can grow. Yami felt his power trying to reach the surface but since he had Yugi watching him he had tried to control it.

"Yugi do you remember when you met me?" Yami asked in his mind.

"_Oh boy, do I. You were a pain to keep control over you not to hurt anyone."_ Yugi's voice said at the back of Yami's mind. Yami smiled knowing that it was true. Yami sighed and never realised that Kaiba was standing in front of him ready to take him to training. Yami looked up at the pair of cold blue eyes staring down at him. Yami took a careful step backwards avoiding everyone's feet and Kaiba followed.

"Why don't you just leave me alone as I'm going back to where you found me" Yami said but when Yami tried to walk past Kaiba stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere until we find out what your powers are!" Kaiba yelled at Yami. Yami sighed but his eye lit up as a challenge came up. Kaiba noticed before believing that he has made a challenge to Yami to watch the powers show up and how powerful they are.

"I accept your challenge Kaiba" Yami said in a dangerous voice. Kaiba looked back at Yami before letting out a little smile before he indicated that he wanted Yami to follow him. Yami followed.

Kaiba led Yami through different corridors until stopping at a door that indicated TRAINING. Yami looked at the door before Kaiba opened it and Yami went inside.

"_Yami. I don't like this" _Yugi told Yami and Yami nodded.

"Yes. I know what you mean there is an odd aura around this place." Yami told his partner before they heard a microphone being turned on.

"Right Yami. Here is where we test what your good at and if your powers are activated. Everyone had been through this and after you we need your partner to test this out." Kaiba said. Yami nodded before he heard a clank of metal on the floor. Yami turned his head in the direction before something landed on the floor.

"Has it started?" Yami asked.

"Yes" Kaiba said as a gigantic robot came towards him. Yami stood his ground before moving out the way of the robot and it crashed against the wall behind him. Yami smiled as it got up again not willing to back down at the fight. Yami looked back as another robot came out from the giant robot. The little robot had little blue lights for eyes and lots of bottoms on the front and just reached up to Yami's knee. Yami kicked the little robot over with no problem. The little robot got back up and then charged right for Yami. The giant robot had red light bulbs for eyes with harder shell on the outside which went for Yami.

"_these little robots are getting annoying just destroy them" _Yugi said.

"But that will give Kaiba the advantage. My powers don't come from training they come of a real battle and what I think is a threat" Yami said to Yugi. Kaiba smiled and the robots came away from Yami and then a tiger came. Yami smiled as a dark aura started to form around his hands. The Millennium eye appeared on his forehead and Kaiba leaned forward. The tiger pounced at Yami but missed and felt a wave of darkness entered its body. It jerked for a couple of seconds before falling on the floor. Yami then went into the shadows of the room before pulling out a jet black sword and the handle grew around his hand. The sword then received glowing yellow lines on as Yami sliced the tiger in half. Both sides of the tiger disappeared and was absorbed into the sword. Yami stroked the sword as it realised him from its grip and Yami placed it back into the shadows. Kaiba was amazed by this.

"hmmm. Interesting" Kaiba said to himself as Mokuba entered the room.

"Seto what is it?" Mokuba asked his big brother.

"Yami's power is darkness...just like what his name means. Just watch" Kaiba told his little brother and pushed another button which then brought out chains that quickly attached themselves to Yami's wrists and feet and pinning him against the wall. Yami struggled for a while.

"_Yami what happened to your shadow magic?" _Yugi asked Yami who then smiled and nodded. Yami relaxed his body before Kaiba took a closer look at what Yami was doing. Yami felt the shadow magic fill his veins and his eyes started to glow in the yellow colour that soon turned to gold. Yami focused all the shadow magic he had before his whole body started to glow golden and just by touching his fingers together the chains and the wall behind him blasted apart leaving Yami un harmed. Yami turned to look at Kaiba as the light started to flicker in the room. Mokuba backed away from his brother before Kaiba pressed another button and a white dragon came out. Its blue eyes fixed on Yami. The training room started to go darker and the only thing you could see was Yami as he was glowing golden and a pair of blue eyes. Yami let the magic run out of his fingers into what looked like a ball. The golden light was surrounding it before Yami put one of his hands on top of the ball and the other one underneath it.

"SPHERE OF DARKNESS!" Yami called out as he shot the ball right at the white dragon cried out in pain. Yami's body stopped glowing as the lights started to go back to normal. Yami wobbled on his feet before collapsing. The Millennium puzzle gave off a faint glow but then stopped with Yami still in control.

"_Sorry Yami but I think you need to rest my body along with your spirit." _Yugi told his partner. Yami nodded before slipping into darkness. The white dragon was still alive but injured but started advancing on Yami, Kaiba called back the Blue-eyes white Dragon before calling for Bakura and Serenity to take Yami out of the training room.

"That was such power" Kaiba said to himself as Serenity and Bakura came in the room. Bakura walked over to Kaiba before checking the screen for the amount of power that Yami had. Yami's power was off Kaiba's charts and far beyond normal people. Even for the organisation Yami's power was far beyond. Serenity ran into the training room and then called up for Bakura as Yami was out cold.

"Coming Serenity. Kaiba if Yami is out cold then I would give him 2 weeks to recover at least if his power is far beyond all of us put together." Bakura told Kaiba but Kaiba was only half listening.

"Bakura...If that's what Yami has then what can Yugi do?" Kaiba asked. Bakura shrugged before going to help Serenity take Yami to a bed so that he can recover. Serenity and Bakura both carried Yami carefully to a bed.

"What do you think Kaiba is after?" Serenity asked Bakura while carrying Yami.

"To be honest Serenity...I don't know. If Yami finds out that Kaiba might use him like a weapon then he might die" Bakura told Serenity.

"I hope Kaiba does not do that. I like Yami and Yugi. They both sound like they have a terrible history as well. I want them here since we all have powers." Serenity told Bakura.

"I think they both need to learn to control their powers I mean. If Yami gets like this then he's vulnerable to everyone" Bakura said looking at Yami.

They managed to get to Serenity's room and placed Yami in the bed. Bakura grabbed a spare blanket and placed it over Yami. Yami was sound asleep and looked like he would not awaken soon. Serenity and Bakura stood watch over him while he recovered from exhaustion. Yugi was looking after him inside his mind making sure he stays asleep but also keeping him company. They both still believed that they were going to get experimented on by Kaiba but they were not completely sure about everyone else. Yugi smiled as a brown fur ball with green claws came bouncing up to him. Its purple pac-man looking pupils were full of concern as it looked at Yami. Inside Yami's mind Yami was in his side of the mind and sleeping in a king sized bed. Yami was sound asleep in the bed as the brow fur ball jumped on the bed and snuggled next to Yami. Yugi smiled and got up and left Yami asleep knowing that he could trust the brown fur ball with green claws with his partner.

"Get some sleep Yami. You need to recover from all that shadow magic." Yugi said before closing the door leading away from Yami.

* * *

><p>FC: No wonder I dislike you Kaiba<p>

Kaiba: Then why did you put me here instead of your usual characters?

FC: Because its a Kaiba story. That's why

Yugi: Sorry but Yami's sleeping so please be quiet

FC: *whispers* sorry Yugi. Please review this story if there is something you don't get or about my spelling and grammer. I asked a friend to read this and they said there is nothing wrong with it.

Kaiba: Any negative reviews then you will see to me personaly.

FC: Or I will take care of you myself.

Kaiba: See you later

FC: you Readers are amazing. =]


	3. Getting to Know You

FC: Yay a new chapter

Seto: That took you weekes to do...

FC: I do have exams Kaiba

Seto: Why does my name appear as Seto?

FC: Because that's your name

Seto: Read the next chapter while I...

FC: Explain to me why everyone who you likes calles you Seto and thoes who you hate call you Kaiba...I know, I know

Seto: Just Read

* * *

><p>Notices: <em>Yugi and Yami mindlink <em>=3

Getting to know you

Serenity and Bakura were sitting in the room. A week had passed before they both heard a grunting noise. Serenity went over to Yami's side when Bakura left the room to get some food and water for him when he's ready. Yami slowly opened his eyes and looked around where he was.

"You feeling better?" Serenity asked Yami who then caught his attention. He nodded before trying to get out from the bed he was lying in. Serenity smiled from the fact that he was ok and nothing serious happened. Yami looked at his hands before looked at Serenity.

"How long was I out for?" Yami asked.

"About a week. Kaiba really put you through hell" Serenity told Yami who looked at her. He made a little smile.

"I guess he found my ability" Yami smiled. He noticed that Serenity nodded.

"Yeah he did but...Do you know about Yugi's ability?" Serenity asked Yami before he felt a mental prod in his ribs. Yami looked behind him to see the spirit of Yugi sitting next to him. Yami smiled at his partner and his first friend here. Yami and Yugi smiled before Serenity snapped him out of his trance.

"Sorry I don't know Yugi's special ability" Yami told Serenity before there was a knock at the door and Bakura came in with food and water.

"I don't know what you like so I brought everything I could find for a balanced diet. Tea's wrist is doing fine after going to the hospital and getting it sorted." Bakura told Yami as he came in the room. Yami looked at the food on the plate before Yugi took over to get food. Yugi looked at the food and then at Bakura.

"Thanks Bakura" Yugi said politely before Bakura blinked twice and Yugi took the food and the water off Bakura and started to enjoy the meal. There was something on Yami's mind that he wanted to ask Yugi but after seeing the delight on his face decided to leave Yugi to enjoy his meal. Serenity watched as Yugi ate the food politely despite his hunger and his thirst he did not rush his food.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was sitting in the room still pondering over how much energy Yami had used and what his limitations were. Mokuba watched his brother wonder over Yami's power levels and then decided to leave his brother alone. Mokuba walked down the corridor into the main room where Tristan, Joey, Marik and Tea were sitting. Mokuba walked in the room and noticed that Tristan was reading a magazine and Joey was poking him. Mokuba noticed that Bakura was not in the room and neither was Serenity. Mokuba smiled before Tristan looked up from the magazine and looked directly at Mokuba.<p>

"Any news from Kaiba?" Tristan asked Mokuba who shook his head.

"Any news on what powers that boy has?" Joey asked Mokuba who then looked down a bit before looking Joey right in the eye.

"Seto says that the boy who got tested was using the power of darkness to his advantage. He told me a week ago but you never asked. Seto is still checking his power levels " Mokuba told them both before Serenity brought Yugi in the room followed by Bakura. Yugi looked at everyone before Yami wanted to take over to destroy them all. If it was not for them he and Yugi would still be in the graveyard where they belonged. Yami's memory went back to the time before they moved into the graveyard.

Flashback Start

"**Yugi?" Yami asked his partner one time**

"**What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked his first friend after 3 weeks after escaping from his hell of experiments. Yami knew they both hated the past time there but after escaping they became close friends after Yugi saved him.**

"**Just wondering if I could get my own body...no its ok" Yami told Yugi. Yugi gave him a puzzled look before wondering.**

"**I guess we could find you a body...why was your soul trapped in the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami looked at his friend before going to a deep thought.**

"**I guess it was from 5000 years ago...I discovered my power and I became dangerous to the human race as the Shadow Realm started to emerge into this world." Yami told Yugi. Yugi looked at his partner.**

"**What's your ability?" Yugi asked him.**

"**What makes you think I have a ability?"**

"**If you were sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle then you must have a power that no one can understand that's why people do experiments. To get what they don't understand" Yugi told Yami.**

**It grew dark really quickly before Yugi started looking for a place to stay before Yami appeared next to him. Yami poked Yugi in the shoulder before Yugi looked at him and then Yami pointed. Yami was pointing towards a graveyard before Yugi saw a smile creep on Yami's face. Yugi started to walk towards the graveyard passing Yami before realising that Yami stopped. Yugi looked behind him at Yami.**

"**Something wrong?" Yugi asked Yami.**

"**The place their call sanctuary...I just hope the Shadow Realm does not destroy this place. I'll make sure. Does this place mean anything to you?" Yami questioned Yugi at this. Yugi looked at Yami.**

"**Yeah. It means home for the time being. After my grandpa died I had to run. Some people have this special tracker to track down people like us. I still don't know my power but if it means getting into fights then I don't want to know" Yugi told Yami. Yami smiled he guessed that Yugi hated violence right from the start but he let it go.**

"**I'll do the fighting if that's ok with you then?" Yami asked Yugi once they got to the graveyard. Yugi nodded in agreement.**

Flashback Finish

"Hey Yami...you phased out" Yugi said quietly before Yami back to attention. Yami gave off a sheepish smile before awkwardly placing his hand behind his head. Yugi smiled before Serenity moved away from Yugi leaving him in the open for anyone to get to him. Mokuba looked at Yugi before holding out his hand for him to shake.

"My names Mokuba" Mokuba said as Yugi carefully gave Mokuba a hand shake and then Mokuba smiled. Yugi carefully looked at Mokuba before Yami appeared next to him.

"We should probably get out of here Yugi. Everyone here is safe and happy and besides. You know what happened last time we got comfortable in a household." Yami looked at Yugi who then made a small nod.

"I need to go" Yugi said making Mokuba look at him. Joey and Tristan's ears picked up on this before looking at him with their mouths a little open. Yugi looked at them before taking a step back away from everyone. Marik came in the room and then looked at Yugi before he was able to read his mind.

"_Yugi can you hurry this up a bit we need to get out of here before someone gets injured...again"_

"_I know you don't want to get everyone here involved but we have no choice at the moment"_

"_Yugi the longer we stay here the stronger it becomes. Even though..."_

"_Yami your nothing like him. You never will be so don't worry about it"_

"_Yugi...every second here our power increases. My darkness is growing stronger every second that passes by. He's going to get out or control me"_

"_Yami that's why we are a team. Whatever happens we help each other out."_

"_Do you get the feeling that someone's reading this conversation?"_

"_Yeah I get that feeling"_

"_Marik"_

"_Can you kick him out this is personal?"_

"_Sure"_

Marik stumbled backwards and nearly fell on the floor. Yugi looked at Marik before Serenity went over to him and helped him up on his feet. Marik looked at Yugi but then Kaiba stepped in.

"We have our next mission" Kaiba declared for the group who just looked at him. Yugi looked at Yami who faded back into the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi looked at Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yugi with a slight bit of power hunger in his eyes. Yugi turned a looked away before Serenity took hold of his hand and brought him over to her.

"So what's the mission?" Joey asked Kaiba who just smiled at him and turned towards everyone.

"There is an outbreak of electric freaks out in the local power plant. They have been there for a couple of weeks but never caused any harm. Something has upset them and made them cause a riot. Our mission is to calm them down and not get killed like normal. We also need to see what out new team mate can do." Kaiba looked directly at Yugi as he finished off the little mission information and then looked at the rest of the group. Joey and Tristan got really excited and both high fived each other before Bakura and Marik both giggled excitedly with Mokuba and Serenity as they were getting a mission now. Yugi looked at Kaiba and he started to walk out the room and into another room.

"Hey Kaiba before you go what makes you so sure that Yugi will not get away?" Tristan asked before everyone stopped and then looked at Kaiba. Yugi looked at Kaiba waiting for an answer. Kaiba looked at Yugi before looking at Serenity and smiling.

"Serenity will be keeping a close eye on you and we are going to have you on tracker" Kaiba told Yugi and the group. Yugi heard a soft growl in his mind indicating that Yami did not like this idea at all. Since Kaiba was the clear leader Yugi had to go along with him. Kaiba looked at Yugi before Bakura walked next to him and sighed.

"Do you really think letting Yugi out so early is a good idea?" Tea asked Kaiba in a quiet voice in case Yugi heard them and broke the trust he had with them and run off. Yugi looked at Tea as she spoke to Kaiba before finding out it was about him as he was new here.

* * *

><p>The night came quickly and everyone was getting ready. The time when everyone without 'powers' as Joey called it would be asleep. No one really knew about people who had powers anyway because they kept it a secret from the world. This headquarters was secret to the world and everyone because they were different. Where Yugi was found and located was in an abandoned graveyard in the first place and no one went there anymore. A place quiet like that was normally where you would find people with powers hiding away from the world. Yugi was like the rest of them but some people with powers had a talent for causing mischief like Joey. Mokuba was kept behind but was asleep so everyone got out then.<p>

Kaiba had organised their transportation in a jet black helicopter where Yugi sat at the back with Serenity. The helicopters was running silently as you could not even hear the engine running but as Kaiba was driving everyone knew that they were moving. Serenity was looking out the window at the stars that were in the sky. The Millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck gave off a faint glow but Yugi could tell that Yami wanted to come out. Yugi smiled at Serenity before letting Yami take over and making a quiet yawn before Serenity turned to look at him. Yami looked like he had been asleep for a little while before he blinked and then looked at Serenity.

"How long is it going to take?" Yami asked openly not really waiting for a response from anyone really as they were all up in their own little conversations. Serenity made a soft giggle that caught Yami's attention. Serenity looked into Yami's crimson eyes before taking a deep breath and then asked Kaiba how long it would take.

"It will take about another half an hour to get to the power plant since it's on the other side of town" Kaiba told Serenity who gave her thanks before turning back to Yami.

"Yugi getting tired?" Serenity asked and Yami nodded.

"I also wanted to come out...I get bored in the millennium puzzle all day and I wanted to come and see the power hungers" Yami told Serenity. Serenity looked at Yami before asking him a question.

"What are power hungers?" Serenity looked at Yami. Yami smiled at this question before sitting up straight.

"Power Hungers are speedy creatures that like the taste of electricity. They look human because they are on earth. Rumour has it that the chance they get at finding power they will take it and devour it. Power Hungers are easy to find but hard to catch. Well they were human the last time I saw one" Yami told Serenity before she nodded in the fact that she understood what Yami was on about.

"Kaiba said that they went out of control though?" Serenity told Yami. Yami sighted.

"A Power Hunger lives in packs and it depends on the type of current they have. Electricity currents they prefer only goes one way but if they get a current that changes its direction they get well...out of control. It's going to be fun tackling a Power Hunger down." Yami explained to Serenity. Joey was listening to the conversation as Yami and Serenity started talking about Power Hungers.

"So let me get this straight Yugi..."

"Yami" Yami interrupted Joey after he got his name wrong.

"Sorry Yami but how do you know about...what do you call them?" Joey asked before making out a yawn.

"Power Hungers if there is more than one but Power Hunger if there is one on its own." Yami told Joey who nodded.

"So how do you know so much about them anyway?" Joey asked.

"One of the 16 agents was a Power Hunger. Her name was Static as her hair was always full of static electricity. After coming to the graveyard in hoping to destroy me and Yugi we soon found out why she came after us." Yami stopped seeing Joey's face.

"Why did she come after you?" Joey asked before Yami smiled

"That's a secret you will never find out. I'm getting away from here as soon as I can" Yami told Joey and Serenity before the helicopter started to land.

"Landed" Kaiba said before he left.

* * *

><p>Kaiba took one step and closed his eyes as he began searching for souls in the area. There were about 50 souls in the buildings some of them were moving but some of them were still. Kaiba felt a strong disturbance of a very powerful soul in the area of the 50 souls. Kaiba looked back at the souls of his group before noticing that Yami's soul was slowly getting stronger. Kaiba opened his eyes and started to draw a map on the ground and everyone crowded around him.<p>

"_Hey Yami"_ Yami turned around and saw Yugi looking at him.

"_Yugi, what's wrong?"_

"_Did you notice what Kaiba did before he started to draw the map on the floor?"_

"_Yeah he stood there for a couple of seconds before drawing out the map"_

"_Yami let's talk later everyone is looking at you"_ Yugi told Yami before he turned back to the rest of the group who were looking at him.

"You never got any of that did you Yami?" Kaiba asked Yami who shook his head.

"I fight my own way anyway" Yami said before he started walking towards the power plant. Kaiba groaned and followed Yami completely forgetting about the plan. Yami walked towards the door and kicked the door completely off its hinges with Kaiba following him. Yami looked back towards Kaiba before taking a step into the building and fading into the darkness. Kaiba smiled as everyone else went in and separated in different directions.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was walking down a corridor getting towards the control room. Kaiba wandered down the corridor before finding the control room. Kaiba opened the door to find that there was 3 creatures eating the electricity out of the control unit. The creatures had long whip like tongue that was absorbing the electricity. The body was quiet thin with sparks of electricity jumping off. The Power Hunger's eyes were a light yellow with the tip of claws were giving off static electricity before all the power from the control unit was gone. The Power Hunger screeched and the whole of its body was covered in electricity. Kaiba looked at the creature before bringing out a gun. The Power Hungers all then turned to look at Kaiba before discharging everything they had. Kaiba ran out the room as the discharge happened. Kaiba went back in the room when he believed it was safe from electricity and brought the gun back out and started shooting the Power Hungers.<p>

* * *

><p>Joey was speeding down the corridors with 4 Power Hungers after him. The Power Hungers was charging up their electricity after having a major discharge. The Power Hungers fell right into Joey's trap. The Power Hungers were caught up in a rubber net and Joey stopped running.<p>

"Hehehe. Looks like Joey caught a big one. I hope next time you won't eat the wrong type of electricity." Joey said to the Power Hungers before they all screeched at a high pitch making Joey cover his ears enough so that he could block it out. Joey looked at the group of Power Hungers before more of them came along and started to attack the net with their friends in. After breaking them out they all charged for Joey. Joey brought out a revolver with a box is bullets before quickly loading his revolver before taking aim. Joey never really had good aim but it was worth it as there were 8 Power Hungers he could shoot he was bound to hit one of them at least.

"I though Yami said they looked human!" Joey cried as he was running.

* * *

><p>Marik was in the security room and all the cameras were out of order as their power was drained completely. Marik was trying to find out how the power was drained but it was no good. Marik's mind picked up on a conversation that was too far away to be heard but not too far to be read in the mind of the Power Hunger.<p>

"How much longer do we have to zerve the King? I mean we move a lot and zztill have not find itzzzz attention. How much power do we need to abzzzorb just to locate one zzzzuper perzzzzzzzon with the power of darknezz? Itzzz no fun being a Power Hunger" Marik read the mind of a Power Hunger. Marik then brought out a short silver blade from his pocket and brought it to his face before using it like a mirror. Marik looked down both ways outside his door to see if something was coming his way. Marik stood there for a couple of minutes before hearing the noise of electricity attacking something. Marik slowly turned around before getting attacked by 5 Power Hungers at once. Marik did the best he could to defend himself before electricity shot through his body and his body began twitching rapidly in many places. Marik cried out for help before he heard someone coming down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Bakura heard Marik cry for help before hearing the electricity. Bakura ran as fast as he could but got only cut off by 7 Power Hungers. They discharged everything they all had at Bakura who then brought out a shield made out of rubber and it formed a protective barrier around Bakura which blocked out all the electricity they discharged before Bakura put it down and brought out a sword and slashed at the Power Hungers. The Power Hungers transformed into balls of electricity before falling onto the ground. Bakura looked at the balls of electricity before heading to save Marik. Bakura entered the room and slashed the Power Hungers and helped Marik to his feet.<p>

"Thanks Bakura" Marik said weakley. Bakura smiled before they set off to find the rest of them.

* * *

><p>Tristan was running around at super speed to collect all the evidence that they needed before running into Kaiba as he came out the control room. They both collapsed on the floor. Tristan looked up to see who he ran into before his face went white with fear as he ran into Kaiba. Kaiba stood up and towered over him and then helped him up. Kaiba looked back into the room where he was just in before noticing that he killed the Power Hungers and in their place was a ball of electricity.<p>

"It seems that we can kill them and they return the electricity." Kaiba told Tristan who smiled. Tristan heard something coming down the corridor.

"Kaiba I think more area coming." Tristan was right 4 more Power Hungers came charging at them both before Kaiba took aim and fired at them while Tristan was using his super speed to fight them. Kaiba was aiming carefully and Tristan was glancing backwards on the fact that he was avoiding the shots that Kaiba was firing. Tristan was fighting the Power Hungers before they started to fight back the electricity in their bodies started to create a shield around them making Tristan unable to attack them anymore. Kaiba finished them off at an instant before getting attacked by one behind them. Kaiba and Tristan were not paying attention towards the one behind them as it appeared out of know where.

Kaiba fell forwards with the clothes slashed and the skin has been slashed open. Kaiba cried out in pain before the Power Hunger behind him was killed and turned into a ball of electricity. Tristan rushed over to Kaiba's side.

"Are you ok?" Tristan asked only to get himself pushed away from Kaiba as he got up.

* * *

><p>Tea and Serenity were wandering around the power plant wearing rubber as they had a feeling that they knew what they could do. Serenity and Tea saw a ball of electricity floating above the ground. Serenity wandered over to it and picked it up. Since Serenity was wearing rubber gloves she was able to pick it up. Serenity looked at the ball of electricity before Tea come over to her.<p>

"What is it?" Tea asked Serenity but she shrugged. Serenity and Tea never saw this before. Tea went to touch it before she got zapped by the electricity. Tea was not wearing rubber gloves. Serenity tried hard not to giggle before she heard someone coming. She dropped the ball of electricity on the floor and turned towards what was coming. Tea brought out a short silver dagger with a razor sharp blade. Serenity also brought out a dagger which was razor sharp and they stood symmetrical with each other only to see Joey running their way. They both started laughing and put their weapons away. Joey fired the last shot in his weapon and then bumped into Tea.

* * *

><p>After walking a little way away every met up. The only person that never came was Yami. Kaiba knew Yami would not go back to the group but Kaiba checked on a little tracker that Yami was still in the building and he was. Serenity and Tea both giggled at Joey pulled a little joke on Tristan who then chased Joey around the room and tried to beat Joey up before Kaiba stepped in.<p>

"Strange there are only 29 more Power Hungers as I heard Yami call them." Kaiba told the group after doing a soul scan. Yami's soul seemed to have dissolved in the darkness as he did when he first entered the building. Serenity was wondering what Yami was doing in the first place but decided that he was doing ok on his own.

"What's the problem Kaiba?" Marik asked.

"There are 50 souls in this building. 49 of them were the Power Hungers and the last one was like the leader" Kaiba told the group.

"The rest of them are located in the basement. The 28 Power Hungers are looking after the boss which is called the Power Devour. The Power Devour is stronger than the Power Hungers and more deadly as it likes feeds on the nerve system in the body." Yami appeared behind Kaiba making him jump a bit. Kaiba tried to punch Yami before Yami grabbed his fist and pushed him over. Kaiba looked at him before Bakura got in the way preventing the fight between Kaiba and Yami.

"So the basement then we can destroy them completely and the electricity will be back to normal" Kaiba told them. They all decided to go and get the Power Hungers and the Power Devour.

"_Yami before you go can we change back again?" _Yugi asked Yami. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi took his place again.

"_Why do you want to fight?"_

"_Because I want to test something that's all."_

"_Be careful then"_

"_ok"_

* * *

><p>Yugi walked behind everyone as Kaiba led them to the basement and opened the door. Inside there was lots of trash and just like Yami said the 28 Power Hungers and the Power Devour. Yami appeared next to Yugi before Yami placed his hand on his shoulder.<p>

"_You sure you can fight all of them?"_ Yami asked in a concern voice. Yugi gave a mental nod before Kaiba turned back to the group. Kaiba did a well explained plan towards them all and they all knew what they were doing before Kaiba looked at Yugi.

"Where is Yami?" Kaiba asked before everyone looked Yugi. Yugi stood there before the millennium puzzle made a faint glow but nothing happened.

"Yami's taking a little break. You have me" Yugi spoke before there was a screech that was high pitch that it caused some sound waves to happen and destroy some of the basement. The Power Devour was a long black creature with bright yellow eyes with electric teeth, an electric tail and razor sharp claws. It was lying on the ground as the Power Hungers were feeding it electricity that they had stored up in the body. Yugi watched them discharge the energy and sending it in a straight line. Yami was watching as well from behind Yugi before getting what Yugi was going for. Yugi then looked at the group and left them in search for something. Kaiba looked back at the group after seeing what the Power Hungers were doing and then looked at the group. Noticing Yugi went missing Kaiba glared at them all.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Bakura asked calmly before Kaiba pointed behind them all. They all followed his gaze and then noticed that Yugi was not there. Their mouths dropped open before the Power Hungers discovered them in their hiding spot. The 28 Power Hungers all started to attack the group before Yugi came back in holding a ball of electricity. Serenity noticed Yugi enter before the question came.

"Where have you been?" Serenity asked Yugi.

"I'm going to try a little experiment" Yugi stated

"Then why do you have a ball of electricity?" Serenity asked Yugi before she noticed that the ball was slowly decreasing in size and slowly the electricity started to flow into Yugi's hands. Yugi winced in pain as the electricity was entering his body. A few minutes later all the Power Hungers stopped attacking the group and started to attack Yugi and Serenity as they were next to each other. Yugi pushed Serenity out of the way and took all the attacks into him. Yami watched in horror at the attacks and tried to take control but Yugi would not give it to him. Yami watched helplessly as Yugi took the damage straight on.

The Power Hungers left Yugi alone as he was lying on the floor not moving. The Power Hungers went back to attack the group before the Power Devour looked at the prey on the floor. Yugi opened his eyes before electricity started to charge up around his body. Yugi got up and created a static charge before Kaiba noticed this and smiled.

"I think I just found Yugi's ability" Kaiba said quietly before the Power Hungers started to attack everyone as Yugi tried to get to the Power Devour to destroy it. Yugi managed to get to the Power Devour before releasing a very powerful discharge at the Power Devour. The discharge electricity shot everywhere zapping everything in its way. The group of people moved out of the way of the electricity as it came towards them. Kaiba watched at the electricity goes shooting through the Power Devour was shaking as the discharge was so powerful. Everyone watched as the Power Devour slowly started to stop moving before all the Power Hungers started to discharge everything they had right at Yugi. Yugi seemed to absorb the electricity and making his discharge stronger than ever. The Power Devour exploded after getting hit by Yugi's stronger discharge. The Power Devour exploded in different shades of yellow before everyone got covered in gunk from the Power Devour.

"This is going to take weeks to get out" Kaiba turned to see Marik complaining after getting his face covered in gunk.

"Look at the Power Hungers" Bakura pointed out to the Power Hungers cleaning the mess from the Power Devour before they all looked back at the group. The Power Hungers went over to the group and made a soft static sound as they looked at Kaiba. Yugi wobbled before falling over but was caught by a Power Hunger. Yugi looked back at the Power Hunger who caught him before the Power Hunger let Yugi get back on his feet. Yugi put out his hand and the Power Hunger let Yugi stroke it before Yami appeared behind him.

"_Yugi. I think I know what your ability is" _Yami told Yugi who looked at him after the Power hunger left him alone.

"_Hey Yami...you think?"_ Yugi asked Yami who nodded.

"_I think Kaiba found out but that's not your true ability. I think Kaiba believes that you can use electricity but I know better"_

"_I think I know my ability to. I think I have more than one though."_

"_Yes it seems like that but like I said before. Both of our powers are still growing."_

"_I think they are still growing because of out link with each other."_

"_Yugi...I still want to leave everyone here out of our business"_

"_I know Yami...Everyone here are just like us. We both have powers and so do they. Yami I know you don't want to stay but..."_

"_Let's kill them before what's after us will."_

"_YAMI!"_

"_Sorry but the longer we stay here the more they are at risk of..."_

"_Yami we are a team and nothing can change that. We will keep him from getting out and controlling you"_

As Yugi told Yami that Yami nodded and faded back inside the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi looked over to the gang and then slowly started walking over to them when a Power Hunger grabbed Yugi. Yami took over Yugi before breaking free from the Power Hunger before it took a bow towards Yami. Yami looked at the Power Hunger before the Power Hunger started giving off a bright light. The Power Hunger turned into a girl with long blond hair. Her blue eyes, pale skin, tall body looked right at Yami.

* * *

><p>"Yami we meet again" the girl said to Yami walked slowly towards the girl who was a former Power Hunger. Kaiba and the gang watched as Yami walked around the girl who watched him as he wandered around her. Yami finished walking around her and then looked at the group. Joey came up to the girl followed by the rest of the gang. Kaiba grabbed hold of Yami's wrist and pulled him away from the girl.<p>

"What connection do you have with him?" Kaiba growled at the girl. The girl giggled at Kaiba's growl before she controlled herself again and then looked towards Yami.

"I just wanted to talk to Yami that's all." The girl said to Kaiba before he turned to look at Bakura. Bakura sighed and nodded before the girl put out her hand out for Yami to take. She smiled innocently as Yami tried to get free from Kaiba's grip. Joey looked at Kaiba before helping Yami out from Kaiba's grip. Yami stumbled forward towards the girl. Yami's crimson eyes immediately were attracted to the girls blue eyes. The girl giggled before she took Yami's hand and took him away from the group.

"Where are you taking me?" Yami asked before the girl looked back at him.

"You should know that you're being hunted down Yami. You have sided with someone right?" The girl asked Yami.

"Yeah I know I'm being hunted down. It's something from another realm. I get the feeling that we should no stay with them as we should get out of here now" Yami told the girl.

"I like the fact that you seem to trust me." The girl said

"That's because I know you. Stacy." Yami said as he looked at Stacy. Yugi appeared next to Yami.

"_Stacy? How do know her?" _Yugi asked Yami. Yami sighed before looking back at Kaiba.

"_I met Stacy the first night in the graveyard we were at. Little did I know she was a Power Hunger. Stacy was crying over a grave when I found her. Yugi you were asleep and you let me wander around the new territory" _Yami explained to Yugi before Stacy looked at him.

"Yami do you have any idea that you have a bounty on you?" Stacy questioned Yami. Yami took a step back and Stacy watched him.

"How much for me?" Yami asked.

"It's not just you it's your partner as well. Yami" Stacy told Yami. Yami looked at the millennium puzzle hanging down from the chain around his neck. The Millennium caught Stacy's attention as she looked down at it and watched it for a little while.

"Yami I think we have to go back now" Serenity said as she put her hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami flinched as he felt her hand on his shoulder. Yami looked behind at Serenity before she smiled at him. Stacy smiled as she nodded before turning back into her Power Hunger form and ran off.

"Let's go" Kaiba told the group before Serenity left Yami's side and followed Kaiba as they left the room. Yami watched as Stacy left before disappearing into the darkness to catch up with the others. Kaiba reached the helicopter before getting the engines ready.

Serenity guided Yami back to his room as Kaiba still did not want to leave Yami on his own as he clearly stated that he was going to get out sooner or later. Yami and Serenity entered his room and Yami jumped on his bed to lie down to get some thinking. Serenity noticed that Yami was deep in thought that she left the room. Serenity wandered down the corridor to find everyone else there.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that having Yami and Yugi on our side is now a bad idea?" Joey asked the group who was half and half on the idea. Bakura and Marik looked at each other before making a sigh. Tea and Serenity think it's a good idea that they still accept Yami here along with Yugi as they seemed to have something out there looking for them. Joey and Tristan never minded but Kaiba looked around before hearing something in the back ground. Kaiba got up and left the room as he wandered down the corridor.

"Yami?" Kaiba asked and Yami stopped. Kaiba and Yami were standing next to each other but facing the opposite direction. Yami looked out of the corner of his eye at Kaiba.

"What's wrong with you?" Yami asked before looking out towards the darkness in the corridor.

"Why do you have a bounty on you?" Kaiba asked Yami. Yami smiled.

* * *

><p>Kaiba: After 3 hours you finaly get it<p>

FC: oh I got it in the first couple of minuets I just liked seeing you get fustrated.

Kaiba: Stacy is a Own Character that FireCacodemon made up just for this chapter.

FC: Story Kaiba!

Kaiba: Whatever.

FC: Please review this story, It would be much appreciated.

FC: Since Kaiba did not say it at the beggining. I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I do own the creatures Power Hungers, Power Devour. I also own the story line. If I see someone taking this idea but making it to their standerds. please tell me because I might want to read it.

Kaiba: More like have a got at them.

FC: Watch it Kaiba or I will send you to the Shadow Realm as I am now friends with Yami Bakura and Yami Marik.

Kaiba: You guys Better review or else.

FC: Stop with the threating Kaiba.


	4. The Bounty

FireCacodemon: Back with another chapter.

Kaiba: Since you have been on exam leave this story is getting more attention

FC: I guess so...

Kaiba: We were given a comment from FireCacodemon's friend from school saying there was not enough me in the last chapter. Thank You YYxYandJxS4eva for giving FireCacodemon this comment.

FC: So I wrote the chapter with Kaiba in all the way and very little of Yami and the rest of the group.

Kaiba: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh thankfully but soon Yu-Gi-Oh will be run by Kaiba Corp.

FC: No it won't. Enjoy the chapter

Kaiba: You better enjoy the chapter

FC: *sigh*

* * *

><p>The Bounty<p>

"Why do you have a bounty on you?" Kaiba asked Yami again before Yami sighed and wondered off. Kaiba stood there before walking in a different direction from Yami. Kaiba was staring at the floor before Tea was standing in front of him.

"Something wrong Kaiba?" Tea asked in a concerned voice. Kaiba nodded before walking past Tea.

"It's Yami isn't it?" Tea said before Kaiba nodded again. Kaiba's phone went off in his pocket. Kaiba picked out his pocket before answering it.

"_Hello Kaiba. I want to meet you outside in the abandoned warehouse where I first found you" _Kaiba's boss told Kaiba.

"What will be the topic?" Kaiba asked his boss who just laughed on the other side. Kaiba hung up the phone before going to his room. Kaiba opened the door to find that Mokuba was asleep in his bed and stirred when Kaiba walked in. There was something that Kaiba wanted to find out but decided not to keep his boss waiting for him.

Kaiba wandered down the alley way until he reached the door to the abandoned ware house. Kaiba opened the door and walked in and found there was a sitting area already made out for him and his boss. Kaiba wandered over to the sitting area and sat down in a red leather chair and placed his arms on the chair's arms. A tall man with long silver hair in a black suit came into Kaiba's sight. The man sat down in a chair opposite to Kaiba and smiled.

"Do you know about the boy with two sides" the man asked Kaiba who nodded.

"Yes...Do you know about the bounty on him?" Kaiba asked his boss.

"Kaiba I do know that everyone is after him for what he could do. Everyone is after him just to destroy you. My you do have a lot of enemies trying to kill you. Kaiba you must be careful around that boy. People say that he has power that no one else can get even if they tried." The boss told Kaiba.

"Sorry sir but I never caught your name" Kaiba said before the man smiled.

"My name is Shi." Shi told Kaiba who nodded.

"Shi...That rings a bell but I can't remember when I have heard of it" Kaiba told Shi. Shi looked at Kaiba with his venom green eyes. Shi looked down at the seat he was sitting in before Kaiba looked directly at him.

"Tell me everything you know about the boy and I will tell you more about the bounty on the boy. I know you are interested in it Kaiba. I know you are because I can see it in your eyes" Shi told Kaiba. Kaiba smiled.

"That's what I wanted to know about but when I asked Yami he just smiled at me before making a sigh and walking off" Kaiba told Shi.

"Yes he seems to be difficult to handle sometimes" Shi commented on what Kaiba told him.

"They have a split personality but refer themselves as Yugi which is the more childish looking one and then there's Yami. Yami seems to be the one more concerned about what's happening and controls darkness. Yugi on the other hand I believe is still keeping secrets from the rest of us. Yami's power level is beyond any of us and I have a feeling that it's only getting stronger. A few days training will sort him out but I'm still lost with Yugi since Yami won't let me test him." Kaiba told Shi. Shi nodded as Kaiba stopped and absorbed everything Kaiba told him.

"As for the boy's bounty..." Shi told Kaiba before bringing out a piece of paper. Kaiba took the paper from Shi's hands before realizing that there was a picture of Yami standing on guard with the sword in his hand. Kaiba then looked at what was written underneath.

"The King of Darkness and his partner the Prince of Light are very dangerous when found take caution in capturing as the King of Darkness is more dangerous when he senses danger. Take care while approaching. If you do capture this boy then please text trap to 1313. Your reward will be waiting for you to pick it up. We pay when we receive." Kaiba read out and Shi nodded. Kaiba re-read it just to make sure that he did not miss anything.

"And there is no payment on there. It could be anything" Shi told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at the paper before realising that what Shi said was true.

"Why would you not have a price on the paper?" Kaiba asked before Shi took back the paper from Kaiba.

"I want you and Mokuba to spend a day out tomorrow because you could do with a holiday" Shi told Kaiba who nodded.

"What are you going to do about Yami and Yugi?" Kaiba asked Shi who smiled.

"Don't worry about those two. As long they don't go missing from your building you have nothing to worry about." Shi said to Kaiba before they both got up.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you Kaiba but I must be off now. It's getting near sunlight." Shi told Kaiba who shook hands with his boss and both left the building.

The TSA – The Bounty

"Morning Seto" Mokuba chirped to his brother in the morning. Kaiba grumbled as Mokuba started shaking him awake.

"Mokuba...go away" Kaiba growled at his little brother before pulling the sheets over his head. Mokuba laughed as he pulled the sheets off Kaiba's head and off the bed completely. Kaiba shivered a little before sighed in defeat from his little brother.

"Seto can we go out for a day and away from here?" Mokuba asked Kaiba before he smiled.

"Yeah our boss Shi told me it would be a good idea if we got away from here and spent some time together." Kaiba told Mokuba who smiled.

"Seto can we go out to the beach?" Mokuba asked Kaiba who nodded in reply.

"If you want to go there then let's go" Kaiba told Mokuba who then left the room for Kaiba to get ready for the day. Kaiba thought about what Shi told him last night before there was a knock on the door. Kaiba got up still in his pyjamas and answered the door. Yami stood there looking at Kaiba.

"Sorry to disturb you Kaiba but do you mind if I get on with some training?" Yami asked with Serenity standing behind him. Kaiba shook his head.

"The more you train your abilities the stronger you become and there for the more you can protect yourself" Kaiba told Yami. "Just make sure you have someone watching you as I still don't trust you alone yet. I know you are trying to get out of here because of your unknown bounty" Yami looked up at Kaiba before the door closed.

"What was that all about?" Serenity asked Yami.

"Serenity I want you to keep an eye on my power levels while I'm training. The last time I checked my power levels were over 500. If it does get over 500 tell me and I'll stop. As for the bounty..." Yami told Serenity before he trailed off.

"Come on you can tell me when you're ready. That might be after training" Serenity told Yami who looked up at her before she took his hand and they walked off. Kaiba smiled as he knew Yami would be in good hands with Serenity.

Kaiba unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Kaiba sat down on the bed before he looked down and went into deep thoughts. Kaiba was thinking about the time when he first met Shi.

Flashback Start

"**Good morning Seto Kaiba" A tall black haired man said as he entered the room followed by the tall man with long silver hair walked in.**

"**Who is he?" Kaiba asked stubbornly**

"**Can we talk alone Mr. Kaiba?" The man asked Kaiba who nodded. Kaiba waved his hand and the black haired man left the room leaving the silver haired man alone with Kaiba.**

"**What do you want to talk about?" Kaiba asked the man who smiled.**

"**Seto Kaiba have you ever felt like you're different from everyone else?" The man asked before Kaiba looked up at him. The man smiled at him.**

"**Why do you care if I feel different?" Kaiba asked him before the man smiled again.**

"**I'm starting up a new business and it will involve people with special abilities like you. Seto Kaiba. You have the ability to locate souls of people and mapping areas am I right?" the man asked Kaiba before he looked up at the man who smiled.**

"**How did you know about that? Not even Mokuba knows that?" Kaiba told him. The man smiled.**

"**I have my sources Kaiba. I'm wondering if you would join me as I to have a special ability. I'm going to let you figure that out by yourself though" The man said before Kaiba looked directly at the man's eyes.**

"**I'll help you in your pathetic new business if it means keeping my ability a secret" Kaiba said as he saw the possible black mail in the man's eyes. The man nodded.**

"**Thank you Seto Kaiba. Your ability will not go to waste" The man said before he turned away from Kaiba and started walking towards the door.**

"**How will I find you again?" Kaiba questioned **

"**My name is Shi. Look me up" Shi told Kaiba before he left the room and closed the door behind him.**

Flashback End

Kaiba looked up at the ceiling before he got up from the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. Kaiba opened it to pull out a black long sleeved top with black trousers and a white trench coat. Kaiba smiled as he quickly got changed into the new set of clothes and left his bedroom.

The TSA – The Bounty

Kaiba wandered down the corridor into the room where Kaiba could observe the training room. Serenity was sitting down in front of the screens before looking behind her at Kaiba.

"Can I help you?" Serenity asked Kaiba before they both looked inside the training room where Yami was training. Yami was wielding the sword of darkness while fighting off a Red-eyes Black Dragon. Yami was letting the dragon get close to him before fighting back. Kaiba looked over at the charts that were testing Yami before pushing a button and the red-eyes went away. A Celtic Guardian entered the room.

"Yami the Celtic Guardian is going to help your swordsmen ship. Before I put you onto royalty" Serenity said as she pushed a button before speaking. Yami looked up at the box before nodding.

"I trust you will train him well" Kaiba said to Serenity before she looked puzzled.

"Kaiba what is going to happen to him?" Serenity asked as she looked at him.

"He's staying here" Kaiba said as he started to leave Serenity alone. "Just make sure you give him hard core training" Kaiba's last words were said as he closed the door. Kaiba felt something grab his legs before he could even look down he knew who grabbed him.

"Seto can we go now?" Mokuba asked before Kaiba could do anything. Kaiba smiled before Mokuba let go of his older brother. Kaiba kneeled down to Mokuba's height and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure when we get the food ready for today and when we place someone responsible in charge." Kaiba told his little brother. Kaiba then ruffled up Mokuba's hair and then noticed that Tea walked past him.

"Seto...can we put Tea in charge?" Mokuba asked and Kaiba nodded.

"Tea! You're in charge while I'm out!" Kaiba called to Tea who turned round and nodded.

"Right lets go and get the food" Kaiba said to his little brother. Yami opened the door of the training room to take a break.

"Kaiba...If you get into a fight and find a sphere of anything then please collect it. It's not for me but for Yugi" Yami said before walking away from Kaiba.

"Yami is one strange person" Kaiba mumbled to himself before walking in the direction of the kitchen with Mokuba by his side.

The TSA – The Bounty

The sand on the beach was warm as Kaiba put down a Blue-eyes white dragon beach towel to sit on. Mokuba got out a special Kaiba Corp beach towel and sat down on that. There was a brown basket sitting in front of Kaiba. Kaiba opened the basket and brought out a light blue container and poured some coffee into a small plastic cup with the blue-eyes white dragon on it. Mokuba was busy making a sand castle with water from the ocean and mixing it with sand. Mokuba was busy with himself that Kaiba smiled to see Mokuba really happy. Mokuba was building the sandcastle before two people came over to him.

"Do you need help little boy?" Mokuba looked up to see two boys older than him staring down back at him. Mokuba looked at the boys before they started kicking Mokuba's sand castle and destroy it. Kaiba noticed this and then stood up before wandering over to the boys.

"Do you have a problem with my little brother?" Kaiba asked the two boys before they took one look at Kaiba before the boys smiled.

"No sir...we were after you" The boys said together before they both ran to the ocean. The ocean water started to form some type of armour around them. Mokuba looked at the boys who started to turn into massive water dragons. Everyone at the beach pointed and screamed at the scene before running off.

"I don't even have a weapon...There is no way I can fight them" Kaiba growled to himself before looking over at Mokuba who was shaking in fear. The two water dragons looked at Kaiba before licking their dragon teeth as if they were showing off. Kaiba looked behind him at Mokuba and then back at the two water dragon that had now slowly started to advance on Kaiba. Kaiba had no weapon nearby and had no chances of defending himself. Kaiba only moved to protect Mokuba. The two dragons were not interested in Mokuba but in Kaiba.

"Seto!" Mokuba called out to him. Kaiba turned to look at Mokuba out of the corner of his eye before the dragons both lunged at Kaiba. Kaiba kicked them off before turning to Mokuba.

"Go and find me a weapon...please hurry!" Kaiba yelled at his little brother who then shot of towards the headquarters. Kaiba kicked off the dragons before one of them grabbed hold of him and flapped its wings to take off.

"SETO!" Mokuba cried out when he saw his brother in the claws of a dragon. Kaiba looked down at his little brother who brought back a bow and arrow. Mokuba fired an arrow at the dragon. The arrow turned into arrow of lightning as sparks started to fly off the tip of the arrow and it went straight through the dragon. The dragon dropped Kaiba as it was getting shocked by the effects of the arrow. Kaiba was falling into the ocean to his relief. As Kaiba swam back up to the surface the other dragon dived into the ocean. Kaiba swam to the safety of the beach. Kaiba's clothes were soaking wet from the ocean before the ocean's waves started to turn harsher and thunder clouds started to form in the air. Kaiba looked at his little brother before a sea serpent appeared.

"Mokuba where did you get them from?" Kaiba asked pointing towards Mokuba's bow and arrow. The bow was a light brown with a very tight string what gave off a faint glow as Mokuba held it in his hand. The arrow made a faint glow as Mokuba put the bow and arrow together. Kaiba glanced around before he heard a screech from another dragon. Kaiba looked up to find a Blue-eyes White Dragon coming towards him.

"Seto I found them coming towards me like I was attracting them...Is that a Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Mokuba asked when he pointed up into the sky as the dragon attacked the sea serpent. Kaiba and Mokuba both watched as the dragon and serpent went onto a head to head fight. Kaiba and Mokuba moved back to get some more weapons in case they needed to help the Blue-Eyes fight. The battle raged on for a long while and the sea serpent was destroyed and the Blue-Eyes collapsed from exhaustion. Kaiba and Mokuba ran up to the dragon before it started glowing white. Kaiba and Mokuba shielded their eyes from the shining coming off the dragon. The dragon transformed into a young girl with blue eyes and white hair. Her skin was pale and she was wearing a pair of white trainers with cream coloured trousers and a white t-shirt.

"Thank you for saving me Mokuba and I think she's unconscious" Kaiba told Mokuba who nodded.

"Seto we should take her back...hang on what is she holding?" Mokuba said as she was holding a sphere of water.

"Where I have seen something like that before?" Kaiba questioned himself before realising that something like that came from the Power Hungers after they were killed.

"Please...give...this...to...him..." The girl said weakly before Mokuba took the sphere out of her hands and then examined it.

"Seto it looks like really cool" Mokuba said with excitement. Kaiba looked at his brother before he picked up the girl in his arms and started to walk off with her back to the organisation. Mokuba followed his brother after packing everything up.

The TSA – The Bounty

"Wait so you're telling me something is after you?" Joey asked Kaiba as everyone sat down.

"Where the hell is Yami and Serenity?" Tristan asked everyone. Tea looked at the group before Yugi and Serenity came in.

"Sorry guys the training went a little over time" Serenity apologised to the group. Kaiba glared at Yugi and Serenity before Yugi shivered.

"Is it just me or is it getting colder in here?" Yugi questioned. Everyone looked at him with the look saying 'It's just you'. Mokuba was there and had found a quiver for the arrows and placed the bow around him. Kaiba looked around the room to everyone before noticing that Yugi's hand was twitching.

"Yugi you ok?" Kaiba asked Yugi before he nodded.

"Yeah...I just...never mind" Yugi told Kaiba knowing that Kaiba was not convinced sighed.

The TSA – The Bounty

The girl recovered after 3 hours. She woke up and sat up looking in the place she was now. The girl left the sofa and started to walk around the room.

"Where is it?" the girl asked herself as she was searching around the room. Kaiba walked in the room and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you have recovered" Kaiba said but the girl turned to him.

"Do you know where the sphere of water is?" The girl asked Kaiba.

"First tell me your name" Kaiba told her. She nodded before looking at him with those blue eyes.

"My name is Kisara" Kisara told Kaiba. Kaiba smiled as he liked the name Kisara. Kisara looked at him before admiring him in his clothes. Kaiba had changed into his white suit with a light blue tie. Kaiba looked up at her.

"Who did you want the sphere of water to go to anyway?" Kaiba asked before she looked at him in a puzzled face.

"I'm not sure what their name is but I can safely tell you this. The more Spheres of anything he collects the stronger he becomes." Kisara told Kaiba who nodded to show he understood.

"Are you a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Kaiba asked Kisara before she nodded.

"Yes I'm a Blue-Eyes. Why do you care?" Kisara asked before Kaiba looked at her with his cold blue eyes. They both looked at each other before Kisara turned away.

"My names Seto Kaiba but everyone calls me Kaiba unless you're Mokuba then its Seto." Kaiba told Kisara who smiled.

"Your brother is so sweet" She told Kaiba who smiled.

The TSA – The Bounty

"Dinner's ready!" Tea called up to everyone. A few minutes later everyone was sitting down at a long black table. Kaiba was sitting at the end of the table while everyone else sat sitting opposite each other. On Kaiba's right there was: Yugi, Serenity, Joey, Bakura and then Mokuba opposite Kaiba on the other end of the table. On Kaiba's left was: Kisara, Tea, Tristan and Marik. There was a strange silence as everyone was looking at Kisara. Kisara looked at the rest until she set her eyes on Yugi.

"You" She mouthed at Yugi. Yugi then looked confused at what Kisara mouthed to him.

"What about me?" Yugi mouthed back. Everyone else watched Kisara and Yugi mouthing something at each other.

"Can you please talk English instead of mouthing everything?" Joey asked as he was getting completely confused by this whole conversation.

"Sorry Joey but she was only asking me what I was doing here" Yugi said before Bakura detected a lie.

"Yugi I'm sorry but can you please not lie to us" Bakura told Yugi who then looked down at the table.

"Sorry Bakura but..."

"Yugi tell us everything" Kaiba interrupted Yugi. Yugi heard the soft growl from Yami as Kaiba interrupted him.

"_Yugi..." _Yami purred at Yugi. Yugi looked behind him to see Yami in spirit form standing behind him.

"_Yami what do you want?" _Yugi questioned Yami

"_I'm just going to ask if I could have some of the chicken...that's all"_

"_Are you sure you not after attacking Kaiba?"_

"_Don't worry about him...I'm after the meat on the table" _Yami told Yugi as he pointed to the meat on the table. Yugi looked at the meat before looking back at Kisara.

"I think we all tuck into our meals before we all go into the training room to start training." Tea said as she looked around the group. Kaiba glared at Tea.

"For training I'm only interested in watching Yugi, Bakura, Joey and Serenity." Kaiba told the group.

"Before the training starts can I give something to Yugi?" Kisara asked Kaiba who nodded. After everything was settled everyone tucked into their meal. Yugi allowed Yami to take over so that he could get some food as well. Yami devoured all the meat on Yugi's plate before Yami let Yugi back in control and Yugi enjoyed the rest of the meal. Kaiba noticed along with Kisara.

The TSA – The Bounty

"Hey Kaiba...can I ask you something?" Yugi asked Kaiba as everyone left the dinner table. Kaiba looked at Yugi and could see that something was bothering him. Kisara was staying at Kaiba's side all the time after he took her in and started to look after her. Kisara had an idea on what Yugi wanted to ask.

"What do you want to ask?" Kaiba said as he looked at Yugi. Yugi flinched as Kaiba's eyes started to watch him. Yugi's hand was tapping on the table in a strange rhythm that Kaiba had never heard before.

"Well...it's to do with training...and something else" Yugi started before Kisara got up from the table and walked next to Kaiba.

"What about training?" Kaiba asked coldly towards Yugi.

"Can I train alone before working in a group...I think both me and Yami will prefer it" Yugi told Kaiba who started laughing. Yugi looked up at Kisara who looked shocked. Yugi gave her a puzzled look before Kaiba started to control himself with laughter.

"You need to learn about working in a group and don't let Yami control you. You are your own and you are unique" Kaiba told Yugi.

"Sorry but did you say Yami?" Kisara asked them both. Yugi nodded before the Millennium puzzle started to glow and Yami took over. Yami looked at Kisara before she really did look shocked. Kaiba smiled.

"What's wrong Yami don't trust me training Yugi?" Kaiba asked Yami before noticing that his comment just went right over him.

"Kaiba I don't think you should say that to Yami. The King of Darkness" Kisara said as she gently placed her hand on Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba looked at her before looking at Yami. Yami's crimson eyes were filled with curiosity.

"How do you know what I'm called?" Yami asked before getting up from his seat and wandered over to Kisara. She watched Yami as he walked over to her before she moved away from Kaiba. Yami walked around Kisara and examined her. Kisara watched Yami.

"You're not so dangerous are you?" Kisara commented on Yami's actions.

"Only dangerous when threatened" Yami said to Kisara with a smile on his face. Kaiba watched Yami before Kaiba stood up and put his hand out and grabbed Yami.

"Listen Yami go back to your room" Kaiba growled at Yami before he smiled.

"I need to ask you what you know about my bounty. I could fill you in with a little bit more information" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba let go of Yami before he sat down in the seat he was in for dinner and Kisara sat next to Kaiba. Kaiba sat down in his seat before putting his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his hands that linked together. Yami crossed his arms and his legs while looking at Kaiba. Kisara sat down and placed her arms on the table and looked at Kaiba waiting for him to start.

"My boss told me that you have the ability to destroy me, you have a power that no one else can get ever if they tried. I'm guessing that's because you can harness the darkness and use it at you command. You are very dangerous when you sense danger and you can get really aggressive by what I have seen. There is no clear bounty for you. If you text trap to 1313 then I would get the reward." Kaiba told Yami before he smiled.

"Yeah I'm probably worth over what a most wanted criminal is. Say if it's in England. I would be over £1,000,000,00. I'm going to say that I can destroy you Kaiba blindfolded, No one else can harness the power of darkness like I can, I can sense danger since I'm in tune with my surroundings Kaiba. You don't want to see me in a very bad mood Kaiba. I can also crush the minds of people I do not like and then send them to a place called the Shadow Realm. I also control 3 of the most dangerous monsters in the whole Duel Monster universe. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra." Yami told Kaiba and Kisara. Yami sighed seeing that shocked expressions on their faces.

"Are your powers still growing?" Kisara asked Yami who then nodded.

The TSA – The Bounty

"Kisara your room is here. Please feel welcome to change the sight of the room if you want. Please ignore Joey and Tristan they get into mischief a lot. Just tell me if they are annoying you" Kaiba told Kisara as she walked into her new room. Kaiba smiled as she went to her bed and sat down on it. She seemed to like her room before he felt something grab him. Kaiba looked down to see his brother clinging onto his legs.

"Mokuba are you ok?" Kaiba asked concerned about his little brother. Mokuba looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Seto...Joey...and...Tristan...pulled...a...prank...on...me" Mokuba said through the tears falling down from his face. Kaiba's eyes filled up with rage.

"Mokuba. I'm going to teach them a lesson. Do you want to watch?" Kaiba asked his little brother. Mokuba nodded through the tears.

"Seto...I'll...show...you...the...way" Mokuba told Kaiba. Kaiba took Mokuba's hand and Mokuba started to lead the way.

Mokuba brought Kaiba to Joey and Tristan who were laughing their heads off.

"What did you do to my brother!" Kaiba yelled at the two. They both jumped out of their skin before bowing down to Kaiba.

"We're sorry Kaiba it was a simple little prank" Tristan begs Kaiba for forgiveness.

"You know what that means right?" Kaiba asked with a smile on his face.

"Me and Tristan are going to have to be bait for the next creatures that come after us for the rest of the year" Joey said before Kaiba shook his head.

"I'm going to let Yami use you for target practise" Kaiba said before Joey and Tristan both shot a look saying that he must be joking. Kaiba smiled at he loved their pain as it was his joy. Tristan and Joey were still on the floor before it came to 10 o'clock at night.

"How rough will Yami be?" Joey asked Kaiba before he gave him a sinister look.

"Yami's been doing hard core training. In other words my training level. You two won't stand a chance." Kaiba told them before they both groaned.

"Maybe pranking Mokuba was not a good idea" Tristan said to Joey as they both got up. Kaiba was still staring at them as they started to go off to bed.

"Seto do you think they will ever pull a prank on me again?" Mokuba asked his big brother.

"No. I think they will learn their lesson when they nearly get killed from Yami" Kaiba said before making a yawn. "That reminds me. We should be getting some sleep. Today has been eventful" Kaiba told Mokuba who made a yawn.

"I think that would be good" Mokuba replied to Kaiba. Kaiba and Mokuba walked off down the corridor to get sorted for a good night. Kaiba and Mokuba both brushed their teeth like they did in the mornings and after lunch if they were not out. Both slipped into their pyjamas and went off to bed.

The TSA – The Bounty

"_Hey Yami?" _Yugi called out to his partner before falling asleep. Yami turned to look at him

"_What's brothering you?" _Yami questioned Yugi. Yugi looked down for a little while before looking back at his partner.

"_What you said before...to Kaiba...is it all true and what he said to you?" _Yugi asked Yami. Yami looked away from Yugi before Yugi got the answer he was not looking for.

"_You remember when you first found the Millennium Puzzle? Everything that was attached to it?"_ Yami asked Yugi who nodded.

"_Yeah I remember why_?" Yugi asked Yami.

"_They were testing on how much energy I had as a soul. My soul has been the strongest they found...I don't really remember much but whatever it is...after they found that out they were going to use me like a weapon...something I can't stand being used as. To you I'm your friend and possible to everyone else. To the outside world. I'm a possible weapon of chaos."_ Yami told Yugi.

"_I don't think Kaiba is going to let us leave no matter what we do. I noticed that you were a bit destructive in the past but now you've changed for the better. I just hope nothing bad happens to us here" _Yugi told Yami. Yami smiled at Yugi before Yugi yawned.

"_You best be getting some sleep Yugi. Why was your hand twitching before?" _Yami asked Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami for a minute.

"_I think it was because I could sense something that I either wanted or needed. I think it was a sphere or something."_ Yugi told Yami before Yami placed his hand on Yugi's forehead and Yugi slowly fell asleep.

"_Good night Prince of Light"_ Yami said before disappearing into the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

><p>FC: I hope there was enough action in that chapter.<p>

Kaiba: I think so. why did you bring Kisara in it?

FC: She's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Kaiba: I know but are you going to get me in a relationship with her?

FC: Depends on what I feel like when I'm writing the next chapter.

Kaiba: Review or my Blue-eyes White Dragon will destroy...

FC: KAIBA!

Kaiba: What?

FC: We had a whole conversation about threatning our readers.

Kaiba: Review if you don't want me to listen to it again.

FC: Until next chapter readers.


	5. Training With Yami

FireCacodemon: After the long wait the next chapter is finaly up.

Kaiba: Its about time you finished this chapter.

FC: Sorry guys for the long wait...its not like anyone would read this.

Kaiba: Don't put your self down. Maybe this is not the best story you came up with.

FC: Yeah I guess so.

Kaiba: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. FireCacodemon does own the character Shi that you met in the last chapter and the Earth Stompers.

* * *

><p>Training with Yami<p>

"_SERENITY, JOEY, TRISTAN, MOKUBA, TEA, BAKURA, MARIK, KISARA...WHERE ARE YOU?" Kaiba called out to everyone as he excited a burning building. Kaiba started to cough before something pushed him down to the ground. Kaiba looked up to see Yami standing over him. Yami smiled as he drew the sword created by shadows before stabbing Kaiba in the heart by the sword._

"_I'm not a weapon for you just to use and let you get away with it." Yami told Kaiba in a harsh, cold tone of voice. Kaiba looked at Yami before he removed the sword from Kaiba's heart before the shadows started to take him away._

"_Yami, why are you doing this?" Kaiba muttered under his breath. Yami's hearing picked it up and smiled._

"_You just used me like another weapon. You never understood me or Yugi. Yugi is out there killing the rest of the team while I'm attacking you" Yami told Kaiba before he knew it the shadows started to drag him off to the shadow realm._

"_Don't worry Master. We will take good care of Seto Kaiba" The shadows hissed to both Yami and Kaiba. Yami smiled and thanked the shadows before walking off. The shadows slowly but surely dragged him into the shadow realm._

"Seto wake up!" _Kaiba heard someone call his name. Yami told Kaiba that Yugi was taking care about Mokuba so why was he hearing his voice now. Kaiba felt something shaking him trying to wake him up._

The TSA – Training with Yami

Kaiba woke up in bed with Mokuba crying over him. Kaiba looked around to see the building still in once piece before looking towards Mokuba. Mokuba had woken up everyone else to see if they could help Kaiba wake up from a nightmare. Kaiba looked to see everyone he thought was dead before smiling. Serenity was there with her brother Joey. Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Marik were standing there along with Kisara. The only person not there was Yugi but at the moment Kaiba was not quite ready to see Yugi at the moment. Kaiba looked up from the bed to see everyone smiling at him.

"Seto...what happened?" Mokuba was the first to ask. Kaiba looked at his brother before embracing him into a hug. Mokuba hugged Seto back before Tea could feel Kaiba's negative emotion. Tea smiled as she saw tears fall from Kaiba's face as he was just glad to have Mokuba back with him.

"Sorry Mokuba...I had a nightmare...Yami tried to kill me...he said I was treating him...like a weapon." Kaiba told Mokuba. Mokuba looked at Kaiba before they stayed in the hug for a little bit longer. Kaiba's alarm went off beside him before Joey decided to turn it off. Joey and Serenity both left to go and sort out breakfast for everyone. Kaiba watched as Joey and Serenity both left before he stopped hugging Mokuba.

"Seto you feeling any better?" Mokuba asked Kaiba concerned. Kaiba nodded before wanting to get out of bed. Everyone else left to sort themselves out for the day but when checking on Yugi's room he was nowhere to be seen. Kaiba got up from the bed and got himself changed and walked down the corridor with Mokuba at his side. Kaiba wondered where Yugi was before he heard laughter in the main room. As he entered he noticed that Kisara and Yugi were having a good conversation on a subject that Kaiba never heard of before. Kisara came over to Kaiba for a nice conversation with Yugi acting like he's waiting for her to come back.

"Kaiba...where is the sphere of water that I gave you?" Kisara asked Kaiba nicely before Kaiba felt the heat getting to his face.

"The sphere of water? I think I put it in my pocket." Kaiba told her as he reached for the sphere in his pocket and gave it to Kisara. Kisara bowed towards Kaiba before turning and handing the sphere over to Yugi. Yugi held the sphere in both his hands before Kaiba's interest wondered what Yugi was going to do with the sphere. A light started to emit off the sphere before it turned into a pool of water in his hands and started to get absorbed into his skin. The process was amazing to watch but none of the water fell on the floor before there was no water left. Kaiba realised what Yugi's special ability was.

"Yugi has the ability to absorb anything as long as he has a sphere containing the power...interesting. That must have been why he used electricity last time." Kaiba told himself quietly. Kisara and Yugi both looked up at him before Kaiba walked over to them both. Yugi seemed a little intimidated at Kaiba be then Kisara reassured him that everything will be fine. Kisara and Yugi had become fast friends as they started talking to each other. Kisara though it would be best if Kaiba and Yugi talked alone.

"Yugi. I'll see you later if you want?" Kisara told Yugi. Yugi smiled and nodded before Yami took over. Kaiba watched at how Yami looked into his eyes waiting to find something new. Kaiba looked right into Yami's crimson eyes before looking away.

"I want to train with you since we are both on the same level as each other" Kaiba told Yami. Yami nodded before walking off towards the training grounds. Kaiba watched Yami as he walked off before he got a slice of toast with butter on and followed him. Kaiba walked into the training room to see Yami waiting for him. Kaiba smiled to see that Yami was alert to his area he was in.

"Why did you take us?" Yami asked Kaiba after a few minutes. Kaiba looked at Yami as he wanted to know what was bothering him as he kept a straight face most of the time when he was in the open but more emotional when he was talking to Yugi alone. Kaiba watched Yami as he got himself warmed up for the training. Kaiba also did his methods of training before Mokuba entered the watching room. Mokuba wanted to watch both Yami and Kaiba to see if they could team up with each other and solve their problems. Kaiba had a feeling that since Yami was use to fighting alone he would take out everything that came to their way.

"Because you were killing our agents" Kaiba told Yami before he smiled.

"Only because you were threatening me Kaiba. You and your boss" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yami before he started the training. First came a massive black dragon with red eyes. Yami looked at the dragon before he drew the sword from the darkness. Yami held the sword before looking at Kaiba to see what he was going to do. Kaiba ran up to the dragon and started using martial arts against the dragon. This was proved useful until the dragon tried to fight back at Kaiba. Yami stood back and watched as Kaiba was fighting the dragon before noticing that the dragon was really taking no damage from the punches and the flying kicks that Kaiba was delivering to it. Yami looked down at his sword before the dragon tried to swat Kaiba away from it. Yami then gave out a yawn of boredom as he was letting Kaiba tackle the dragon on his own.

"_Why don't you join in?"_ Yugi appeared next to Yami. Yami shook his head.

"_Yugi there is no point. Red-eyes black dragon can't be killed that easily as it has tough scaled protecting it. Besides little Yugi its fun watching Kaiba do all the fighting and failing to even make a dent in the dragon's scales" _Yami told Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami before looking at the sword.

"_I don't like being called 'Little Yugi' so why bring out the sword?" _Yugi asked Yami.

"_Sorry Yugi but I don't want to take away Kaiba's thunder as you would say" _Yami told Yugi who seemed to understand.

"_You might have to do something now as that dragon is coming after you!" _Yugi told Yami before disappearing and Yami took action and stopped the dragon coming closer to him with a slash from his sword. The dragon's scales were slashed but that did not stop the dragon from attacking Yami. Kaiba watched as Yami and the dragon started to get into a fight. Kaiba watched as Yami made it into a life or death situation and was more defensive then before when he was normally aggressive. Kaiba then joined in the battle before the dragon started to use its fiery breath to make more damage.

"Kaiba how did you catch the dragons?" Yami asked Kaiba curiously. Kaiba looked at Yami for a couple of seconds before the claw of the red eyes tried to squash Yami. Yami moved out of the way.

"The whole group captured many creatures but then released them into a different area in the world. We just call upon what we want to train against and the creature will come to us." Kaiba told Yami as Yami slashed at the dragon with his sword.

"Ever heard of the 3 Egyptian Gods?" Yami asked Kaiba as if nothing was there to destroy them. Kaiba looked at Yami puzzled for a couple of seconds before Kaiba and Yami were both slashed. Yami was too slow to put up the sword for a shield and three scratch marks were visible on his skin. Yami grunted in pain as Kaiba struggled to get on his feet. Kaiba looked at his arm as it was mostly damaged. Yami got back up to his feet with no problem but when he tried to move forward went down into a kneeling position with his sword for balance. Kaiba smiled at Yami.

"Not so powerful now are you?" Kaiba asked as the dragon started to advance on Yami. Yami smiled and his hand gave off a purple glow. The cuts on his front started to heal but before they could finish the dragon slashed at him again causing Yami to his the fall and fall to his knees again. Kaiba smiled seeing Yami struggle after he caused so much problems for the agency. Kaiba only stopped smiling when a ball of raw energy came flying at him. The dragon had moved away from Yami as he fired the raw energy at it. Kaiba avoided the energy ball before it got too close and then looked at Yami. The wounds on Yami started healing again before the dragon went after Kaiba. Yami smiled as the Red eyes blasted fire right at him. Kaiba avoided the fire before Yami was fully recovered and joined in the fight again. Yami had replaced the sword with a small dagger with a dark green blade and it seemed to be dripping a liquid. Kaiba only guessed that it was poison before he noticed there were markings on the blade itself.

"Yami what does the blade symbols mean?" Kaiba asked Yami before he smiled.

"Why do you want to know?" Yami asked Kaiba before Yami threw the dagger right at the dragon. The dagger pierced the dragon's scales and attacked the dragon inside. Yami smiled as the dragon collapsed on the ground. Yami walked over to the dead dragon and removed the dagger from it. The dagger had a silver liquid on it.

"The symbols indicate what type of blade it is. This blade is poison." Yami told Kaiba.

"You killed the dragon" Kaiba told Yami who simply shrugged. Yami was not letting the dragon get the better of him after causing very bad injuries to him. Yami looked at the dagger before running his finger along the blade of it causing his skin to open letting red drops of blood land on the blade. The blade then glowed before the dagger disappeared. Kaiba looked at Yami suspiciously.

"I needed to recharge the poison in the dagger...that would mean I needed to pay the dagger blood." Yami told Kaiba before he just shrugged and looked at the silver blood coming from the dragon. Kaiba placed his fingers on the silver blood before getting a sharp pain where the blood is happily sitting. Yami looked at Kaiba's face when he touched the blood before realising that Kaiba must not be ready to touch the blood Yami then brought out a scarp piece of fabric and cleaned the blood off Kaiba's fingers and the dragon.

"No blood burns the skin" Kaiba told Yami who smiled at him.

"It does when infused with a very powerful toxic liquid." Yami told Kaiba.

"The dagger" Yami nodded. Kaiba looked at Yami as he started to clean the dragon's wound before using his shadow magic to heal the wound on the dragon.

"I can't leave a dragon dead...I have to heal it" Yami told Kaiba as Kaiba looked confused at Yami wondering what he was doing. Yami healed the Red-eyes black dragon as it awoke and got back to its feet. Kaiba walked up to it and gave it a deserved stroke. The red-eyes licked Kaiba before he saw Yami leaving him alone with the dragon to leave the training room.

"Yami where do you think you are going? Training has not finished!" Kaiba shouted at Yami before catching his attention. Yami turned back to see Kaiba.

"You think this is all a game? You think training me will help you in a way?" Yami asked Kaiba calmly. Kaiba looked at him before the Millennium puzzle started to shine to revile Yugi standing there.

"Sorry Kaiba Yami has some issues...sorry" Yugi told Kaiba before he smiled.

"It's ok we're going to take a break anyway" Kaiba told Yugi.

"Then how come you said you were not finished yet?" Yugi questioned Kaiba. Kaiba looked at the dragon before it took flight and left the training room. Yami did a good job at healing the dragon as it flew like nothing happened to it. Yugi watched Kaiba before he signed in defeat. Yugi looked behind him to see Yami standing there in deep thought.

"_Something bothering you?" _Yugi asked Yami innocently. Yami looked up at him before smiling.

"_You know Kaiba said lunch? Since I was the one training I was wondering if I could enjoy having lunch instead of you...please?" _Yami asked Yugi. Yugi smiled and nodded in agreement before turning to Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba can we have some meat for lunch?" Yugi asked Kaiba as he came over to him.

"Yeah you can if you want" Kaiba told Yugi before Mokuba came into the training room.

"Seto everyone's ready to see you for lunch" Mokuba told Kaiba. Kaiba ruffled up Mokuba's hair before Yugi walked out of the training room. Mokuba and Kaiba both watched the door close before they too left.

Joey, Tristan, Marik and Bakura were all watching the television with Serenity, Tea and Kisara having a nice chat. Yugi entered the room followed by Kaiba and Mokuba. Everyone looked at the three as they walked in expecting some piece of news to follow them but in the end Serenity brought Yugi over to her. Joey and Tristan stopped watching the television with Marik and Bakura and wandered over to Kaiba. Everyone decided to sit down for a little while before anything happened. Mokuba then brought out a chess set and asked Kaiba to play with him. Kaiba agreed with him before he looked over to see Yugi sitting away from the girls with a plate full of meat. Kaiba thought that was a bit strange before looking back at his brother. The day had just entered the resting time.

The TSA – Training with Yami

"Kaiba we can't beat it" Yami told Kaiba as a massive ball of acid was spat at them both. Yami avoided it with a back flip and landing on his feet while Kaiba did the same. Kaiba looked at Yami before they both heard a screech that killed their hearing for a couple of seconds. Yami looked at Kaiba before he looked up at the creature. The creature was electric yellow with acid green eyes and skin was damp and slimy. The creatures' body was that of a crocodile with the head of a lion. Yami and Kaiba never thought that it was capable of spitting acid at them but avoided it more or less. Yami used his shadow magic to conjure up the sword before but something stopped him. Kaiba brought in two swords with him as it made him feel better this time around. Yami had no weapons on him.

"Try your shadow magic again!" Kaiba yelled at Yami who nodded before the creature took notice that Yami was trying to bring out his weapon again and screeched half way through making the weapon disappear and both of them with their hands covering their ears. Kaiba then threw one of his swords to Yami before Yami could decline. Yami found a way to decline as he let Yugi take over. Yugi stood there confused for a minute before noticing that he had the power of water and electricity. Yugi though for a minute before he avoided a ball of acid coming his way.

"_Yugi can you help fight the creature?" _Yami asked behind Yugi. Yugi looked at the condition Yami was in and he looked like he was going to collapse so Yami forced Yugi to take control. Yugi looked at Kaiba before nodding.

"_I have a method...if I'm correct I can kill it...if I have the guts to that is" _Yugi told Yami before he started to flood the area. Kaiba looked down at his feet feeling something wet on his shoes. Kaiba then realised that Yugi must be in control and using his water abilities that he received after absorbing the sphere of water. The water then left Kaiba alone and started to create a sphere of water around the creature. After the creature was trapped in the sphere of water Yugi changed the element and sent lots of static electricity right at the sphere causing the water shock the creature inside. The creature screeched but since it was inside the sphere of water trapped it was not heard properly causing no damage to Yugi and Kaiba. Yugi turned around and clicked his fingers Kaiba noticed that the sphere of electricity and water exploded causing him to fall backwards before hearing a loud thump on the ground. Kaiba and Yugi both turned to see the creature twitching as the electricity was still making the twitches in the creature.

"_Now you're starting to scare me Yugi" _Yami told Yugi before they both turned to see Kaiba. Kaiba had his mouth wide open at the creature.

"What did you do?" Kaiba asked Yugi. Yugi smiled.

"Combined electric and water together. Not a good combination for the creature" Yugi told Kaiba before Yugi looked to see that Yami was healing himself using his shadow magic. The acid from the creature needed to be neutralised and Yugi was more than happy to help with it. Kaiba and Yugi worked on neutralising the acid before everything was sorted.

"Yugi...How do you think I'm treating you here?" Kaiba asked Yugi which threw him off guard. Yugi looked at him for a couple of seconds before Yami wanted to take over. Yugi kept Yami inside the Millennium Puzzle before he sighed.

"I just really want to go back to the graveyard where you found me...I liked being independent with just Yami. That was first but now I don't really want to leave because your treat everyone here like a family..." Yugi stopped there as if a painful memory came up. Kaiba looked at Yugi before smiling.

"And what does Yami feel?" Kaiba asked before the Millennium puzzle emitted the light and Yami appeared in front of Kaiba.

"You're treating me like a weapon. At the beginning but I still want to leave if that's your next question" Yami told Kaiba before he looked at Yami directly in the eyes.

"Why are you so caught up in leaving?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Because of the stupid bounty. People are killing each other just for us." Yami told Kaiba who seemed to understand.

"Who cares about the bounty?" Kaiba asked getting the feeling that Yami was about to kill him where he was standing. Kaiba waited for a couple of minutes before seeing that Yami was completely in shock at Kaiba's remark. Kaiba looked at Yami before Yami snapped out of shock and wandered around Kaiba.

"Why don't you care? I though you would of cared about the bounty. Believe me I'm worth a lot of money Kaiba." Yami told Kaiba before Kaiba could say anything there was a sharp earthquake and the whole building shook. Yami and Kaiba both fell to the floor before Yami quickly got up before leaving the training room. Kaiba also got up and followed him. Yami changed back into Yugi who then ran to the nearest computer. Kaiba followed Yugi before everyone else came to see what all the commotion was about. Yugi managed to hack into Kaiba's security system without any problem and tracked down what was causing the earthquake.

"There are a couple of Earth Stompers underground. If we could get down there and find what they are looking for then it will be a miracle. They only respond to one type of creature...very hard to communicate with." Yugi told the group.

"How the hell did you hack into my top security computer?" Kaiba asked Yugi. Yugi looked at Kaiba for a couple of seconds before another earth quake happened.

"Earth Stompers?" Joey asked Yugi as he came over. There were little red dots in the map which Yugi had brought up on the computer screen. There were red dots dotted all over the town but there were a lot surrounding the building. Kaiba examined the computer screen before Yugi quickly left the computer and Yami took over. Kaiba looked behind him to see that Yami was standing there. Yami looked ready to fight off the Earth Stompers but Kaiba did not have anything ready to fight at the moment. Yami waited for Kaiba's orders as he was in charge of the place but Kaiba was too busy with the computer that he never noticed Yami looking out the window.

"Earth Stompers are very powerful as they can hide in the ground. No matter what we can do they will get what they want. If they are after me and Yugi then they will stop at nothing to get us for that stupid bounty. Just because one stupid person wants to control the world. The Earth Stompers are blind but their sense of hearing which means that nothing can escape them as everything makes a noise. They can even detect your heart beat or even your breathing depending on which one is louder" Yami told himself but Joey heard as he asked the question. Yami looked at Joey who had found himself next to Yami in a matter of seconds after asking the question. Joey and Yami both then looked out the window before another earthquake happened. The glass in front of Yami and Joey started to crack another quake would cause the glass to shatter. Joey and Yami both fell on the floor before Yami quickly got back on his feet.

"Looks like another quake can take out the glass" Joey told Yami who was completely aware of it. Yami backed away from the glass before another earthquake happened smashing the glass. Yami threw himself in front of Joey and casted a dark bubble around both of them. Yami and Joey were inside the bubble as the glass shards were all attracted to the dark bubble. Joey noticed at how all the shards attacked Yami while avoiding Joey. A few minutes later the dark bubble faded before Joey and Yami were able to see the rest of the agents with them.

"Joey!" Serenity cried out as she ran to Joey. Joey being un-damaged looked at Yami who had blood running off his fingers as the shards of glass was still there before Joey could see that Yami took all the glass shards just to protect Joey. Glass shards were sticking out of his arms and hands making blood leak through the skin and onto the floor. Yami stood there as he feared if he moved then the shards will dig deeper into his body. Tea and Kisara went to Yami before going to get some tweezers and the medical kit. Joey and Serenity moved away from Yami for a little while before Kaiba looked at Yami.

"You know you can move just not your arms." Kaiba told Yami. Yami ignored Kaiba before Kisara came back in followed by Tea with the medical kit and some very sharp looking tweezers. Yami did not even move when the girls came in quiet loudly. Yugi appeared next to Yami to keep him calm after everything that happened.

"_You know you did not have to do that?"_ Yugi told Yami who only shook his head.

"_This was I was sure that Joey was going to be fine. Besides I like feeling the pain and blood run off my fingers. Call it a bad obsession"_ Yami told Yugi before a sharp pain took over. Yami tried his best not to move but his hand twitched at the pain before he looked at Yugi again.

"_Why do you like that? I mean it's really creepy from the fact that you like the sight of blood running off your fingers and the feeling of pain. I don't know how you cope with it. I hate that feeling." _Yugi told Yami. Yami nodded to Yugi as he knew he hated the feeling. Yugi watched Yami as more shards of glass were being pulled out of him and into a small plastic bowl. While Tea was getting out the shards of glass Kisara was making sure that she was cleaning where the shards of glass came out from. Kisara and Tea made a good team with Yami but they could not get the shards out from his hand as Yami would not let them near his hands. Tea and Kisara gave up in the end as they could not get near his hands. Yami looked through the window without any glass before Kaiba walked over to his side.

"Your hands still have glass in them. Don't you want to get that sorted out?" Kaiba told Yami but Yami shook his head before Yami carefully started to pull out the glass shards causing him to flinch at the pain it was. Yami knelt down and looked over the window down to the floor. Yugi also looked down at the height before looking at the rest of the group.

"_It's a long way down...Yami are you sure you ok?" _Yugi asked concerned as Yami looked over the edge.

"_Yeah I'm fine thanks but there is still some glass in my hand that I would love to pull out but its lodged quiet deep in my hand"_ Yami told Yugi before Kaiba grabbed Yami's hand and pulled out the bits that were still stuck in Yami. Yami cried out in pain as the shards of glass were pulled out at a quick speed that it made the cuts let more blood get out from the body as everyone turned to see what was happening. Marik and Bakura watched as Kaiba pulled the shards out of Yami and threw them into the bowl with all the other shards.

"Yami do you feel better?" Kaiba asked Yami in a dry tone. Yami looked at Kaiba before Yami went and threw a punch at Kaiba. Kaiba easily avoided it and kicked Yami. Yami stumbled to the edge of the window before Joey got up and went to drag Yami back in. As he was running towards Yami another earthquake happened making Yami fall backwards out the building. Kaiba and Joey looked over the edge to see Yami fall before Yami used shadow magic to give himself wings. Yami took then landing well before looking up to where the broken window was.

"Hey Kaiba. I'm FREE!" Yami called up to Kaiba before running off into the city. Joey backed away from Kaiba as Kaiba's face started to go red with rage and Serenity went to get Joey away from Kaiba.

"We are going after him!" Kaiba yelled at the group before everyone saluted him and ran to get themselves organised. Kaiba was not happy from the fact that Yami got away from him and that the whole world would be looking for him because of the unknown bounty. Kisara came back first with nothing with her. Kaiba looked at her suspiciously before remembering that she could turn into a Blue-eyes White Dragon. Everyone else came back to the room with lots of equipment to go after Yami.

"There is no way I'm letting him get away from me" Kaiba told the group. They all nodded.

"Seto, can I go to?" Mokuba asked Kaiba who nodded. If Yami let Yugi take control then maybe there would be a chance that Yugi would return but with the way that he acted to Yami he doubted that he would come back.

The TSA – Training with Yami

Yami ran down lots of different alleyways before stopping. Yami sat down while taking in deep breaths. Yami let Yugi take over for him to recover before hearing a car crash. Yugi glanced out of the alleyway before he heard a trash can fall over. Yugi wanted to get out of there as soon as he could before seeing that a cat had knocked it over. Yugi sighed as it was nothing dangerous before walking over to the cat and holding out his hand. The cat walked over to Yugi and put its face on his hand before Yugi started to stroke it. The cat purred as Yugi was petting it. Yugi smiled as the cat seemed pretty friendly. Yugi looked up at the sky before he knew it was getting darker. The cat left Yugi and decided to head off home. Yugi smiled before getting up and walking off back to where he found more comfortable. Yugi wandered off back to the church where he was found before. Yami appeared next to him before sighing.

"_Do we have to return here?"_ Yami asked Yugi who nodded. Yami sighed before thinking back to the cat that they had before.

"_Yami you know as well as I do that we can't keep a cat...No matter what you do"_ Yugi told Yami who started to laugh at that. They both wandered back to the graveyard in front of the church before they were captured by Kaiba.

The TSA – Training with Yami

Kaiba and the group got ready to leave at night as normally everyone would be asleep. Kaiba led the group out before going to the place where they found Yugi and Yami before and Joey ran right into the church. Yugi was sleeping near the altar in the church before Joey came over to him something else came. Kaiba was standing outside the church waiting for Joey to come out with Yugi as well but there was something else there waiting to get Yugi when he came out. Joey picked up Yugi before walking outside the church but felt that something was going to happen but seemed to ignore. Kaiba outside the church with everyone else were standing there waiting for Joey before Kaiba's senses picked up another soul in the area. Kaiba looked around before he saw Joey come out holding Yugi. As soon as Joey walked out the church and the moon light shone into Yugi's face he started to wake up and cause panic to Joey as he tried to get out from his grip.

"Joey let me go!" Yugi cried out to Joey. Joey only tightened his grip on Yugi before the Millennium Puzzle started to shine and Yami took Yugi over. Yami got free from Joey's grip and Joey ran next to Kaiba before Yami created the sword from the darkness. Yami held his weapon at guard before anything happened. Something crept up behind Yami and drew a sword out. Kaiba noticed but before he could say anything to Yami the sword came down and slashed at Yami. There was a blinding light before Yugi was separated from Yami but now had his own body again. Yami was kneeling on the ground before Yugi ran to his side. Kaiba, Joey, Serenity and the rest of the group had their mouths drop open as Yugi and Yami were both visible. Yugi was at Yami's side before the weather changed and it started to rain. The rain started out as a drizzle before the rain started to pour down heavily. Kaiba looked up at the sky to see lightning lighting the scene. Kaiba realised that the one who attacked Yami was their boss Shi. Shi smiled at Kaiba.

"I would like to thank you Kaiba for telling me everything about him" Shi told Kaiba in a harsh voice as he stood over Yami. Yami turned to look at Shi before Yugi started to charge up his electricity in his body. Yami looked at Yugi before smiling.

"Go get him Yugi" Yami whispered to Yugi before Yami started to use his shadow magic to heal his wound from the sword. Yugi had charged up the electricity in his body before letting it all out at Shi.

"Why do you think using Kaiba to get us is going to help you?" Yugi asked Shi. Shi looked at Kaiba before he burst out laughing.

"I no longer need Kaiba. I now have you two out in the open." Shi told Yugi before Yami recovered. Yugi pulled Yami out of the way from Shi and dragged Yami back to Kaiba. Shi started walking towards Yugi, Yami and the rest of the group. Kaiba stepped forward.

"Shi you were just using me!" Kaiba yelled at Shi. Shi just started laughing at the group before anything could happen. Yami drew his sword before looking at Yugi as if wanting permission and Yugi nodded before Yami and Shi went into battle. Kaiba drew a sword out from his pocket and also joined in the fight. Shi smiled at the fact that Kaiba also joined in the fight to make it more interesting. Shi had always wanted to see how Yami and Kaiba would do in a fight considering they were on the same level as each other.

"Yes Kaiba I was using you to get what is rightfully mine" Shi told the group. Yami slashed Shi with his sword but it made a tiny scratch. Yugi tried to get closer to Yami but Serenity held him back. Yugi looked up at Serenity before realising that this was their battle. Shi and Yami looked as though they were having a full out war with each other while Kaiba was just doing his best not to be killed by Shi.

"Why do Yami and Yugi belong to you?" Kaiba asked Shi.

"Because I created them" Yami and Yugi both froze. Yami dropped the sword before bringing out the dagger and tried to take a slash at Shi. Shi avoided it before bringing out a blood red dagger with a silver handle in a design of a dragon. Shi took one look at Yami before slashing right at him. Yami missed the blade by a centimetre before Yami did a back flip avoiding Shi.

"You did not create us Shi." Yami told Shi but Shi only laughed.

"Yami your name is darkness and that was where you were created. Yugi's real name is Hikari as he was born from the light" Shi told both Yugi and Yami. Yami flinched by the way Shi went on about Yugi.

"Joey lets help them" Serenity told Joey before everyone else joined in. Shi watched as everyone decided to attack him.

"Next time you three will be mine to keep forever" Shi told Kaiba, Yugi and Yami before disappearing.

"Great. Shi was our boss and now I know that he's been using me!" Kaiba yelled at the night sky. The rain was slowly stopping and the sky was clearing up.

"Hey guys I think it's about time we all went back to the headquarters and get some sleep." Joey suggested and everyone agreed with the group.

"Wait what about Yami?" Yugi asked as Yami now had his own separate body to do whatever he pleases with. Yami walked over to Yugi and they both walked over to the rest of the group. Mokuba sneezed.

"Bless you Mokuba" Everyone said together before cracking up.

"_Hey Yami our mind link still works"_ Yugi told Yami with a smile on his face.

"_When do you think we will defeat Shi?" _Yami asked Yugi who simply shrugged his shoulders. Both of them started to snigger as Kaiba came and started to lead them back to the head quarters.

The TSA – Training with Yami

"Now that I have separated Yami from Yugi I just need to get Yugi in order for me to capture Yami. After Yami is captured I will turn him against the world. The world will know that being different is a good thing" Shi told himself as he walked down an alleyway. Shi started to laugh at himself before he felt something move behind him. Shi turned and looked behind him to see a couple of bullies behind him before he found himself punched in the stomach. Shi grunted in pain before he drew out the blood red dagger before his eyes started to glow blood red. Shi smiled as he held his hand out in front of him and all the bullies were blasted backwards. Shi laughed as the bullies were being blasted into the wall.

"No more will I be put down because I'm different." Shi said as he left the bullies and started to walk off.

* * *

><p>FC: There will be more of Shi and his plans.<p>

Kaiba: Shi is my boss and he betrayed me?

FC: More like using you to get what he wants.

Kaiba: I'm just being used?

FC: I feel sorry for Shi

Kaiba: WHY?

FC: you and the readers will find out later.

Kaiba: Review or I will summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and destroy you.

FC: Why do you think I never get any reviews...you keep intimidating them.

Kaiba: Fine until next time.


	6. Earth Stompers

FireCacodemon: Yay a new Chapter

Kaiba: Finaly a new chapter

FC: I have been distracted by Trauma Center Under the Knife game that I got recentley.

Kaiba: sure sure

FC: Onwards with the chapter

Kaiba: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own the Earth Stompers and Shi.

* * *

><p>The Earth Stompers<p>

The sun rose up in the sky and casting sun rays into the TSA's Headquarters before Kaiba walked out of his room. Kaiba walked down the corridor leading to the kitchen to find that someone was already awake. Kaiba walked into the room to find Yami standing there looking out the kitchen window with 10 readymade breakfasts waiting to be taken. Kaiba walked next to Yami. Yami was not paying any attention but looked as though he had a good night sleep. Yami sighed before realising that Kaiba was standing next to him. Yami picked up a breakfast tray and gave it to Kaiba.

"I made breakfast this morning. I hope you enjoy it." Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba looked down to see a bowl filled with Kaiba's favourite cereal, a glass of milk with an apple flavoured cereal bar and an orange on the side. Kaiba smiled as he thought that Yami would put something horrible on it but everything seemed perfect to it. Kaiba took the tray and sat down on the table that was in the kitchen. Yami sat next to him and they both waited for everyone else to wake up.

"Why did you do this?" Kaiba asked Yami before Yami got up from the table.

"Because the only reason why everything is happening to you and your friends is because Shi wants me and Yugi. Now he's after you" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba looked up at Yami before he went back to his breakfast.

"That's not your fault" Kaiba told Yami who just shrugged it off.

"What if Shi was right? What if he did create me and Yugi?" Yami questioned Kaiba. Kaiba also got up from his seat and then punched Yami in the face. Yami stumbled backwards from the force of the punch. Kaiba was breathing heavily after throwing the punch but he was not going to let Yami talk about him and Yugi like that again. Yami only looked up at Kaiba before looking at the floor.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN YAMI! YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON AND SO IS YUGI. WHO CARES WHAT SHI SAYS ABOUT US! JUST KEEP IN MIND THAT YOU HAVE THE SAME RIGHTS AS EVERYONE ELSE DOES!" Kaiba yelled at Yami. After Kaiba yelled at Yami a powerful earthquake happened making Kaiba wobble and causing Yami to fall over. Joey and Serenity ran into the room after being woken up by Kaiba's shout.

"Kaiba what's happened?" Serenity asked Kaiba.

"Nothing happened" Kaiba reassured Serenity. Serenity never fell for that and then looked at Yami. Kaiba's punch left a red mark on Yami's face. A few minutes later everyone was downstairs either enjoying their breakfast or doing something else to their importance. Yami was pacing around his bedroom and Yugi was watching him while Kaiba was also pacing in his bedroom with Mokuba watching.

"How can Shi use me like that?" Kaiba asked his little brother. Mokuba just shrugged his shoulders and had no idea that Kaiba was being used. Kaiba was pacing his room at a very quick speed before Mokuba gave out a yawn. Kaiba looked at his brother and smiled.

"Seto maybe you should take to Yami and Yugi. They were the ones that Shi was after in the first place and now they have their own body's...you never know. Maybe they could help?" Mokuba told Kaiba. Kaiba smiled at his brother before he sat down in a chair and started to think about what he could do next.

The TSA – Earth Stompers

Yami was pacing in his room while Yugi was lying down on his bed. Yami stopped for a minute before he sat down on a chair that was in the room. Yugi looked at Yami for a little while before getting out a book from the book shelf near his bed and looked through it. Yami seemed to be locked in thought as Yugi sighed. There was a knock at their door before Yami went to open it. Kaiba stood there waiting for the door to be opened. Yami opened the door before slamming it in Kaiba's face.

"No one wants you here Seto Kaiba" Yami called through the door but then Yugi went to open the door.

"Sorry Kaiba Yami's in a bit of a bad mood" Yugi apologised to Kaiba before Kaiba walked in the room. Kaiba looked at Yami as if he wanted to talk to them both but Yami just stared at Kaiba as the room slowly started to darken.

"You're in my territory now and you will listen to us" Yami told Kaiba is an aggressive tone. Yugi closed the door before getting the feeling that Kaiba and Yami will break out in a fight. Yami had not taken lightly to the punch that Kaiba threw at him and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to get his revenge on him. Yugi had looked into Yami's mind without disturbing him and knew that Yami wanted to fight with Kaiba to prove that he was better than Kaiba himself.

"Yami this whole building is my territory" Kaiba growled at Yami. Yami was not fazed by this and smiled.

"This is my room" Yami told Kaiba.

"Yami it's our room" Yugi told Yami who nodded.

"It's our room" Yami corrected himself after hearing Yugi. Kaiba smirked before Yami drew the sword from the shadows. Kaiba took a step back as the blade came close to his chest.

"I never knew you were to reckless Yami." Kaiba told Yami. Yami narrowed his eyes to Kaiba before Yugi stood by Kaiba's side. Yami looked at Yugi before taking the blade away from Kaiba. Kaiba smiled as Yami took the sword away from him when Yugi stood next to him. Yami then threw the sword in the shadows of the room making the sword disappear completely from sight.

"What brings you here anyway Kaiba?" Yami asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked around the room.

"When you lighten up the room then we will talk" Kaiba told Yami. The shadows in the room slowly faded away bringing light into the area. Yugi sighed and then walked over to his bed and offered Yami to sit down. Yami sat down next to Yugi on the bed before Kaiba pulled the chair and sat down in it. Kaiba watched as Yugi and Yami were getting themselves comfy on the bed. Yami was the first before Yugi got his pillow and put it behind him to lean on the wall. Yami watched Kaiba as if wanting him to do something.

"Happy Kaiba?" Yami asked Kaiba who nodded.

"It's about Shi" Kaiba told Yami and Yugi. They both glared back at Kaiba waiting for him to continue.

"Let me guess you're going to ask us to tell you everything we know about Shi?" Yugi asked Kaiba who nodded.

"Well...we both know nothing that you don't know and you probably know more" Yami told Kaiba.

"But he called you Darkness and Yugi Hikari. You must know what that means" Kaiba asked them both.

"I thought you understood what my name means but Hikari is another name for light. Yugi said before that he was going by the name Yugi." Yami told Kaiba before Yugi leaned closer to Yami.

"Everyone has secrets Kaiba but me and Yami were happy with only each other but you came along and changed everything for us" Yugi told Kaiba.

"Sorry but you were killing our members" Kaiba told Yugi defensively.

"Yes only because they attacked us first Kaiba. If you guys or any other pathetic agents never disturbed us then none of this would of happened" Yami told Kaiba.

"Other agents?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah there were more than just your agents. We only killed 3 of them. The rest were from all over the world" Yugi told Kaiba.

"You guys killed Rebecca, our youngest member back then. Duke, our gambler who always won and Kimo...my top man" Kaiba told them both.

"You want us to feel pity?" Yami asked Kaiba before Kaiba stood up.

"No. I want you to stop putting up shields and let us help you. All 3 of us are in this whole Shi mess that we have to come up with a plan together. I want both of you to join me to destroy Shi once and for all." Kaiba told both Yugi and Yami.

"The way Shi's acting I believe something happened and made him the way he is" Yami told Kaiba.

"Yami, do you know what blade Shi used? It looked familiar" Yugi asked Yami.

"That blade is very rare now because of what it does" Yami told Yugi. Kaiba looked at both of them before the question pushed its way out of his mouth.

"What does the blade do?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I have a main reason why I avoided the dagger Kaiba. One reason is because I did not want to get hurt but another reason is because if you get one drop of blood on the blade of the dagger the one who injured you then controls you. If Shi got me then I can get Yugi easily and be a challenge to you" Yami told Kaiba.

"So the blade absorbs blood of the victim and...Then what?" Kaiba asked.

"Then once the person in this case Shi wanted me to do anything I would of done it." Yami told Kaiba.

"The blade will cancel out the blood it has absorbed once the dagger falls into new hands or cleaned. That's why the blade is blood red. Shi must of known where we were and started getting innocent people to do his work..." Yami told the rest of it to Kaiba who nodded.

"I'm going to check on the recent earthquakes. Thank you for telling me what I wanted to know." Kaiba said to Yugi and Yami before he left the room.

The TSA – Earth Stompers

Kaiba was working on the earthquakes that had been happening recently before Kisara walked up behind him. Kaiba knew that Kisara was standing behind him but stayed working on the earthquakes. Kisara pulled up a chair next to him and watched what he was doing. Tea and Serenity walked into the room and noticed that Kaiba and Kisara were both at the computer screen checking the measure of earthquakes. Another earthquake happened before everyone came in the room.

"These earthquakes have to stop right now" Joey said as he entered the room. Mokuba looked at Kaiba as he turned around to see everyone standing there.

"Where are Yugi and Yami?" Kaiba asked calmly to the group. Everyone looked around to see the broken glass. Yugi and Yami were both kneeling down looking out the window frame down to the ground. Joey and Tristan looked over Yugi and Yami to see the ground slowly opening.

"Erm...Kaiba do you think we should move because the ground is starting to open up..." Joey said before Yugi and Yami both pushed Joey and Tristan backwards as 4 giant rocks were hurled up into the sky. If they had never moved their heads would of come clean off.

"Thanks guys" Tristan said to Yugi and Yami who both sighed.

"I'm glad that we won't have to clean anything" Yami told the two. Yugi and Yami both looked at each other before turning away from each other. Mokuba went over to the two before Kaiba stood up making everyone turn to see him.

"I'm only taking some of us down into the crack in the ground. Who really wants to come?" Kaiba asked. He looked at Yugi and Yami and he could see the determination in their eyes that they want to go. Kaiba then looked at Joey and Tristan but only Joey had the determination Kaiba was looking for before turning to the three girls. Kisara had the same determination that Yugi and Yami had but no one else had it.

"So...who are you taking?" Kisara asked Kaiba before he smiled.

"Yugi, Yami, Joey and you Kisara. I believe everyone else would struggle some way or another" Kaiba told the group who all agreed with Kaiba.

"Hey Yugi we could jump down there if I can make the shadows provide us with some soft landing" Yami told Yugi. Kaiba heard Yami's comment and smiled. Yugi never thought it was a good idea but if Yami could do it then he guessed it would be ok. Yugi has never doubted Yami before and was not going to start now. Yami looked at Kaiba and suspected that Kaiba heard him as he was smiling at Yami.

"You make a good suggestion but what happens if you fail?" Kaiba asked Yami. Yami smiled.

"I never fail" Yami told Kaiba who looked away from him.

"Yami...you're so strange" Joey and Tristan said to Yami who simply shrugged and got up and walked towards the window.

"You have got to love shadow magic" Yami told himself as he jumped out of the window. Everyone ran to the window after Yami jumped out onto to see him freefalling down to his death. The opening in the ground widened as Yami passed it and landed on a very comfy landing. Tristan had a pair of binoculars handy and saw that Yami was giving thumbs up.

"Your turn Joey" Tristan told Joey before Yugi jumped out the window followed by Kisara and then Kaiba. Joey was the last one to leave the building and jumped out the window screaming as he never did this before.

The TSA – Earth Stompers

"The two most wanted have entered our domain but they have company" a voice in the shadows told a gigantic stone creature. Its yellow eyes fixed onto the shadows.

"They were not supposed to find other people!" the Stone creature told the shadows.

"Seems they are going to be more fun to capture" the shadows told the stone creature.

"Rumours happen a lot on the surface world. No one knows the bounty on them but now there is one on Seto Kaiba" The stone creature told the shadows.

"I know it's over 50 million pounds in England" the shadows told the stone creature.

"Bring them to me. Then Shi will get what he wants and we get what we want" The stone creature told the shadows.

The TSA – Earth Stompers

Kaiba held his torch on the same level as his shoulder and everyone followed Kaiba. Before Yami and Kaiba had a fight over who would take control and Kaiba won the little battle. Walking behind Kaiba was Joey then Kisara was walking with Yugi close behind and last was Yami who wanted to be a little distant from the group. Yami still did not trust Kaiba one hundred percent but still followed him since Shi was after Kaiba now. Kaiba looked behind him to see Yami further away from Kaiba but he was really expecting that to happen after the fight for leadership. Yami stopped and Kaiba sensed that he stopped walking and knew something else was there.

"Stop moving...something's coming" Kaiba told the group and they all stopped moving. Everyone stayed still before a crack opened up underneath Joey making him fall down. Joey grabbed onto the edge before Joey felt something drag him down before Yami and Kaiba both tried to help Joey.

"Joey I'm here to help you" Kaiba and Yami both said at the same time as each other. Yugi and Kisara both gave out a sigh as they could both feel a battle coming on between them.

"No I'm helping Joey"

"No I am!" Kaiba and Yami both shouted at each other before Kisara turned into her Blue-eyes white dragon form and screeched at them both. Everyone else cringed at the screech. Kisara turned back into her human form when Joey could no longer hold onto the edge and let go to be lost into the crack underground. Yami and Kaiba both glared at each other.

"If only looks could kill" Yami growled to Kaiba. Kaiba sniggered.

"You would of been dead when I first found you then" Kaiba told Yami. Yami turned his back against Kaiba.

"I think you would be the one killed along with your other agents" Yami snarled at Kaiba. Kaiba walked towards Kisara while Yugi walked over to Yami.

"Would you guys stop fighting" Kisara told the two before Yami and Kaiba could get into another fight. Both of the boys stopped before another earthquake happened causing the ceiling above everyone cave in. Yugi, Yami, Kisara and Kaiba all moved out of the way from the falling rocks. Kisara turned into her dragon form and pushed Kaiba over before getting hit on the head by a large jagged rock. Kisara took the rock which never managed to pierce the scales of a Blue-eyes White Dragon which was great full but Kaiba's arm was scratched as he was pushed to the floor. Kaiba held his arm and Kisara smelt the blood running out into the world as if it was a waterfall. Kisara looked at Kaiba's wound before she started licking the blood that Kaiba was losing. Kisara loved the taste of blood in this form but her tong healed the cut but the pain was still there. Kaiba held his arm as it was still feeling immense pain which jolted through the body every so often.

"Thanks Kisara" Kaiba told the dragon before she turned back into her human form to held bandage the wound on Kaiba's arm.

"You have to keep it in a still position because every time you move it...more pain comes to you." Kisara told Kaiba who nodded.

"There's nothing you can do is there?" Kaiba asked her calmly. Kisara shook her head.

"What happened between you and Yami? After last night you and Yami have not stopped fighting" Kisara asked Kaiba.

"I don't know he's found a new aggression against me" Kaiba told Kisara. Even though Kisara could not tell if a person was telling the truth or telling a fib there was something that was telling her that Kaiba was lying to her. Kisara shook it off before smiling at him.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kisara asked Kaiba who shook his head.

"I'm fine Kisara" Kaiba tried to reassure her but she could tell that he was not fine as he flinched to get up. Kisara sighed but got up and helped him anyway even if he did decline her help.

"You're really stubborn sometimes" She told him and Kaiba only laughed.

The TSA – Earth Stompers

Yugi and Yami were wandering down a long tunnel using electricity as their light. Yami still bore the hatred for Kaiba and it was radiating off him like something was trying to escape out a cage and Yugi had the key. Yami never liked putting blame on other people but this time Yami could not care less he wanted to blame Kaiba. Yugi stopped and Yami nearly walked into him.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked Yugi who looked straight ahead of him. Yami followed his glaze which fell across a massive pile of rocks. Yami looked more closely at the way the rocks are piled up on each other.

"Yami...they don't look natural" Yugi whispered to Yami. Yami nodded.

"Your right they don't look natural and their shadow is giving off life" Yami told Yugi. The rocks that were just lying there suddenly moved catching Yugi and Yami off guard as the rocks turned out to be a creature completely made out of rocks. Yugi and Yami took a step back before they wanted to run. The rock creature put out its hand and slowly the ground started to climb up Yugi and Yami's legs.

"This is not good" Yugi commented on the situation.

"No...It's not" Yami agreed with Yugi before Yugi cut off the electricity causing the whole cave to go pitch black. Yami had an idea and pulled out the sword from the shadows. The sword gave off a faint glow which was enough for Yami to see just in front of him. Yami took a slash at the ground where the ground was crawling up his legs. After getting free He slashed at the ground near Yugi causing the ground to leave Yugi's feet and legs alone. Yami then took a slash at the rock creature that seemed to grab the sword from Yami. The sword vanished before Yugi summoned a sphere of water and threw it at the rock creature. The water got absorbed into the rock before the rock creature looked between Yugi and Yami before Yami summoned a sphere of darkness and fired it at the rock creature.

"It's no use. We're useless" Yami told Yugi who seemed to agree with Yami.

"There has to be something that we can do in order for them to stop attacking" Yugi told Yami. Yami nodded before the rock creature stomped causing an earthquake making both Yugi and Yami fall over from the power from the earthquake.

"We need a plan" Yami told Yugi.

The rock creature seemed to be laughing at the face that they were both on the floor before the rock creature started throwing rocks at Yugi and Yami. Yami seemed to be avoiding them all but Yugi on the other hand seemed to be using water as his advantage. The rock creature ran at Yugi in an attempted to knock him over but Yami got in the way and was flows back by the force. Yugi ran over to Yami's side before the rock creature advanced on them both and started reaching out for them.

"Now you're mine" The rock creature told them before it grabbed Yugi and Yami.

"Let us go" Yugi cried out to the creature.

"No Shi will have what he wants and our tribe will get what Shi has that interest us" The rock creature told Yugi.

The TSA – Earth Stompers

Kaiba and Kisara walked through the cave before finding an exit out of the cave. They both looked before walking in carefully not to attract attention. Kaiba and Kisara kneeled down behind some rocks. They felt the small earthquakes every time an Earth Stomper walked around the room with them in. Kaiba felt a jolt of pain through his body as his arm moved. Kisara looked at Kaiba before they heard the Earth Stompers speak. One of them was a tall creature with yellow glowing eyes made out of sand and small sharp bits of glass and rocks while the other was made out of gravel as it was clearly grey and had lots of battle scratches on the body.

"Apparently they were caught without problem. Considering one protected the other one" The sand Earth Stomper told the gravel one. Its dark red eyes fixed on the sand Earth Stomper before it started laughing.

"Who knew that they are stupid enough to come down here when they are useless down here?" The gravel earth stomper told the sand.

Kisara and Kaiba both looked at each other before realising that Yami must of taken the damage to protect Yugi. Kisara looked back at the Earth Stompers before another one came into the room holding Joey in its grip. The Earth stomper was made out of mud that had hardened but was still able to move like a normal person has. Kaiba watched as Joey had something over his eyes and mouth so that he could not do anything to disrupt the Earth Stompers. The mud earth stomper threw Joey away from the rest of the stompers before both Kaiba and Kisara heard a grunt in pain escaping from Joey.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment is there?" Kaiba asked Kisara who shook her head.

"We need to get everyone out of here and make the Earth Stompers stop causing earthquakes and make the place safe." Kisara told Kaiba who nodded as much as he hated Yami.

"Maybe I should of just given him to Shi when I had the chance" Kaiba told himself before something contacted with the back of his head. Kaiba looked at Kisara who had just slapped the back of his head.

"Don't you know anything about Shi's plans?" Kisara asked Kaiba. Kaiba shook his head.

"The only thing I know about his plans is that he wants me, Yugi and Yami on his side."

"If you know anything about Shi then you don't hand over Yugi and Yami because then he will make them go after you." Kisara told Kaiba before the rock Earth Stomper came into the room holding Yugi and Yami. Kisara and Kaiba both watched as the Earth Stomper dropped Yugi and Yami onto the floor. Yugi went over to Yami's side before smiling. Kaiba and Kisara could not know the possible thing that Yugi was smiling about apart from the fact that Yami was still with him. Kaiba felt another soul walk into the room before realising that the soul was Shi. Shi walked calmly into the room smiling. Yugi looked up as Shi walked into the room. The rock Earth Stomper grabbed Yugi and Yami before holding them out to Shi to take. Shi looked at the two before bringing out a cage with a little baby limestone Earth Stomper. The gravel Earth Stomper looked at the baby one and smiled.

"Take the two and give back the baby prince of the tribe Shi" The gravel Earth Stomper told Shi. Shi started laughing.

"Not interested in the bounty?" Shi asked the Earth Stompers and they all shook their head.

"Our prince is worth more than anything you could offer us" The Earth Stompers told Shi before the handed Yami and Yugi over to Shi before Shi handed them the baby prince. The limestone prince looked at Yugi and Yami before it nodded. As soon as the limestone prince Yami opened his eyes and kicked Shi in the head. Shi was knocked over before Yugi whistled and caught Yami's attention.

"I knew something was not right when you were hit but why did you do it?" Yugi asked Yami as he walked over to him.

"I did some research in the morning. That affected this mission for me." Yami told Yugi before Shi got up and drew the blood red bladed dagger out. Shi smiled at Yami before going to take a swipe at him. Yugi noticed this and started to charge electricity in his body before he put his hands together and fired the electricity at Shi making him drop the dagger as he twitched after the electricity left his body. Yami picked up the dagger before Shi had the chance to pick it up again. Yami put the blade in his pocket before bringing out the sword made from shadows and holding it with both hands in a battle stance. Shi looked up before Blue-eyes white dragon appeared in the room with Kaiba sitting on top.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun Yami" Kaiba told them both before he jumped off the dragon and landed before holding his arm as it was sending pain around the body. Yami knew that Kaiba would come out sooner or later when Shi turned up. The Earth Stompers looked at the prince before Yugi's hand started to twitch.

"I can sense something" Yugi told Yami.

"I bet it's something that will help you go and find it me and Kaiba will keep Shi company" Yami told Yugi. Yugi ran off before Shi got up and started a fight with Yami before taking out a gun and tried to shoot Kaiba. Kaiba avoided the bullet without any problem. Kaiba took a step forward and felt something hard where he put his foot down. He could tell he stepped on something as his foot was half in the air and half on the ground. Kaiba looked down to see a sword with markings on. Kaiba picked up the sword before it gave off a faint glow as it recognised Kaiba as its master. Yami and Kaiba both smiled before they both mirrored each other in the fight against Shi. Shi smiled as they were getting on so well.

"It seems that you have gotten training on right" Shi commented on the fight before Yami broke the mirror image and took a slash at Shi's feet.

"Why are you so interested in me, Yugi and Kaiba?" Yami asked Shi. Shi smiled.

"All in good time my friend" Shi told Yami with a smile on his face. Yami and Kaiba both started to attack Shi again before a giant rock came flying at all three of them. Yami pushed Kaiba out of the way and only just missed the giant rock but hit Shi straight on. Shi flew backwards as the rock came flying at him. Yami and Kaiba both looked in the direction of where the rock came from only to see Yugi there with a big smile on his face.

"Yugi now has the ability from the earth itself" The little limestone prince told Kaiba and Yami as they looked confused. The little limestone prince looked at Yugi before the other Earth Stompers walked into their sight before Yugi went running up to Yami.

"Yami did I hit you?" Yugi asked Yami before he noticed that him and Kaiba were both unharmed before Joey came over to the group.

"You never did anything" Joey complained to the little group as Kisara started walking up to them. Shi smiled as he pushed the rock off him and noticed that Yugi was Kisara was the closest person to him. Shi got up and took a running slash at Kisara. Kisara fell to the floor as Shi held a normal dagger in his hand. Yami, Kaiba, Yugi and Joey looked in horror as Kisara fell to the ground crying out in pain.

"Come on Yami and give me your best" Shi told Yami. Yami stood up and his hands curled into fists. Yugi looked at Yami before he backed away slightly. Kaiba and Joey both looked at Yugi before all the Earth Stompers started to back away. Shi smiled before he brought the dagger closer to himself and then went to take a slash at Yami. Yami just stood there before the Earth Stompers grabbed everyone and moved them away from Yami and Shi.

"You should not have done that" Yami said calmly before the shadows started to shift on their own. "Yami...please don't lose control" Yugi said quietly before Kaiba picked it up.

"What happened last time?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"It happened while training as well...when he collapsed afterwards. When it was just me and Yami we ran into a couple of bullies.

Flashback Start

"_Maybe next time you will learn never to get into out territory again you little wimp" A boy round about 18 told Yugi who was lying on the floor after getting beaten up. The millennium puzzle shined and Yami got up looking at the bullies._

"_Maybe you should mark where the territory is so the innocent people can look out for the thick bullies" Yami told the bullies. The group was a group of 3 boys all at the age of 18. They all wore leather jackets with black tops with the Skull and cross bones on them for the design. The next thing Yami knew was that he was pinned against the wall being beaten up by two of the bullies. After they stopped beating him up they left him on the ground to rot._

"_Hey boss he was too easy. Can we beat up someone else as well" one of the bullies asked their boss who shook his head._

"_This guys as good as dead" The boss said to the bully on his right. They all started laughing as they walked away. Yami's eyes started glowing yellow as he started to get up from the ground. His shadow looked as though it was grown wings but nothing like that had happened. Yami smiled before laughing catching the bully's attention. The bullies turned to look at Yami before their own shadows started to leave them. Yami smiled before he put up his right hand and out from his finger tips came five little shadow snakes. The snakes all had yellow eyes the same as Yami had. Yugi appeared next to Yami just before the snakes started to go and slither up the bullies' feet and they all stood there with their mouth open. The snakes slithered in their mouths and started to kill them on the inside. The bullies fell on the floor and they all held their necks as the snakes were enjoying what they were doing._

"_Yami...what are they doing" Yugi asked concerned. Yami just ignored Yugi and watched the bullies as their colour started to leave their face. Yugi forced Yami out of his body and Yugi took back control. The boys stopped crying in pain and dropped dead. Yugi looked at the bullies before he ran off._

"_What happened?" Yami asked Yugi after a few minutes._

"_You just killed the group of bullies" Yugi told Yami. Yami went quiet after that._

"_Sorry" was the only thing Yami said to Yugi after a few seconds as everything sank in._

"_What happened?" Yugi asked Yami._

"_Ever heard of some creatures that get a power boost when they are nearly dead?" Yami asked Yugi. Yugi nodded._

"_Yeah I remember some games are like that"_

"_My powers run down that line. The bullies activated it when they beat me up and left me for dead. Sometimes I can dip into that part and control it but when it mixes with rage and hatred I can't control it" Yami told Yugi. Yugi still had the image of the bullies dead on the floor in his head._

"_So what did you do?" Yugi asked Yami as he wanted to know more._

"_I sent some kind of snakes out of my fingers that aim in getting into the body and destroying them on the inside." Yami told Yugi._

"_Can you stop them?" Yugi asked?_

"_They can be stopped when I have regained sanity as I don't have that amount of power in me 24/7" Yami told Yugi._

"_Yami you're scary sometimes." Yugi told Yami_

"_I know...I scare myself as well" Yami said to Yugi and felt the fear radiate off Yami._

Flashback End

"Sounds scary Yugi" Joey commented on the story that Yugi told the two.

"Now Yami's going to do it again" Yugi told them both.

"Seto Kaiba is the only one that can stop Darkness from destroying the world...Please Seto Kaiba please save my people" Kaiba looked at the Limestone prince before back up at Yami. Kaiba smiled and tried to get up and succeeded. Kaiba picked up the sword and ran straight for Yami. Yami felt his shadow coming closer and left Shi alone to face Kaiba. Yami's shadow pinned Shi down to the floor while Yami drew his sword to fight Kaiba. Everyone watched as Yami attacked Kaiba in a very aggressive style. Kaiba noticed that both Yami's shadow and Yami both had glowing yellow eyes.

"Damn this is not good" Kaiba noted himself as he did everything he could to defend himself from Yami.

"Kaiba just hold him off. He'll calm down after a certain amount of time and collapse from exhaustion" Yugi told Kaiba as Joey was looking after Kisara. Joey was looking after Kisara making sure that her wound was patched up so that nothing could infect her. Kaiba smiled at the face that he knew Joey would do a good job at looking after Kisara and with Yugi there as well Kisara would be in great hands. Yami's sword just missed Kaiba's neck before the sword started to disappear and Yami's shadow returned back to him. Yami's eyes stopped glowing and collapsed on the floor.

"Thanks Yugi" Kaiba called to Yugi before Shi got to his feet.

"I'll find a way to capture you but now I have a batter plan" Shi told Kaiba. Kaiba knew what Shi meant before Shi vanished from the area. Kaiba looked at Yami unconscious on the floor.

"Sorry about this Kisara but can you handle being in your dragon form?" Joey asked as Kaiba picked up Yami without a problem. Kaiba slung Yami over his shoulder before Kisara turned into her dragon form and looked at Kaiba. Kaiba climbed carefully onto Kisara's back still holding onto Yami. Joey and Yugi both climbed on as the Earth Stompers created a way out for Kisara to fly out.

"Make sure you come back and see us ok?" The little prince called to them as they all flew off on Kisara.

The TSA – Earth Stompers

Kisara and Yami were put to rest in their medical units when Kaiba collapsed into the chair. Mokuba stood next to him while Joey told the group everything that happened with the fight against Kaiba and Yami. Kaiba really did not want to face Yami like that again but had the feeling that he would when the time was right for the next battle. Kaiba was tempted to put a stop onto Yami's training but then that could give Shi the advantage next time they meet him.

"I'm going to bed" Kaiba said after Joey finished the story. Mokuba smiled as he would be going to bed as well since they both share the same room. Mokuba and Kaiba both left the room and then everything went quiet. Nobody made a sound so they all went to bed.

The TSA – Earth Stompers

"Damn Darkness with his ability to control his shadow" Shi muttered to himself as he wandered down a dark corridor to his own bedroom.

"So...Kaiba will be mine shortly once I get my hands on his little brother. After I get Kaiba on my side and I control him to make him bring Darkness and then get my hands on Hikari soon after. Once they are with me nothing can stop me destroying everyone who bullied me and anyone else because they are different. I'm sick and tired of being the only one who can see that. Kaiba and his little group of friends…they are like his family." Shi opened the door to his bedroom. The room was plain in colors and only had a bed in the room near the window.

"Maybe I should wait a little while before I attack the 'family' again" Shi sighed to himself as he got under the covers of the plain bed.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Thanks for reading the story.<p>

Kaiba: Don't you think this chapter could do with improvements?

FC: I told you at the beginning I was distracted...if the chapters not good enough for you Kaiba then why don't you leave?

Kaiba: It's not what I think but the readers.

FC: I hope you enjoyed the chapter...if you like review the story or I will make Shi come after you.

Kaiba: What's with the fact that Yugi gains a new ability every chapter?

FC: I need Yugi to be just as strong as you and Yami to stand a chance against Shi.

Kaiba: Until next chapter.


	7. Take A Break

FireCacodemon: Finaly the new chapter

Kaiba: This chapter took you longer then any other chapter to write last time I checked

FC: Sorry guys I was so into writing my other fanfiction Adoption that I kind of forogt to finish this chapter off

Kaiba: Yeah right

FC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Shi does belong to me.

Kaiba: On with the chapter

FC: :3

* * *

><p>Take A Break<p>

_Yami awoke in a large glass tube. Yami placed his hand on the glass before someone walked in through the door. Yami watched as he noticed that Shi was coming closer with a smile on his face which meant that there was trouble for Yami. Yami noticed that Shi was not very happy about something and Yami was getting curios about why Shi was not happy. Shi looked up at Yami who was looking back down at him before Shi smiled. Yami felt himself smile back at Shi as he was acting happy at the moment and nothing could of gone wrong. Yami looked in the glass tube next to him to see Yugi there awake and watching Shi with his eyes filled with curiosity. Yami smiled at Yugi before Shi placed his hand on Yami's tube. Yami turned to look at Shi before kneeling down to place his hand on Shi's hand while smiling at Shi. Shi looked between Yami and Yugi before smiling. Shi looked younger then he was when Kaiba and the gang met and faced Shi in the real world._

"_Darkness and Hikari you'll be my friends right?" Shi asked both Yami and Yugi. Both Yami and Yugi looked confused at this question but they just watched Shi waiting to be released from the glass prison to see the real world._

"_Both of you are still not complete at the moment but soon you will be and then after that you will be able to come out and be my friends. The only reason I keep coming here is because...you don't need to know." Shi spoke before Yami had a feeling that Shi was being bullied and no one would take him in. Shi smiled at them both before looking sad while looking away from Yugi and Yami._

"_So you're only looking for friends?" Yami thought to himself as Shi started turning the lights off as he left the room leaving Yami and Yugi alone. After Shi left the room both Yami and Yugi stayed in darkness._

Yami awoke after the lights turned off in his dream. Serenity was sitting in between Kisara and Yami but Yami was the first to recover after last night. Serenity looked at Yami before holding a bowl of what looked like cat food as it was small chunks of meat in the bowl. Yami looked at the bowl before the door opened and Kaiba walked in. Kaiba looked at Yami before Yami looked away from Kaiba and the food before looking over at Kisara. Kaiba went to go and sit down next to Kisara before he placed his hand over Kisara's hand. Kisara opened her eyes and smiled towards Kaiba as he looked at her. Kisara looked over at Yami before she looked back at Kaiba.

"Stop hating Yami. He saved you when Yugi threw the giant rock at Shi." Kisara told Kaiba who only smiled. Yami lay back down before turning away from the group but Serenity put her hand on Yami's shoulder causing him to flinch.

"Yami what's wrong?" Serenity asked Yami.

"Normal people don't have powers so why do we?" Yami asked. Kaiba, Serenity and Kisara all turned to look at Yami. Yami curled into a ball still under the covers of the bed but even his own shadow had placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"It looks like even Yami's shadow wants to make Yami better" Serenity said with a smile on her face as Yami's shadow sat on Yami's bed and started to rub Yami's back. Yami looked at his shadow before smiling. Kaiba watched how the shadow and Yami were together before realising that Yugi had been waiting for news when Yami awoke. Kaiba looked at how the shadow was just reflecting what Yami was after. Without Yugi by his side Yami could use his shadow.

"You're right normal people don't have powers Yami but we are using them for good" Kaiba spoke to Yami.

"Why are we put down then?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba. Then why do we have to go at night and stay in the shadows?" Yami asked. Serenity looked at Kaiba while they were having this conversation.

"Because not many people would be out" Kaiba told Yami.

"Just because we're different do we deserve to be treated differently?" Yami said to Kaiba before Yami's shadow moved out of Yami's sight so he could see Kaiba.

"What is the point of this conversation?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"What if Shi's right?" Yami ignored Kaiba's question before the room went quiet. Serenity remembered when everyone first encountered Shi at the graveyard after Yami had ran from the building.

Flashback Start

"Yes Kaiba I was using you to get what is rightfully mine" Shi told the group. Yami slashed Shi with his sword but it made a tiny scratch. Yugi tried to get closer to Yami but Serenity held him back. Yugi looked up at Serenity before realising that this was their battle. Shi and Yami looked as though they were having a full out war with each other while Kaiba was just doing his best not to be killed by Shi.

"Why do Yami and Yugi belong to you?" Kaiba asked Shi.

"Because I created them" Yami and Yugi both froze. Yami dropped the sword before bringing out the dagger and tried to take a slash at Shi. Shi avoided it before bringing out a blood red dagger with a silver handle in a design of a dragon. Shi took one look at Yami before slashing right at him. Yami missed the blade by a centimetre before Yami did a back flip avoiding Shi.

"You did not create us Shi." Yami told Shi but Shi only laughed.

"Yami your name is darkness and that was where you were created. Yugi's real name is Hikari as he was born from the light" Shi told both Yugi and Yami. Yami flinched by the way Shi went on about Yugi.

Flashback End

"Yami...Shi never created you!" Serenity yelled at Yami causing everyone to flinch. Yami looked at Serenity before looking away.

"Then why did I dream about being in a tall glass tube with Shi wanting us to be his friends?" Yami asked Serenity before she took a step back. Kaiba got up and went over to Yami and picked him up by his collar. Kaiba held Yami close to him before smiling.

"Maybe you should ask Shi yourself?" Kaiba shouted at Yami before Yami unconsciously put his hand down onto his belt where the blood red blade was placed after taking it away from Shi. Yami was surprised that he still had the dagger before Yami withdrew it from his belt and placed it near Kaiba's throat.

"I would think twice before doing anything you would regret Kaiba" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba dropped Yami who landed back on the bed where he was originally.

"If you really want to find out who you are then get out of my sight and go looking!" Kaiba yelled at Yami before Kisara looked at both Kaiba and Yami. Yami moved out of the bed and walked out the room. Serenity and Kisara both sighed as Kaiba realised that him and Yami were not getting on very well anymore. Kaiba sat down next to Kisara again before realising that Yami had a point on why they had powers in the first place. Kaiba needed to sort out the organisation otherwise someone could easily attack and get what they want.

"Please don't be so hard on him" Kisara told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Kisara before smiling at her.

"Yami may be difficult but I'm sure everything will be fine. He's just confused" Kisara reassured Kaiba.

"I just hope your right" Kaiba told Kisara.

The TSA – Take A Break

Kaiba knocked on the door to Yami and Yugi's room before Yugi opened the door. Yugi smiled as he saw Kaiba before letting him walk in the room. Yami was busy on the computer doing research and writing lots of information down. Kaiba noticed that Yami was talented at drawing since there were different pictures involving that looked like Yami's dream before realising that Yami was writing down different ways of creating life by experiments. Yami paid no attention to Kaiba as he was looking over his shoulder at the work he was doing. Yami had written down lots of theories on why people are given powers and what they normally do. Yami also did some work on the psychology side on how enemies are born into the world.

"Normally past experiences can cause some people turn down the dark path but can happen by the way they were raised." Kaiba said behind Yami's back.

"Come to yell at me more?" Yami asked Kaiba who laughed.

"I'm sorry Yami." Yami's pencil lead snapped before Yami turned to look at him. Yugi looked between Yami and Kaiba.

"You're sorry?" Yami asked Kaiba. Kaiba nodded.

"It must be hard for you Yami. You protected Yugi; you have your own body now. Your mind must be confused with so many questions while the only person you can talk about it is to Yugi." Kaiba looked at Yugi once Kaiba finished his statement. Yami looked at Kaiba before looking at Yugi. Yami looked down at the picture that Yami had placed his hand on. The picture was that of his sword that he used before and a bit of a description about what it is capable of.

"Have I missed something?" Yugi asked both Yami and Kaiba both gave off a small chuckle.

"Nothing Yugi" Yami reassured Yugi.

"I was thinking of taking everyone out for one day for a holiday. I can see if you would rather stay here and continue with your research then you can Yami. Yugi if you want you can stay here with Yami as well but I would prefer you both to have a day out from work. Especially Yami since you left the medical ward this morning" Kaiba told Yami. Yami took it into thought before smiling at the idea.

"Yeah...A holiday would be fine Kaiba" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba smiled.

"I'll meet you two in the main room." Kaiba told Yugi and Yami before he left the room. Kaiba wandered down the corridors of the building entering all the rooms telling the word that everyone would be going for a holiday.

The TSA – Take A Break

Kaiba had taken them all to a beach on a stranded island much to everyone's pleasure. Kaiba and Mokuba were lying down absorbing sunrays while everyone else was doing what they wanted. Joey and Serenity were building sand castles while Marik and Bakura were busy looking for crabs on the beach. Kisara was in her dragon from sleeping on the beach as her scales were reflecting the sun's rays. Yugi was trying to get Yami into the ocean and failing before Yami froze as if feeling something. Even his shadow came out.

"I thought it took a lot of power to control your shadow?" Yugi asked before Yami nodded.

"It's not complete but I can maintain it and not wipe myself out." Yami told Yugi before the shadow looked up towards the trees. Yami and Yugi also looked up at the trees before noticing something twinkle as it the light was jumping off an object. It caught Yami's attention quickly before Yami broke free from Yugi's grip. Yami walked over to Kaiba as if wanting to ask him something. Yami knew never to stand in the way of the sun while Kaiba was absorbing the rays.

"Kaiba...can I ask you another question?" Yami asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked a Yami through the sunglasses that he was wearing before nodding.

"Sure" Kaiba replied to Yami.

"We're allowed anywhere on the island right?" Yami asked Kaiba who nodded before removing his sunglasses.

"Yeah? Why?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I want to go exploring...that's all" Yami told Kaiba.

"Do what you want. No one else even knows this place exists." Kaiba told Yami who smiled at that though. Yami wandered into the trees not knowing what could jump out at him. Kaiba smiled before another soul appeared on the island exactly where Yami was heading. Kaiba looked at Yami while he was wandering into the little forest before Yami drew his sword that he trusted so much. Kaiba hoped that Yami would be fine but then remembering what level Yami was on smiled. Kaiba was sure Yami would be safe.

Kisara looked at Kaiba before turning back into her human form and walked over to him. Kisara sat next to him before Mokuba came up to the both of them. Mokuba and Kisara looked at Kaiba as if they wanted to do something with Kaiba. Kaiba looked down at both Kisara and Mokuba before smiling and getting up from his chair and then kneeled down in the sand next to Mokuba and Kisara. Tea and Serenity watched Kaiba as all three of them decided to play in the sand with each other. Kaiba mainly let Kisara and Mokuba do all the building while he supervised the two of them. Kaiba looked back at the trees before getting up and walking towards them. Mokuba and Kisara looked up.

"Seto where are you going?" Mokuba asked Kaiba. Kaiba turned around to see his little brother running towards him while he was away from the group.

"Yami went looking around and there was another soul on the island that I don't like." Kaiba told his little brother. Kaiba never liked the new soul that appeared on the island. This place was suppose to be unknown so what else could be here that was making him worried and why did Yami want to go on his own without anyone else? So many questions so little time. Kaiba felt that soul before but even the last time he felt it he never liked it. Kaiba looked back at Mokuba before he looked at Yugi who was holding a small crab in his hands while hanging out with Marik and Bakura. Yugi seemed fine enough on his own since Bakura and Marik were there. Yugi placed the crab on the ground and watched it as it walked off.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea if you took Yugi with you then?" Kisara asked Kaiba who nodded in agreement.

"Yugi come over here for a minute" Kaiba called out to Yugi. Yugi nodded and started coming over to him.

"What's the problem?" Yugi asked Kaiba since he was the one who called him over. Marik and Bakura were waiting for Yugi to come back before Mokuba went over to them to see what they were up to. Yugi smiled at the fact that everyone was getting on fine for the day off. Kaiba then looked at Yugi.

"Yami went off into the forest and I'm going to go looking for him since a new soul has appeared on the island where he was heading. Just wondering if you wanted to come to?" Kaiba asked Yugi before he nodded.

"I'm sure everything would be fine" Yugi told Kaiba who nodded.

"You guys remain here me and Yugi will be looking for Yami which won't take long" Kaiba told the group. Everyone nodded while Kaiba and Yugi walked off.

The TSA – Take A Break

Yami was resting on a tree branch before hearing two people coming towards where he was resting. Yami looked down to see Kaiba and Yugi walking towards the clearing what he found before. Yami decided to go and see them since Kaiba would only come looking for Yami if he felt something wrong. Yami jumped down from his tree branch and landed behind Kaiba and Yugi. Yugi turned around to see Yami standing there before tapping at Kaiba's arm making him turned around to see Yami. Kaiba smiled at Yami before there was a rustling in the bushes behind Kaiba. Yami drew his sword that he had around his belt before standing in front of Yugi for protection. Out popped a small chicken which started clucking before Kaiba and Yugi both looked at the chicken with puzzled faces on. Yami dropped the sword on the floor before chasing the chicken. The chicken ran as fast as it could Kaiba felt that something was wrong here.

"Yami...Kaiba we have to go after him" Yugi told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yugi before nodding. Both Kaiba and Yugi went after Yami. Yugi and Kaiba ran into the clearing where Yami was still chasing the chicken but eventually caught the chicken. The chicken stopped struggling while Yami held it. Yami started stroking the chicken before Yugi ran to Yami's side.

"Hi Yugi" Yami said to Yugi before he looked down at the chicken in his hands. Yugi said down next to Yami before he sat down. Kaiba walked up to the two of them before sitting in front of both Yugi and Yami and the chicken.

"I see you can't resist the bird?" Kaiba asked Yami who still had a firm grip on the chicken. The chicken was still clucking at never tried to escape from Yami as he was stroking its feathers. The golden brown feathers were silky smooth while Yugi looked at the chicken.

"I love chicken" Yami told Kaiba before looking down at the chicken.

"Yeah you do a bit too much don't you think?" Yugi asked Yami who looked at Yugi.

"Maybe I can't help it I just love the taste and the texture as well as the way the chicken goes down my throat" Yami told both Kaiba and Yugi. The chicken was clucking before Yami placed the chicken down on the grass before it ran off. Yami smiled as the chicken ran away before Kaiba picked up the soul again. Kaiba looked past Yami and Yugi to see Shi standing there with a smile on his face.

"What are you three doing here without protection?" Shi asked Kaiba. Yugi and Yami turned around to see Shi walking slowly towards them.

"We came here to relax" Kaiba told Shi. Shi looked confused at Yugi and Yami since they looked confused at Shi.

"Shi...Did you really create me and Yugi?" Yami asked Shi. Shi smiled from the fact that Yami was asking him instead of fighting him. Shi walked forward towards Yami and Yugi before Kaiba stood in front of Yami and Yugi to keep them protecting forgetting that Shi is also after him. Shi smiled at the fact that Kaiba was keeping Yugi and Yami safe.

"Darkness why do you ask now?" Shi asked Yami.

"Answer the question" Yami told Shi.

"You want the answer then travel to this destination" Shi told Yami pulling out a piece of paper and handing it for Kaiba to take. Yami walked around Kaiba and took the paper from Shi and examined it. It was a map of Domino city and a large red circle showing where Yami would be going.

"You want me to travel to this destination to find out the truth?" Yami asked. Yugi walked next to Yami.

"Hello Hikari" Shi said to Yugi.

"Why can't you just leave me and Yami alone Shi?" Yugi asked Shi. Shi smiled at this.

"Getting curios?" Shi asked Yugi. Yugi looked at Shi and then back at Yami. Yugi looked at the map that was in Yami's hands before taking out the map. Kaiba pulled Yugi and Yami back away from Shi before anything could happen. Yami put the map in his pocket so that when he got back to the HQ then he would study the map more before asking to go there.

"You two head back to the beach while I handle Shi" Kaiba told Yugi and Yami.

"There's a word to unlock your memories but that can wait. Darkness and Hikari we shall meet again" Shi told Yugi and Yami before Shi started to walk off leaving Kaiba, Yugi and Yami slightly confused.

"Shi was acting...nice" Yami commented on Shi's behaviour. Kaiba looked at both Yugi and Yami before walking out of the forest followed by Yugi and Yami. Yami pulled the map out of his pocket. Yugi looked over Yami's shoulder at the map before Yami looked at Yugi.

"This is where I find answers" Yami told Yugi.

"It's a trap Yami" Yugi told Yami.

"No...I'll go alone if I have to" Yami told Yugi. Yugi smiled at Yami.

"_You're not going alone Yami_" Yugi told Yami through the mind link. Yami smiled at Yugi before catching up to Kaiba. Both Yugi and Yami walked next to Kaiba as he looked down at the two before realising that Yami was looking for something.

"Yami you're not going to that place alone. You're taking me and Yugi with you Yami." Kaiba told Yami. Yugi looked at Yami before looking at Kaiba.

"Kaiba...This is my journey I need to take. I don't want to bring you on it too" Yami told Kaiba.

"What do you know about your past?" Kaiba asked Yugi and Yami. Both of them froze to the spot.

"I...don't...know...my...past" Yugi and Yami both said at the same time. Kaiba looked back at both of them.

"Shi said something about a word giving your memories back" Kaiba told both Yugi and Yami. They both looked at Kaiba.

"You're going to help us?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"Shi seems to know though" Yami told Kaiba.

"Shi could only be trying to get to you Yami. Don't worry everything will be fine" Kaiba tried to reassure Yami but Yami did not look like one who would take that as an acceptable answer. Kaiba continued walking with Yami and Yugi following him.

The TSA – Take A Break

Everyone was back on the beach relaxing. Yugi and Yami were both watching crabs on the beach while Marik and Bakura were building sand castles with Joey and Serenity. Tea and Tristan were both relaxing on the beach while Kisara was swimming in the ocean. Kaiba and Mokuba were both relaxing in the sun. Kaiba still could not get over the fact that Shi was acting nice to all 3 of them. Kaiba was still confused on why Shi would be there in the first place when only Kaiba knew about this place. Yami and Yugi both came back to Kaiba both with crabs in their hands. Kisara came back to see both Yugi and Yami holding crabs in their hands smiled. Kisara sat down next to Kaiba and it was clear that Yami was thinking about something and Kisara wanted to find out.

"Yami...something's bothering you" Kisara asked Yami.

"It's nothing Kisara. I think I have been working too hard" Yami told Kisara. Kaiba smiled as he knew that was not the reason but still enjoyed how Yami's mind works sometimes.

"Then take a break" Kisara told Yami.

"There's only one problem Kisara. I can't swim. After being locked in the Millennium Puzzle ever since I could remember and I can't remember ever swimming" Yami told Kisara.

"You want to start?" Kisara asked Yami who smiled. Yugi looked at Yami before Joey came over to the group. Kaiba knew that things were going to change possibly for the better but that would not be known until it happened. The beach was calm as nothing really happened for the rest of the day. Yami and Yugi were both happily watching the waves from the ocean while Kaiba and the rest of the group were enjoying a game of volley ball. Kisara, Kaiba Mokuba and Bakura were on one side while Marik, Tristan, Joey and Tea were on the other side. They asked if Yami and Yugi wanted to join in but they decided not to but watched the ocean with the waves. Kaiba was the player who caused a lot of points for his team but no one complained at that. The rest of the day was quiet as no one wanted to disturb the peacefulness in the area. Yami was sleeping on a tree branch in side of everyone while Kaiba was asleep at the bottom of the tree. Kisara was in her dragon form and was allowing Mokuba to play with her tail as she relaxed and let the sun's rays reflect off her scales.

The TSA – Take a Break

Kaiba took everyone home after the whole day of relaxing on the beach hopefully everyone was relaxed. Tea went straight to bed while everyone stayed up. Yami was not in the main room where everyone else and Kaiba probably knew what Yami was up to. Kaiba noticed that Yami had become obsessed with information and knowledge. Kaiba never knew someone like Yami who could easily become obsessed like that but sometimes he was thankful that something like that would happen. Yugi on the other hand was the same as usual but slowly he was starting to act like Joey in a way that Kaiba never knew could happen. The only think Kaiba knew well was that even though friendship falters Yami will be willing to sacrifice himself in order to keep his friends protected. Kaiba never realised that Yami could do so much. Kaiba wandered down the corridors while everyone was still talking about the day. Kaiba stopped at Yami's door before knocking only to find no reply. Kaiba opened the door only to find that Yami had fallen asleep while he was working on his work. Kaiba smiled at the fact that Yami was asleep with the computer still on. Kaiba decided to pick Yami up who was lighter than he expected before he placed him on his bed. Kaiba managed to get Yami under the covers without him waking up. Kaiba went to the computer saving all the work Yami had done before leaving a message where he saved everything for Yami when he woke up.

The TSA – Take A Break

"Seto thanks for taking us out" Mokuba told Seto as they were getting ready for bed that night. Kaiba was already in bed while Mokuba was climbing into his own bed Kaiba looked up at his brother and smiled.

"I thought it was about time to have sometime out of the building and chill for one day. I need to do it for at least one day each month anyway" Kaiba told his little brother. Mokuba smiled at him before lying down under the covers and drifting off to sleep. Kaiba lay awake for a little while longer before he looked at the time.

"23:59pm" Kaiba said to himself before it clicked onto 00:00am. "Midnight" Kaiba smiled before settling down to get some sleep.

_Kaiba wandered down a corridor of what looked like a science lab. Kaiba walked further down the corridor before finding himself standing in front of a door with a sign on. Kaiba looked at the sign which said that there were experiments going on be careful. Kaiba opened the door only to find Shi standing in there looking at two tall glass tubes. Kaiba noticed that there was something contained in the glass tubes before he started walking forward to see what was contained in there. Kaiba walked closer to the containers before realising that he remembered seeing a picture exactly like he had seen in Yami's room. Kaiba saw both Yugi and Yami still in the tubes waiting to be released but the computer caught his attention. Kaiba walked over to the computer before sitting down and started to go looking through the files._

"_Darkness and Hikari. Darkness controls the shadows of the world while Hikari learns elements by collecting spheres. The sphere's contain only one type of information each. Where they are found depends on what Hikari can learn. Once learnt Hikari can't forget them even when his memories are whipped. Darkness nature depends on where he is. Darkness is willing to protect anything it finds as a friend like Hikari. Darkness never gets on with people it calls an enemy unless there is no point of fighting. Darkness controls the shadows but only his true powers activate when powerful emotions take over." Kaiba read off the screen. Kaiba looked behind him to see Yami and Yugi looking over at what Kaiba was doing. Kaiba got up from the chair and wandered over to where Yugi and Yami were. Yami put his hands on the glass and watched Kaiba as he looked up at him._

"_This is your dream not mine Yami" Kaiba told Yami before he heard Yugi put his hands on the glass of his container. Yami looked at Yugi before looking back at Kaiba._

"_This is confusing me more than its doing to you here" Kaiba said as he placed his hand on Yami's glass tube. Yami placed his own hand on Kaiba's before Kaiba felt the raw shadow powers that have not yet been tested for anything. Kaiba noticed that the shadow powers were trying to find out if Kaiba was a friend of foe for Yami. Kaiba looked away from Yami before he decided to find out where they were hoping to find some answers on the location. Kaiba noticed that when he looked outside the window the only thing he could see was darkness._

Kaiba woke up.

* * *

><p>Kaiba: What's with the kitty face?<p>

FC: I think its cute

Kaiba: Don't you think Shi can leave us alone for one chapter?

FC: No

Kaiba: why?

FC: Because I said so that's why.

Kaiba: Please leave a review but don't you think FireCacodemon that a peacefull story is normaly a bad story?

FC: Lets leave that to the reviewers Kaiba.

Kaiba: Until next time

FC: Cya


	8. The Lab

Kaiba: It's about time you updated this story

FC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the story line and Shi

Kaiba: Why did this chapter take long to write?

FC: I was busy with another fanfiction Kaiba that's all

Kaiba: This is important.

FC: The TSA hardley gets any reviews

Kaiba: That's because the chapters are too long

FC: Enjoy the chapter while me and Kaiba have an argument.

* * *

><p>The Lab<p>

Kaiba climbed out of bed the next morning to find that two souls were already hyper and alert to their area. Kaiba closed his eyes to find where the souls were and who they belonged to. Kaiba smiled as the soul's belonged to Yami and Yugi who were happily having a fun game by the way their souls were acting towards each other. Kaiba opened his eyes before going down to see the two. Kaiba noticed that their souls grew quiet the closer he got to Yugi and Yami. Kaiba went into sight of Yugi and Yami only to find them watching him. Kaiba walked closer to the two of them before smiling.

"Have you had breakfast?" Kaiba asked Yugi and Yami.

"I have but Yami's being stubborn and not taking anything" Yugi told Kaiba before they both looked at Yami.

"Not hungry?" Kaiba asked Yami who simply smiled at him.

"I never get hungry" Yami told Kaiba.

"You're not coming on an empty stomach Yami. I don't want you collapsing from exhaustion before we even get there" Kaiba told Yami.

"Going to be stubborn even more Yami?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami looked out the window before smiling. The sun was just appearing over the tall buildings of Domino City. Where Kaiba and the rest were living the building was behind Domino City where no one went. It was peaceful there but can be a bit annoying that they get the sun later then the people in Domino city. Kaiba was not really bothered about the sun but sometimes the sun was just what he needed. This was one of those moments.

"Go and get something to eat Yami. If you don't we're not going anywhere and you won't find out about your past" Kaiba told Yami hoping to get Yami to eat something. Yami's ears picked up on that as well and stood up before leaving the room. Kaiba smiled from the fact that Yami left the room to get something. Yami came back with a bowl before putting it in front of Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yami with a confused face.

"And you want me to do what?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I have had breakfast can we go now?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"That bowl looks as though you just got it out from the cupboard" Yugi said before Kaiba looked at Yami.

"Get breakfast" Kaiba told Yami. Kaiba had a feeling that Yami was not going to listen to him but he still needed breakfast if he was going to do anything. Kaiba followed Yami to make sure he was getting breakfast. Yami went looking in the fridge for something as Kaiba walked into the room. Kaiba watched as Yami found what he was looking for before taking out the milk. Kaiba watched as Yami put the piece of chicken in the bowl that was clean before it was filled and took out a glass to pour the milk in. Kaiba watched as Yami got the glass and poured the milk in. Yami still did not realise that Kaiba was standing in the same room as him before Kaiba cleared his throat catching Yami off guard. Yami quickly use his shadow to pin down the person who was also in the room. After turning to see that it was Kaiba the shadow releases Kaiba from the pin before Kaiba glared at Yami.

"What was that for?" Kaiba growled at Yami.

"For sneaking up on me Kaiba" Yami told Kaiba before Kaiba thought about it. He did kind of sneak up on Yami before looking over at what Yami was having.

"Chicken and a glass of milk?" Kaiba asked Yami who nodded.

"I don't need to eat a lot Kaiba. Unlike you" Yami said to Kaiba before drinking the glass of milk. Yami looked at the empty glass for a couple of seconds before grabbing the chicken in his bowl and started eating without making a mess on the floor or any other part of the table. Kaiba noticed that once Yami had finished what he was having he washed up after himself.

"You wash up everything you use?" Kaiba asked Yami. Yami turned to look at Kaiba before smiling.

"Can't I clean my own stuff? Do you always let the girls clean up after everyone?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"Everyone cleans up after themselves last time I checked" Kaiba told Yami.

"When was that? 200 years ago?" Yami asked Kaiba. Kaiba froze.

"No...5 months ago" Kaiba told Yami.

"I found out where Shi's lab is by the way" Yami told Kaiba just to change the subject which Kaiba was grateful for. Kaiba noticed that Yugi had entered the room to find out what was taking Yami so long but after hearing that Yami found where Shi's lab was decided that it was about time that he joined in.

"Where is it?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"You know Domino City?" Yugi asked Kaiba making both Yami and Kaiba turn to see Yugi.

"Yes. I know Domino City" Kaiba told Yugi.

"It's buried underneath the city. You can find the entrance in the sewer. Not sure if you need a special key or just common sense. Shi's hard to work out" Yami told Kaiba.

"Shall we get going then?" Kaiba asked Yugi and Yami.

"Sure" Yugi said before Yami shook his head.

"Don't you think we should wait till the others are awake first before leaving?" Yami asked Kaiba before realising that Yami had a good point. Yugi smiled before hearing someone else come down the stairs. Yami also heard that someone was coming downstairs and walked towards the door.

"Just a question Yami. You can give yourself shadow wings?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I don't normally give myself wings but I can" Yami told Kaiba who smiled.

The TSA – The Lab

Everyone was up and about at 10 in the morning before Kaiba called a meeting. Everyone was sitting down apart from Yami who was leaning against the wall with his shadow copying him. Kaiba was tempted to tell Yami to sit down but decided that it was not really an option for him since Yami could do what he wanted from his ability to control the darkness. Tea and Tristan were sitting next to each other even though they never got on really well. Kisara was sitting on the floor near Tea and Tristan to make sure they did not start a fight with each other that would start to cause some chaos in the room. Tea and Tristan never really got on but they did when they were assigned missions together. Serenity and a tired looking Joey were sitting next to each other on the sofa relaxing with Bakura sitting next to Serenity. Bakura was also tired but he managed not to show it. Marik had his legs crossed sitting on the floor waiting patiently for Kaiba to tell them what was going on. Yugi was sitting in front of Yami by the wall and Mokuba was sitting next to Marik on the floor with his legs and arms crossed. Marik and Mokuba were looking at the clock before Kaiba walked into the room.

"Hello everyone I was just wondering what you thought of yesterday?" Kaiba asked the group. Kaiba looked at the smiling faces on everyone in the room. Yami and Yugi desperately wanted to find out about their past but since Kaiba was in charge they would have to go when he's ready which could take some time. Kaiba noticed that Yugi and Yami really wanted to go but wanted them to stay a little bit longer.

"Kaiba what does this have to do with our missions?" Marik asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Marik before smiling.

"Me, Yugi and Yami are going out for some training and since today is a Thursday I was wondering if you all wanted to go and get some training in the training room. It has all been set up and ready for anyone to take part. If you want to do anything else in the building then that's fine but you just need to make sure that it will help you in later life. Joey and Tristan don't pull anything on people that will upset them" Kaiba told the group before directing it at Joey and Tristan. Both of them looked hurt that Kaiba assumed that they would try something like that. Knowing Tristan and Joey though would pull off some practical jokes on people just to prove a point.

"Seto how come you, Yugi and Yami are going out while the rest of us get to stay here?" Mokuba asked Kaiba.

"We're going to be training near a volcano which is active" Yami told the group who really expected no one to listen to him since Kaiba was their leader.

"A volcano? Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" Tea asked Yami who nodded.

"Advanced people only" Yami told Tea before smiling.

"Be careful then" Tea told Yami.

"Wishful thinking Yami but we're going to the sewers so we're not in plain sight" Kaiba told Yami. Yami smiled knowing where they were going to go. The group looked at Yami before Yami sighed.

"I have always wanted to see an active volcano and train there" Yami told himself before Yugi got up.

"Don't you think we should head there now then?" Yugi asked Kaiba. Kaiba nodded in agreement before everyone started to go off and do what they wanted. Yami and Yugi both walked their way over to Kaiba before nodding.

"Can we go now?" Yami whined at Kaiba just to annoy him.

"Yami let's go and get out of here so that we can get your memories back and find out more about you" Kaiba told Yami.

The TSA – The Lab

You really think we're going to find out about our past Yami?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I don't know? Something tells me that we will find out when we need to" Yami told Yugi. Kaiba was guiding Yugi and Yami around the sewers with a torch in his left hand. Kaiba knew that he really should not pay attention to what Yugi and Yami were on about but something in him wanted to find out what they were going to do if Shi did create them

"What are you going to do if you do find out that Shi created you?" Kaiba asked them both. Both of them stopped to think about it. Kaiba noticed that they stopped and so stopped too.

"To be honest...I don't really know" Yugi said after an awkward silence.

"I'll...do something that I'm use to...like protecting Yugi" Yami told Kaiba before looking at Yugi.

"If Shi's correct and you were created then won't you want to protect Shi too?" Kaiba asked Yami as they set off again. Yami took that thought in before nodding.

"I guess I would. Take a left here" Yami told Kaiba who took a left. After walking down a little further Yami noticed a door in the sewers that caught his attention. Kaiba walked on before noticing again that Yami and Yugi were not following so he turned around to find that Yami was picking the lock of the door. Kaiba quickly wandered over to Yami before noticing that there was a code to unlock the door. Kaiba poked Yami's shoulder before pointing towards the code lock. Yami smiled and started putting in a code. Yami pushed the numbers 1313630 before the door unlocked and allowed the three of them entrance to the room. Kaiba was allowed to walk in first before Yugi and Yami before Kaiba remembered the place. Kaiba wandered down the corridor to find something important. Yami and Yugi followed Kaiba before Yami tapped on Yugi's shoulder and they both left Kaiba.

"You two get back here" Kaiba called out to them when he turned around. Kaiba stood there alone. Kaiba waited a few minutes before following where Yugi and Yami went. Kaiba wandered down the corridor but it started to get darker and darker the longer he went in there. Kaiba had a feeling that Yami did not want him following him but continued anyway. Kaiba walked further down before noticing the corridor exactly like his dream. Kaiba continued walking forward until finding a door. Kaiba noticed that the sign saying that experiments were happening and also told him to be careful. Kaiba ignored it and went in. Kaiba noticed that Yami and Yugi were looking at the tall glass tubes.

"This makes no sense" Yugi said catching Kaiba's attention. Kaiba noticed that Yami had caught Kaiba's breathing and turned around to see him.

"Sorry Kaiba for making me and Yugi run from you but something called me down here" Yami told Kaiba before the door opened again before Shi walked in. Shi looked over at Yugi and Yami before smiling.

"You came" Shi spoke quietly. Yami and Yugi both looked at Shi before nodding.

"Yeah we came so tell us" Yami told Shi. Shi smiled knowing that he had got Yami's full attention and knew that he was going to do anything to get what he was looking for before Yugi came into his mind. Shi noticed that Yami was looking out for Yugi no matter what happened. After smiling at the two of them he decided that he might as well tell them what they were looking for.

"You really want to know don't you Darkness" Shi said quietly before he looked to his right. Shi saw Kaiba standing there before Kaiba took a step towards Shi. Shi took a step back from Kaiba as he was advancing on him every second that past. Yugi wanted to get in the way of Shi and Kaiba in case something happened by because of history with Shi; Yugi decided that he should stay out of their way.

"Tell them their past Shi." Kaiba growled at Shi. Shi smiled at Kaiba knowing that he also wanted to know their past but he was not willing to do anything as stupid that they would do.

"Let me get the computer then I will show them" Shi told Kaiba. Yami and Yugi looked at Shi before Yami nodded to Kaiba who stopped advancing.

"Any false moves Shi and you will be killed. Got that?" Kaiba warned Shi. Shi could only smile at that before nodding.

"You have my word" Shi told Kaiba before Kaiba moved out of his way and walked next to Yami and Yugi. Shi reached the computer before he started tapping on the keyboard and bringing up lots of different files. Yami carefully made his way over to the computer before Yugi followed him.

"Don't get your hopes us guys" Kaiba told Yugi and Yami. Shi smiled before he looked up at them both.

"Kazoku" Shi spoke out loud.

"That's the word?" Kaiba asked Shi who nodded.

"Yeah it means family. So Hikari and Darkness now your past has been unlocked. What do you think?" Shi asked Yami and Yugi.

"Shi, why did you take those memories away from us?" Yami asked Shi. Shi looked at Yami before smiling at Kaiba.

"For your own protection Darkness" Shi told Yami.

"We could have protected you!" Yami yelled at Shi causing Kaiba to flinch but Shi stayed in the same position that he was in before. Kaiba was getting curios from what happened.

"If you stayed with me Darkness both you and Hikari would of been destroyed!" Shi yelled at Yami. Yugi decided to step in at the moment.

"Darkness that's enough take it easy...Shi did what he thought was right!" Yugi told Yami. Kaiba watched the little scene before Shi looked at Kaiba.

"Kaiba you're still here?" Shi asked Kaiba.

"Yeah because I'm leaving with Yami and Yugi" Kaiba told Shi.

"What happens if they don't want to leave with you and stay with me?" Shi asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked at the two of them before realising that with their memories back they would prefer to stay with Shi since he was looking through files on both Yugi and Yami.

"Yami and Yugi are you just going to stay here or come back with me?" Kaiba asked the two of them. Yugi and Yami both remained quiet before they both turned to look at Shi.

"You can either stay with Kaiba or stay here with me" Shi told Yami and Yugi.

"You created up just to have friends...even though you went the wrong way to get some...I can't ignore what my purpose is" Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba nodded showing that he understood.

"Shi...if you really wanted friends why did you make us? Why did you not go out and make friends with people like the normal people of Domino City do?" Yugi asked Shi.

"I tried but they only pushed me away" Shi told Yugi.

"You know guys you will be missed" Kaiba told them both.

"I know but...now we have our past we now know what we should be doing" Yami told Kaiba. Shi smiled behind Yami and Kaiba did not trust Shi one little bit.

"Shi. Where you pushed away because you're different?" Yugi asked Shi. Shi looked at Yugi before nodding.

"I created you so I could have friends just like me. You two had powers so that I don't feel different" Shi told both Yugi and Yami. Kaiba realised that now Shi would have to put the bounty off because he now had Yugi and Yami back with him. Kaiba turned to look at Yugi, Yami and Shi before turning to leave.

"Kaiba I should say thank you for training Yugi and Yami. You did a fantastic job" Shi told Kaiba. Kaiba glared at Shi before he left the room. Yugi and Yami waited for Kaiba to leave before they both sighed.

"Let me guess you really want to go with Kaiba" Shi said.

"Why did you make the word family but in a different language?" Yami asked Shi.

"Because Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten but it was the only word strong enough not to make you remember anything" Shi told Yami.

The TSA – The Lab

Kaiba was walking back down the corridor hoping to get away from Shi but now really wanted to have Yugi and Yami back with him because they were friends even if they did fight but Yami always had the information that was required to help them. Kaiba was now going to have to do it alone now. Kaiba continued walking down the corridor until he left Shi's place and now entered the sewers. Kaiba went deep in thought but still managed to get back to where he was heading for.

"I really am going to miss having those two around" Kaiba said to himself before he found the exit from the sewers. Kaiba climbed out the sewers before heading back towards the headquarters. Kaiba tried to forget the fact that Shi unlocked Yugi and Yami's memories and pretended that something bad happened while training.

The TSA – The Lab

"Seto...where are Yugi and Yami?" Mokuba asked his big brother when he came into the room. Kaiba looked at Mokuba before he shook his head.

"They are no longer with us" Kaiba told Mokuba. Everyone in the room stopped and looked up at Kaiba.

"They were killed?" Joey asked Kaiba. Kaiba shook his head not really wanting to tell them the truth but decided that it would be the best thing that would happen then finding out that he lied to them. Kaiba looked out the window before Tea realised that Kaiba did not really want to say. Bakura waited for Kaiba to say something.

"No they went killed but they left...Shi has them now" Kaiba told the group which was not a lie but he still felt that he should of done something to get them back. It was their choice if they stayed with Shi or not.

"Why?" Serenity asked with tears in her eyes. Kaiba felt guilty for letting them go but Tea went over to Serenity to try to keep her happy but could tell that she really liked having the two around. Kisara was in her dragon form while letting Mokuba sit on her. Mokuba was not very heavy but was always full of energy and sometimes needed to be controlled. Kisara noticed that Kaiba was not in a very happy mode from her dragon senses but did not bring it up in case she worried Mokuba. Marik looked a little upset.

"Shi unlocked their memories they found out that they were created and Shi only wanted friends the wrong way" Kaiba said trying to keep himself calm but then received a hug from Kisara. Kisara had turned back into her human form and let Mokuba down on the floor before hugging Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Kisara before returning the hug back to her. Tristan looked at the scene for a while before turning away from the scene.

"So what are we going to do now?" Marik asked the group. Everyone looked at Marik before they all shrugged their shoulders.

"It's going to be hard to forget them two" Joey said before everyone nodded.

"Maybe we will see them in the future?" Mokuba questioned as no one knew the future.

The TSA – The Lab

Yugi and Yami were sitting down on a table while Shi was busy doing something. Yugi and Yami really wanted to go back to Kaiba and see everyone but they knew that it was not possible because they were there to help Shi no matter what happened. Shi noticed that the two of them were really quiet before turning to find out what's wrong.

"You two are really quiet" Shi commented on the fact.

"Sorry Shi...I just miss being with everyone else...back at the headquarters" Yami told Shi before Yugi nodded next to him.

"After the problems I caused Kaiba and that little group they would never accept me there anyway" Shi told both Yugi and Yami. He was right about that part but if Shi was a little kinder maybe they would accept him. By the way Yami and Yugi were acting before Kaiba captured them they had the same reaction as Shi did but Yami was worse with the group. Yugi was fine with the group but followed Yami before they were separated. Yami still held onto the blood red dagger before picking it up.

"Shi...you...want this?" Yami asked Shi before holding out the dagger towards him. Shi looked at the dagger and smiled before walking up to Yami and taking the dagger off him.

"Why are you giving me this Darkness?" Shi asked Yami.

"Because it rightfully belongs to you" Yami told Shi who smiled.

"I thought a dagger like this would not be returned so easily for you. Something tells me Darkness that you still don't completely trust me" Shi said to Yami.

"You attacked us first and you did not exactly prove to be friendly in the beginning" Yami told Shi.

"I guess that's true Hikari and Darkness...how about an apology?" Shi asked both Yugi and Yami. Both of them looked at Shi before giving him a puzzled look.

"You can't change the past Shi" Yugi told Shi.

"Darkness how come you where inhabiting Hikari's body?" Shi asked.

"When you released me and Yugi after taking our memories away I met a person who could seal people inside objects. His name was Shadi. He told me before I was sealed that there will be a time for you to return back to this world. After that I was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle." Yami told Shi.

"You will be my friends' right?" Shi asked curiously.

"Why should we?" Yami asked Shi.

"Because you can't ignore your programming Darkness" Shi told Yami.

"If we do run away what are you going to do?" Yugi asked Shi. Shi smiled at an idea in his mind.

The TSA – The Lab

Kaiba was doing some research on what they fought before and wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Yami and Yugi were there because when they were there the building was getting attacked. Kaiba noticed that he was being watched by his little brother. Mokuba was standing at the doorway not moving in case Kaiba noticed him but with Kaiba's abilities he thought that Kaiba all ready knew that he was standing there.

"Seto...why are you doing this?" Mokuba asked his brother. Kaiba turned to see Mokuba before sighing.

"Because now Yami's not here someone's going to have to do the research before heading off into battle Mokuba" Kaiba told Mokuba.

"You miss them don't you?" Mokuba asked Kaiba.

"Yeah...how can you not miss them?" Kaiba asked Mokuba.

"I miss them to but we have to keep moving forward. Fate may be cruel but we can't dwell on the past forever. Seto we have to move on and hope that our paths will cross again" Mokuba told Kaiba who smiled.

"You Mokuba may be the bravest person in the building for saying that" Kaiba told Mokuba before they looked outside.

"Maybe our paths will cross again...I wonder what they are doing with Shi anyway?" Kaiba asked himself.

"Who knows what Shi has in mind for them?" Mokuba asked before looking at Kaiba.

"Shi created Yugi and Yami just to have friends right? What happens if everyone in the group decided to be friends with Shi?" Kaiba asked Mokuba.

"Seto I don't think anyone wants to be Shi's friend after how much chaos he caused" Mokuba told Kaiba.

"Yami said something about Shi possible having a bad past and he told me that when he did try to make friends they only pushed him away because he's different" Kaiba told Mokuba before an idea hatched in his mind.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked Kaiba seeing the delight on his face.

"Shi did not want all of us to have the same fate as him so he told me to start this up...What is Shi's power if he's different?" Kaiba asked Mokuba who shrugged his shoulders.

"Seto I don't know" Mokuba told Kaiba who smiled.

"I'm going to find out. I'm going to do my research on Shi...if there's anything that is" Kaiba told Mokuba who noticed the determination in his brother's eyes. Mokuba decided that he should leave his brother as the determination was there burning in him and he would not stop until the flame died out in his brother. Kaiba watched as Mokuba left the room before turning on the main computer and doing some research on Shi.

"I'm going to find out exactly who you are Shi and nothing is going to stop me. If what Yami said is true then I'm going to find a way to get everyone here to accept you the way you are" Kaiba said to himself. Kaiba was busy typing away that he did not realise that it was midnight.

"Kaiba...it's midnight what are you still doing up?" A sleepy Serenity entered the room to attempt to get Kaiba to go to bed.

"Shi...he's 18 years old and very intelligent as he's the only one that created two living experiments. Not much is known about the experiments." Kaiba said to himself ignoring Serenity.

"Kaiba get some sleep" Serenity said again.

"Shi was always quiet at school and was continually bullied as a result Shi grew up never to cry while around people but always cried when alone." Kaiba was reading off the screen.

"SETO KAIBA GET SOME SLEEP!" Serenity yelled at Kaiba before catching his attention. Kaiba turned to see Serenity there trying not to fall asleep before her message got through to him.

"Sorry Serenity I was caught up in my work that I forgot what the time was" Kaiba told Serenity before she wobbled from exhaustion. Kaiba walked over to her after shutting down the main computer and picked her up. Serenity fell asleep in his arms while he carried her off to bed. Kaiba noticed that Serenity fell asleep before smiling. She looked so peaceful in her sleep before he came to her bedroom door. Kaiba stood there for a little while before he even attempted to open the door but had a feeling that he would have to put Serenity on the floor in order to open the door. Kaiba did his best to keep hold of Serenity before attempting to open the door in which he succeeded. Kaiba placed Serenity under the covers of her bed before hearing Joey's snoring. Kaiba was tempted to hit Joey for snoring but tried not to even though Joey was asking for it. He had no idea how Serenity could sleep through Joey snoring it was really loud. Kaiba left Serenity in the room before turning to leave to get to his own bed. Kaiba wandered down the corridor before passing Yugi and Yami's room. Kaiba stopped and turned to see that the room was just like he left it.

"Why did you guys have to leave to be with Shi?" Kaiba asked himself before walking into the room. Kaiba walked towards the desk where Yami usually worked finding that he did a lot of research for everything that came up. Kaiba looked on the desk to find that everything Yami and Yugi had done was exactly what they wanted and not just to help Kaiba. Kaiba smiled as he found a picture of him and Mokuba with Kisara in the back ground in her dragon form. Kaiba was standing at the front in his usual gear with Kisara behind him with Mokuba. The setting was them on the beach that they went to yesterday. Kaiba stopped looking at the picture before he decided that he really should start getting to bed so that he would be fine in the morning tomorrow. Kaiba left the room before going back to his room. Kaiba quickly got changed into his pyjamas before slipping under the covers and getting some good night sleep. It was 1 in the morning before Kaiba fell asleep.

* * *

><p>FC: Finished reading it yet Kaiba?<p>

Kaiba: They left?

FC: Don't you worry Kaiba I will bring Yugi and Yami back

Kaiba: You better bring them back I don't think any Yami and Yugi fans are going to like you now

FC: Kaiba you are the main character so the whole story is based around you...somehow...I don't know anymore

Kaiba: Please leave a review if you want Yugi and Yami to come back.

FC: Who really cares about Shi anyway? I do

Kaiba: He's your character

FC: And?

Kaiba: Until next time.


	9. Loyalites

FireCacodemon: Finaly a new chapter

Kaiba: That took way too long FireCacodemon

FC: Sorry Kaiba I was busy writing Night At Domino Museum in my file

Kaiba: Why? This story is important!

FC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the Volcanic Serpents and Shi

* * *

><p>Loyalties<p>

Kaiba woke up to find that there was a letter nailed to his door. Kaiba never received mail but as he came closer to letter he started to realise the handwriting on the envelope. Kaiba took the letter off the door and opened the letter.

"Dear Kaiba. Please come to the lab I have something I want to discuss with you. It's a secret so no information with be there. Bring anyone you like but only bring one person. Shi" Kaiba read the letter twice before looking confused. Kaiba noticed that he was the only one in the room but the window was open. Kaiba noticed that the curtains were leaving the room as they were blowing in the wind outside the window. Kaiba decided to leave the room. Kaiba wandered down the corridor before finding Joey's room where Joey and Serenity were sleeping before knocking on the door. He heard movement in the room in front of him before Joey answered grumbling.

"Kaiba...what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Joey asked Kaiba.

"I require company while I talk with Shi" Kaiba told Joey. Joey's eyes widened after hearing Shi's name.

"Why are you going back to him?" Joey asked Kaiba in a dangerous voice making Kaiba smile.

"He told me he wanted to discuss something with me. He said I could bring someone along and I know why" Kaiba told Joey.

"We're going to see Shi? What time?" Joey asked before Kaiba smiled seeing that Joey was going to go with him.

The TSA – Loyalties

"Kaiba?" Yami said as Kaiba could see the surprise in his eyes before he led both Kaiba and Joey inside where Shi was sitting. Kaiba and Joey noticed that Shi was alone before they remembered that it was early in the morning and Yugi would probably be asleep even with his memories awakened. Joey followed Kaiba before Kaiba looked at Joey.

"Why don't you play with Yami and keep him company?" Kaiba asked Joey.

"Shi..." Yami started before Shi cut him off.

"Enjoy playing with Joey, Darkness. I'm sure Hikari will join you later" Shi told Yami.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Joey asked before Yami nodded.

"I'm here to play with you after Shi's orders. Just like before Joey huh?" Yami asked Joey before smiling at him. Kaiba noticed that Yami had changed since Shi had him but maybe it was just memories and his programming that have kicked in.

"So Kaiba...a word please" Shi said to Kaiba before Kaiba nodded and followed Shi a little while.

"Shi...what are you after this time?" Kaiba asked Shi. Shi smiled seeing that Kaiba did not trust him but still saw power in front of him.

"Before I was after you and both Darkness and Hikari but now I feel guilty for betraying you" Shi told Kaiba.

"What? I'm I hearing you right Shi...you're feeling sorry for using me?" Kaiba asked before Shi nodded.

"Yeah...Darkness and Hikari really liked being in your company even though they knew that I was after them. You really helped them when they were alone." Shi told Kaiba.

"They looked up to me?" Kaiba asked as Shi nodded.

"They may be my creations but there're more human than me. I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your group of friends. Even Hikari and Darkness...Yugi and Yami as you called them and they went by" Shi told Kaiba.

"Am I getting the feeling that you are going to give them back to me so that they can train?" Kaiba asked Shi.

"No I want you to take them and me" Shi told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Shi before smiling.

"They won't take you well" Kaiba told Shi.

"Darkness will defend me no matter what. It's in his programming" Shi told Kaiba.

"What is their complete programming?" Kaiba asked Shi.

"I will tell you everything if you get your group to accept me" Shi told Kaiba.

"No one is going to accept you easily after everything you did to get back your creations after they left you" Kaiba told Shi.

"I let them go. If they were with me they would have been destroyed. They are illegal after all that's why I locked their memories of me and this building. Until they asked to find the truth about their existence" Shi told Kaiba before both of them noticed a tired Yugi walking into view of them both.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked before Kaiba nodded.

"How did you get that letter in my room when Mokuba did not notice it?" Kaiba asked before Shi smiled.

"You do know that Darkness can control his shadow now don't you?" Shi told Kaiba who nodded.

"So it was his shadow?" Kaiba asked before Shi nodded.

"Yes. Yami has become stronger thanks to you and his abilities are still growing just like Hikari here" Shi said before smiling at Yugi.

"I use to fear you Shi as I did not know why you were after me and Darkness...I mean Yami but now I know" Yugi told Shi.

"Even though you are loyal to me I believe that you would rather go to Kaiba over your free will" Shi said before Kaiba smiled.

"I treat everyone like family. It would be hard for you to come into it" Kaiba told Shi making Yugi confused.

"Family? Kaiba what are you on about?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"Shi wants to come into the TSA's family" Kaiba told Yugi before they both looked at Shi.

"Have you ever been attacked just because you're different? Have you struggled to find some shelter because no one will take you in? Kaiba...I have been alone that's why I created them both" Shi said before Yugi looked away from them. Kaiba looked at Yugi before Yami and Joey came up to them.

"Shi...Why did you not join when I started it up?" Kaiba asked Shi.

"Because I was looking for them" Shi said.

"Kaiba...don't you think we have to go back now? I bet everyone else is up now wondering where we are" Joey told Kaiba who nodded.

"Yes we better be going back" Kaiba told Shi.

"Then all 3 of us are coming to" Shi told Kaiba.

"Shi...No one is going to accept you" Joey told Shi.

"At least I can try!" Shi yelled at Joey.

"Fine...It's not going to be easy on you though" Kaiba told Shi.

The TSA – Loyalties

"You want us to do what?" Marik asked Kaiba. Shi was standing outside the room with Yugi and Yami. Shi waited with Yami and Yugi quietly. Everyone else in the TSA was sitting in the main room while Kaiba was explaining that Shi wanted to join. If Shi did join they would have Yami and Yugi back.

"I want you to think about what could really happen if Shi is with us" Kaiba told Marik. Marik and the rest looked at each other before they all folded their arms.

"We'll let him stay...if anything happens that's his fault then he's going ok?" Bakura asked Kaiba. Kaiba nodded in agreement.

"Will that then go for Yugi and Yami? Since Shi does technically own them" Joey asked Kaiba. Kaiba nodded before Serenity's eyes lit up.

"So all we need to do is to keep an eye on all three of them to make sure they are loyal to us?" Serenity asked before Kaiba nodded.

"That should be easy and Bakura can tell if they are lying" Tea said before everyone smiled.

"I still don't like it" Tristan said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Well Shi did ask Kaiba to start this up right? So why did Shi not join when he had the chance?" Tristan asked.

"Shi was looking for Yugi and Yami. I believe that only recently Shi's been taken advantage of" Kaiba told the group.

"Ok let him in then" Kisara told Kaiba who nodded.

"You guys can come in now" Kaiba called before Yami opened the door and let Shi in first before Yugi followed before Yami followed last. Serenity, Kisara and Tea all looked at Yugi and Yami before noticing Shi was there with them. Yugi and Yami looked exactly the same before they left but Tristan was not very happy with Shi after their history with him. Kaiba sat down in his chair and everyone was watching Shi.

"I never thought I would end up back here" Yugi told Yami who smiled and nodded. Shi saw down next to Yami before looking directly at Kaiba.

"I won't try anything Kaiba. Unless you want me to" Shi told Kaiba.

"No one will start a fight with you unless you deserve it. You have to say that Yami will stay out of the way if you do deserve the fight" Kaiba told Shi. Shi looked at Yami and nodded.

"I will only fight if Shi gets attacked first" Yami told Kaiba who nodded.

"Fine" Kaiba said before Yugi's hand twitched.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Shi asked Yugi concerned.

"Where is it this time Yugi?" Yami asked before Kaiba noticed.

"The sphere I can feel is the Fire Sphere. It will allow me to control fire" Yugi told Yami.

"The Volcanic serpents are coming then" Shi said before catching everyone's attention.

"Volcanic serpents?" Tristan asked.

"They come from a volcano where the temperature is hot that even people from a very hot country will struggle to stay cool." Shi told Tristan.

"What have you done this time Shi? Stolen something important to them?" Tristan yelled at Shi.

"I know that the Earth Stompers were my fault but this time I have done nothing" Shi told Tristan.

"Volcanic Serpents have been causing problems in different parts of the world from the active volcanoes but they know how to attract their prey. I believe that they are going to pick us out one by one. Starting with Yugi" Yami told Kaiba before looking at Yugi.

"What they don't know is that I have water at my command" Yugi said with a smile on his face.

Everyone looked at Yami and Shi before guessing that Shi and Yami had done their homework before Kaiba smiled. He had the feeling that Shi would have knowledge of something like that along with Yami. Yami already had everything all planned out and was going to do anything to keep everyone protected even at the cost of his own life even though Yugi could defend himself. Everyone here could defend themselves but something was telling Kaiba that it was in his programming to keep everyone safe no matter whom they may be unless told different. Kaiba looked at the group before smiling.

"So these volcanic serpents are snakes?" Kaiba asked.

"Volcanic serpents are basically living magma...lava since it's on the surface. Nothing can touch them without melting...or evaporating" Yami told Kaiba.

"Just as before Yami...your knowledge outranks everyone here" Kaiba smiled at Yami.

"I sure me and Shi will come in handy with knowledge" Yami smiled at Kaiba before Shi smiled too. Shi looked at Yami before looking back at Kaiba.

"I don't think it's going to work out is it Yami?" Shi asked Yami.

"People's trust is hard to get Shi...don't worry everything will be find soon enough" Yami reassured Shi.

The TSA – Loyalties

Yami, Shi, Yugi and Kaiba were alone in the room with Shi sitting on a chair. Kaiba was not taking his eye of Shi and Shi was doing the same back to Kaiba. The sun was shining through the window while everyone else was doing what they wanted with the exception of Yugi and Yami who were looking from Shi to Kaiba and then back watching the tension increase each second that past. Yugi yawned before Yami smiled. Kaiba and Shi seemed to be the only ones in the room before Yami decided that this should not continue anymore.

"How long are you going to stay here in this atmosphere?" Yami asked both of them. Kaiba and Shi turned to look at Yami before looking back at each other again. Yami sighed.

"Yami we should go and train or something" Yugi said to Yami before they both got up and left for training. Shi watched as Yugi and Yami left Shi and he looked back at Kaiba. Kaiba smiled before getting up from his chair.

"Why did your little experiments leave you Shi?" Kaiba asked.

"Because they are not tied to me every second of the day. They have their own free will to do whatever they wanted. They don't have to do everything I tell them to. Yami does do a very good argument with people...me to be honest" Shi told Kaiba.

"Yeah Yami did argue a lot with me...Me and him were not exactly on the same side sometimes." Kaiba told Shi. Shi smiled from the fact that Yami had argued with Kaiba as well as himself. Shi looked at Kaiba before Kaiba looked at Shi before leaving the room. Shi followed Kaiba since he did not want to be alone in this building that was unknown to him but Kaiba realised that Shi was following him.

"You don't have to follow me where I go" Kaiba told Shi. Shi nodded.

"I know...I don't know my way around this building and its better being with someone then being alone in new territory" Shi told Kaiba who smiled.

"You're just like a little child" Kaiba told Shi who nodded.

"I know...I was abandoned when I was little...explains why my lab is underground in the sewers. I was left there a lot of the time" Shi told Kaiba. Kaiba felt pity creep into his heart but she quickly shook it off.

"Do you really want to stay here?" Kaiba asked Shi who nodded.

"I want to belong somewhere...with other people" Shi told Kaiba before they reached the training room. Shi stopped following Kaiba before Kaiba noticed a few seconds later.

"Why stop?" Kaiba asked Shi.

"I want to train. I want to be strong like Darkness and Hikari. I don't want to rely on them to protect me." Shi said catching Kaiba's attention.

"You do have powers then?" Kaiba asked Shi.

"Yeah...there not trained though...I went with swords mainly...but I'm still different" Shi told Kaiba.

"Not here you're not. You the same as us. Looking for a home with people who care about you" Kaiba told Shi before he opened the door leading to the training room. Shi followed Kaiba into the training room only to find that Yami and Yugi had just defeated a large group of power hungers. Kaiba and Shi walked in to find Yami looking up at them before smiling.

"The Power Hungers simulation needs a lot of work since you mixed up some information" Yami told Kaiba.

"Power Hungers?" Shi asked Yami.

"Power Hungers control electricity. I learnt my electric move off them" Yugi told Shi.

"I caused so much trouble for you didn't I?" Shi asked Yugi.

"Why?" Yugi asked Shi.

"Before I locked your memories I managed to take away everything from you...your powers" Shi told Yugi.

"Why?" Yugi asked Shi.

"I don't know what happened to Darkness, Hikari but I know that you would find them again." Shi told Yugi.

"What can I learn?" Yugi asked Shi. Yami walked over to them before Kaiba wanted to get training with Shi to find out how powerful he is. If Yami and Yugi were powerfully did that mean that Shi was weak? Kaiba wanted to find out more about Shi's abilities just he had done with Yugi and Yami before.

"Why don't you train with Yami and Yugi?" Kaiba asked and Shi smiled.

"If you would accept me Darkness and Hikari into your training zone" Shi said to Yami and Yugi.

"I don't see why not" Yami said and Yugi nodded.

"This is not an order though" Shi said.

"Shi...we don't care. It helps us build up on team work along with you" Yugi said causing Shi to smile.

"You ready?" Kaiba asked them all before they nodded.

"Kaiba bring them on" Yami said before Kaiba smiled.

"Shi all you need to do is fight" Kaiba told Shi who nodded.

The TSA – Loyalties

Shi, Yami and Yugi were taking a break while Kaiba was analysing Shi's power levels. Shi was on the same level as Yami, Yugi and Kaiba before Kaiba smiled. Shi's powers where powerful but change depending on what he wants. Shi looked at Yugi and Yami before looking up at the ceiling seeing a room where Kaiba was standing. Kaiba looked at Shi before smiling.

"You abilities are just as powerful as Yami's are but I'm not sure what ability you do have unless you tell me now." Kaiba told Shi.

"Shi can use psychic abilities...they depend on the situation that he's in" Yami told Kaiba who looked at Shi before at Yami.

"Ok then" Kaiba said before smiling. Shi looked at Kaiba before smiling before feeling a hand go on his shoulder. Shi looked behind him at Yami before Yugi came over to Shi. Yugi, Yami and Shi all decided to leave the training room only to bump into Serenity and Joey who were having a conversation.

"Sorry Joey...We did not expect you to be there" Yugi apologised to Joey before Serenity smiled.

"Don't worry about it Yugi. It was an accident" Serenity said before Shi looked at her.

"Serenity right?" Shi asked Serenity.

"Yes?" Serenity asked before both Yugi and Yami looked confused.

"I know you think I'm a right jerk from before but I can see why Darkness likes you" Shi smiled at Serenity before Yami blushed.

"You like me Yami?" Serenity asked before Joey walked up to Yami.

"You stay away from my sister Yami. You hear me!" Joey yelled at Yami before Yami smiled.

"Don't worry Joey. I'll stay away from Serenity when I want to" Yami told Joey before Kaiba came to see what was going on. Kaiba noticed that Joey looked like he yelled at Yami before Serenity giggled. Mokuba came along with a smile on his face before seeing the tension between Yami and Joey that was created. Kaiba, Shi, Yugi and Serenity could see the tension building before anything else happened they would just leave Yami and Joey to have their little fight. Kaiba took hold of Mokuba's hand and walked down the corridor to give Yami and Joey room but they expected Yami to behave more than Joey since Shi was there but then again if Shi was still against them they would have a fight. Mokuba and Kaiba went back to the bedroom before Kaiba let go of Mokuba's hand and walked over to a trunk that was in the room. Mokuba looked confused before he saw what Kaiba was pulling out of the trunk. Kaiba pulled out two boxes with Chess written on and then the board for them to have a game of chess. Mokuba looked excited as Kaiba smiled.

"You want a game?" Kaiba asked Mokuba who nodded.

The TSA – Loyalties

Kaiba was walking around the building looking for Mokuba since that were now having a game of hide and seek with Kaiba not having much luck on finding Mokuba since this building was big and Mokuba could fit down all the hiding places Kaiba could not. Kaiba walked into the library before noticing that Yami was on the computer with lots of books next to him as well. Yami was busy typing on the computer before he heard Kaiba's footsteps behind him.

"Mokuba's not here Kaiba" Yami said before Kaiba looked at him.

"What happened with you and Joey?" Kaiba asked Yami before he smiled.

"Joey was just protecting his sister and I don't blame him" Yami told Kaiba.

"Why?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Shi said that I took a liking to Serenity...I don't know what it's called though. Shi said that I could go and find out what it is" Yami told Kaiba before Kaiba smiled.

"I think Shi means you love her" Kaiba said before Yami grabbed the closest book to him.

"What's love?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"Not programmed into you is it?" Kaiba asked Yami. Yami nodded before placing the book down and grabbing another book.

"No its not...I have no idea what love is and the books and internet are confusing me" Yami said before Kaiba placed his hand on Yami's shoulder in hope of calming him down.

"You'll get it when the time is right...That's what Tea told me" Kaiba said before he left Yami to get back to his work. Kaiba left the library in the hunt for Mokuba again. Kaiba never liked cheating in a game of hide and seek because knowing Mokuba he would know from Kaiba so Kaiba looked everywhere in the building. Kaiba looked in the main room to find that Mokuba was hiding in the cupboards in the room. Mokuba smiled before Kaiba picked up Mokuba and carried him out the cupboards. Kaiba put Mokuba back on the floor before he gave Mokuba a hug.

"Sorry but I have work to do now Mokuba" Kaiba told Mokuba who nodded.

"Ok Seto" Mokuba replied before Kaiba got up and left his brother to do whatever he wanted to do while Kaiba walked back to the library to get on with some work that he needed to do. Kaiba was searching the library to find the massive book on monsters from myth before he noticed that Yami was still there typing away at the computer still trying to find out what love is.

"I'm guessing since you're an experiment you're not meant to love someone..." Kaiba said to himself before finding the book. Kaiba sat down to read the whole book before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kaiba looked up to see Bakura standing behind him. Bakura sat down next to Kaiba and started to read the same book that Kaiba was reading. They were both reading in silence before Kaiba got out a pen and some paper to write down notes.

"Yami still trying to find out about love?" Bakura asked Kaiba who nodded.

"How long has he been at it?" Kaiba asked Bakura.

"As soon as you counted up to 100" Bakura told Kaiba who smirked.

"He's never going to find out" Kaiba said before Bakura looked at him.

"Why not?" Bakura asked.

"There's probably a reason why it's not in his knowledge" Kaiba said to Bakura who nodded in agreement.

The TSA – Loyalties

Kaiba was walking around the building making sure that everything was running smoothly and nothing was going to happen hoping not to catch anyone's attention along the way. Kaiba looked at how Yugi and Mokuba were happily playing Chess with each other with both Yugi and Mokuba keeping their queens and Kings safe from the opponent. Joey and Serenity were having a game of Cluedo while Tea and Tristan were having an argument. Everyone seemed to be getting on fine even though Tea and Tristan were arguing. Kaiba ignored them and decided to get on with what he wanted to do in the building before he noticed that Shi was sitting alone in the next room. Kaiba walked up to Shi.

"Something wrong?" Kaiba asked Shi before Shi shook his head.

"The way everyone works together...and I was left alone...I'm not use to working as a team" Shi told Kaiba who smiled.

"Don't you worry. You will get use to it and start to like it." Kaiba told Shi before he smiled at Shi. Shi smiled back up and Kaiba before Shi got up and decided to leave the room to try to make friends with the other people in the next room. Kaiba wondered why Shi wanted to come here badly if Shi was not use to it in the first place. Kaiba then remembered that Shi also had Yugi and Yami to look after as well and they must have wanted to come back and talked Shi into letting them as long as he went with them.

"I'm not use to having company around me...never...I had to let Hikari and Darkness go since they would of been destroyed and I could not let that happen" Shi told Kaiba.

"Yami's trying to work out what love is" Kaiba told Shi.

"I guess he would since I never programmed him to understand it. Yami only goes with interests and Serenity is on that list" Shi told Kaiba. Kaiba could not help but laugh from that got Yami into a little trouble with Joey but everything seemed sorted out between them both since no one spilt any blood. Shi got up and looked out the window before Kaiba decided to leave Shi alone to take everything in a little longer hopefully Shi would be getting better and start to try to make friends here since it would do him so good. Hiding behind Yugi and Yami is one thing Shi can't do all the time. Kaiba left the room and wandered down back to the library to find that Marik and Bakura were reading in the library before he also joined.

"Hey Kaiba...can you help us?" Marik asked Kaiba who nodded before coming over to them.

"Yami's asleep since he's been working too much and he's lock the computer so we can't use it" Marik told Kaiba before he noticed that Yami was asleep on the computer desk before walking over to him and picking him up. Marik and Bakura smiled before they went over to the computer and Kaiba took Yami back to his bedroom.

The TSA – Loyalties

"You really can fall asleep anywhere" Kaiba told Yami not really getting a response before Yugi found them both.

"Yami asleep?" Yugi asked Kaiba who nodded.

"I'm taking him to his bed. Can you tell Shi that Yami's asleep?" Kaiba asked Yugi who nodded before walking off. After placing Yami in bed he decided to go and unlock the computer in the library so that Marik and Bakura could use it to do what they wanted. Marik let Kaiba sit down at the chair before Kaiba started typing in everything that seemed to fit Yami for a password and nothing worked. Kaiba tried everything before Shi came over to see what Kaiba was up to that attracted Bakura and Marik over.

"Have you tried Light-Yami?" Shi asked Kaiba who typed it in and unlocked the computer.

"How did you know the password?" Marik asked Shi.

"I know Darkness" Shi said before Bakura smiled since he was telling the truth which would mean that Bakura and the rest of them would no need to get the answer out from Shi by force.

"Thanks Shi" Kaiba said making Shi smile from the face that he was being thanked and not being attacked. Kaiba got up from the chair and let Marik sit down to do whatever he wanted on the computer before Shi followed Kaiba who was walking away.

"It's strange feeling appreciated" Shi said before Kaiba looked at him.

"Yeah it would be for you wouldn't it" Kaiba said before Shi nodded.

"Normally I'm the one who gets put down" Shi said.

"Yami was right. He said you had a bad history" Kaiba told Shi.

"Yeah...but I'm going to try to start fresh" Shi told Kaiba who smiled.

"Yami's asleep" Kaiba told Shi who nodded.

"Yes Hikari told me" Shi told Kaiba.

"Your room is with Yugi and Yami but at the moment only Yami is in the room at the moment" Kaiba told Shi who nodded.

"Thanks" Shi said to Kaiba.

"I need to sort out some work so I'll see you around the building" Kaiba told Shi before he walked off leaving Shi to find Yugi.

The TSA – Loyalties

"Come on Mokuba we need to get to bed" Kaiba told Mokuba who yawned and Kaiba smiled at that. Kaiba in the end picked up his brother before carrying him down to the bedroom where they both slept in. Kaiba took Mokuba and moved the covers off his bed before placing Mokuba on the bed before tucking him in. Kaiba smiled before he heard someone out of their bed and wandering around. Kaiba noticed that Mokuba was out like a light so he decided to investigate who was walking around the building. Kaiba closed his eyes and focused on the moving soul before find out that he knew who it was. Kaiba opened his eyes before he decided to leave the room. Kaiba wandered down the corridor and noticed that a door was open slightly before feeling a cold draft coming through. Kaiba opened the door wider before finding that you could get onto the roof of the building. Kaiba climbed up onto the building to find Yami on the roof looking at Domino City.

"What are you doing up here Yami?" Kaiba asked before sitting next to him on the roof.

"Looking at the lights of Domino City knowing that I'm never going to fit in even if I tried" Yami told Kaiba. They both knew that it would be true one slip of their powers and they will forever be marked. That's why the TSA's building was away from the big city and they only worked at night or in a dark place. Yami looked up at the moon before smiling. Kaiba also looked up before he heard Yami sigh.

"Why do you want to see the lights of a city that will put us down?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Someone's got to make a difference though. Everyone's scared from the fact that if they say or do something wrong then the whole town attacks them. Is that why we only went out at night?" Yami asked Kaiba who nodded.

"That's a reason why we're out here while everyone else is in the town. They believe people that are different should be in the next experiment...no offence Yami" Kaiba said before Yami started laughing.

"That's a reason all right but it's not offensive to me. I know what you mean anyway. Yugi was captured to be used as an experiment...it was the nightmare he had when you captured me and Yugi in the graveyard" Yami told Kaiba.

"I feel sorry for both of you. Did they do it to you?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I met a person with magic...that's all I'm going to say" Yami told Kaiba.

"We should be getting some sleep" Kaiba told Yami who nodded in agreement. Yami jumped off the roof and created some large wings out of darkness before flying down to the ground in the room. Kaiba climbed down before they both decided to sleep was good and so headed off to their rooms before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>FC: Again sorry for not uploadingwriting the chapters quicker I have been so caught up in Adoption because I get more reviews for it and more ideas for that story.

Kaiba: What about this story?

FC: I will continue writing it Kaiba don't worry...it won't get as much attention to it since hardley anyone has reviewed it and more reviews are from Adoption since I have about 6 or 7 pages of reviews.

Kaiba: Please leave a review if you want this story to continue...if not then FireCacodemon might put this story up for adoption...

FC: That's still debatable Kaiba.

Kaiba: until next time...hopefully


	10. Volcanic Serpents

Kaiba: You took you time!

FireCacodemon: Sorry Kaiba I was busy with oh I don't know...MY LIFE!

Kaiba: You'r life is not important

FC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the Volcanic Serpents and Shi

Kaiba: Read the chapter while I sort out FireCacodemon

FC: You ain't sorting out anything...

Kaiba: Watch me kid!

* * *

><p>Volcanic Serpents<p>

Kaiba awoke the next morning to see Mokuba looking at him. Kaiba looked at how Mokuba was sitting next to him staring right at him. Kaiba wondered why Mokuba was watching him or if he just got out of bed now. Kaiba climbed off the other side of the bed to make sure that he did not hit Mokuba.

"Seto...there has been some volcanic eruptions happening all over the world" Mokuba told Kaiba before Kaiba looked at Mokuba to find out what was happening and knowing Yami he would know. Kaiba walked down the corridors still in his pyjamas with Mokuba following him. Shi, Yugi and Yami were up and seemed to be working on something. Shi looked up as Kaiba walked into the room before going back to his own work.

"Can anyone explain to me about the volcanic eruptions?" Kaiba asked before Yami stood up with a book in his hand. Yami handed the book to Kaiba for him to read. Kaiba looked at the diagrams in the book about how volcano's form but then Kaiba noticed that there was some paper work in the book before he started to read it.

"Nice pyjamas by the way" Yugi said before Mokuba smiled. Kaiba looked down at his pyjamas before looking back at the book and the paper work that was in the book. Kaiba was reading what was on the paper and it had a picture of a large serpent that was completely made out of living lava. The serpent had white eyes and fangs that are dripping some king of liquid. Kaiba studied the picture before handing the book back to Yami.

"So these are the Volcanic Serpents?" Kaiba asked before Yami nodded.

"They can cause eruptions if they want to but they have always been...aggressive when their area gets hotter. They die at the same time that a volcano becomes dormant since the heat goes away. They are also called the spirit of the volcano since they live inside the volcano. They were said to be Gods in different countries that have volcanoes. The Volcanic Serpents prefer to live in countries with a lot of volcanoes on so Japan is more common with the serpents then...I think any other country...I'm not completely sure" Yami told Kaiba before Shi walked over to Kaiba.

"You might want to change what your wearing" Shi said before Mokuba started laughing. Kaiba nodded before walking off to get changed. As Kaiba was walking through the corridors he smiled as Kisara passed him. Kisara smiled back at Kaiba before Kaiba sighed.

The TSA – Volcanic Serpents

Kaiba had changed into his normal clothes before he found everyone else was awake in the building. Kaiba was drinking a cup of coffee while everyone apart from Yami, Yugi and Shi were enjoying a glass of juice. Yami was sitting next to Shi while Yugi was standing near the window in the room Kaiba noticed before deciding that it would be better if he found out why Yugi was looking out the window every so often. Yami said that the Volcanic Serpents would pick them off one by one and they might go after Yugi first. Kaiba made his way to Yugi before Yugi looked up at him.

"I bet your wondering about why I'm looking out the window continuously?" Yugi asked Kaiba who shook his head.

"I know you're just worried about the Volcanic Serpents coming after you" Kaiba said before Yugi nodded.

"Yugi don't worry I'll protect you" Yami told Yugi who nodded.

"I don't want you to get hurt though Yami" Yugi said before Yami smiled.

"Don't worry about me" Yami told Yugi.

"If you say" Yugi said before Kaiba looked at Yugi and Yami.

"Where's the nest?" Kaiba asked Yami before he smiled.

"The nest of the Volcanic Serpents can be found anywhere near or in the volcano" Shi said before Kaiba looked up at him.

"I'll call a meeting to find out what's going to happen" Kaiba said before Kaiba cleared his throat catching everyone's attention.

"Kaiba. The sphere of fire is getting closer" Yugi said before Yami looked out the window.

"I know that there is not one Volcanic Serpent that is friendly" Yami said catching Kaiba's attention.

"I'm looking for people who are going to happily risk their lives since I will be attacking the Volcanic Serpents. I heard they were completely made of lava. If you would want to come with me then I'm going to pass this piece of paper around so that you can sign saying you're going" Kaiba said as he passed a piece of paper around and a pen. Kaiba watched as everyone was deciding to put their names down on the paper or not. Kaiba decided to leave them to figure out what to do but Yami followed him.

"Kaiba I don't think you should get a group of people. You are going to be fighting living lava that has chosen the form of a serpent. Kaiba it's too dangerous for you I mean the only one who can stand up to them really would be Yugi since he can use water but even then it could be risky since the temperature could evaporate the water before even hitting the Volcanic Serpent. Kaiba we don't even know we could handle them and one touch could kill anyone" Yami told Kaiba who agreed then. Yami did have a point and there could be no way of defeating the volcanic serpents unless Yugi could use water.

"Yami you have a valid point there. Are you going to doubt Yugi's ability?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"No I'm just saying that I'm not sure it's a good idea to go after them. They may be causing some problems but I don't think we have what it takes to stop them" Yami told Kaiba.

"Yami listen to me. We can handle them" Kaiba tried to reassure Yami and it was not working.

"Kaiba...I'm sorry but I'm only going with you if Yugi's going. If he's not going then I'm not and enjoy fighting them. I hope you stop them without me." Yami said before leaving Kaiba. Kaiba watched Yami leave Kaiba before Yugi seemed to get an idea that something was bothering Yami and decided to find out what. Kaiba smiled knowing that they were looking out for each other no matter what happens to them they were going to find out what happens. Sometimes it was just nice to see both Yugi and Yami get along with each other but then again Yami does like protecting people he trusts. Kaiba thought back to the time when Yami lost control and started to attack him.

"Yugi said he lost control while training...he collapsed...could that be a last resort?" Kaiba thought to himself as he walked down the corridors of the building. Kaiba decided to go back to the training room to find the file that he saved when Yami was training in hope of finding out if it really was a last resort. Kaiba found the file before reading the energy levels all the way through the beginning up until the end of the training. Yami's energy levels started off as a small amount but they were slowly increasing before the power levels shot up.

"Why did I not look at this carefully?" Kaiba asked himself as he looked at the power levels. Kaiba smiled before closing the file and put it away before Mokuba found him.

"Seto...here's the list" Mokuba said before handing Kaiba the list. Kaiba had a feeling that not many people had signed up on the mission and Kaiba was right. Only two people had signed up on the mission not that Kaiba was expecting a lot of people on this mission since they were going to fight lava from a volcano. Kaiba looked at the list to find that only Shi and Yugi were on the list. Kaiba smiled because he knew that Yami would come to. Yami said he would come unless Yugi did not put his name down.

"So...Shi, Yugi and Yami are coming. I'm guessing Shi wants to prove himself to us" Kaiba said before anything else was said.

The TSA – Volcanic Serpents

Kaiba, Shi, Yugi and Yami were all sitting in the mission room. Kaiba noticed that all three of them were determined to complete this mission and to make sure that no one was going to get bothered by them again while they were around. Yugi seemed really confident to sort out the Volcanic Serpents and find the sphere of fire. Shi looked at Kaiba and waited to hear the mission details to the mission they were about to embark on. Kaiba looked at Yami before smiling.

"Yami I'm glad you came but now I'm going to discuss the meeting. Thanks for accepting the mission." Kaiba said before Yugi smiled.

"I want to prove myself worthy of being in the group" Shi said before Kaiba smiled.

"Yes I had a feeling you would" Kaiba said to Shi before Shi smiled. Yugi and Yami looked at each other before smiling.

"Come on Kaiba what's the mission?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"Right...yes...The mission is to stop the Volcanic Serpents anyway we can. If we can't defeat them at least calm them down since it said that active volcanoes are mainly due to the Volcanic Serpents. Hopefully we will be putting more people safe even though..." Kaiba started.

"They shut us out of it. I know we should but why do we have to protect the people that don't care about us?" Shi asked Kaiba.

"I know Shi but just because we're different does not mean that we don't protect them" Kaiba said before Shi looked at him. Kaiba could see that Shi would not like to help out the people in Domino City since Shi was mainly put down there. Yugi and Yami were find protecting the city even though they really wanted to be treated the same like everyone else was but because of their history they knew that it was impossible. Kaiba knew that something started to bother them but decided that they should get on with the mission so that could talk about this later.

"Sorry we're getting off track her can we get back to our mission" Yugi said catching everyone's attention. Kaiba nodded in agreement before Yami and Shi looked back at Kaiba. They were waiting for someone to say something that they were going to do for the mission. Kaiba looked at the three in front of him before smiling.

"Let's get going!" Kaiba declared before Yugi and Yami agreed before they both looked at Shi.

"Shi?" Yami asked before Shi smiled.

"Let's get going Darkness" Shi smiled at Yami before Kaiba smiled. Kaiba guided Yugi and Yami back to the helicopters with Shi following them. All 4 of them climbed into the helicopter with Kaiba driving since Yugi, Yami and Shi can't fly a helicopter at all before they took off to sort out the Volcanic Serpents. Shi did not look very comfortable in the helicopter but Yami made sure that Shi would be fine in the helicopter. Kaiba took the helicopter over some active volcanoes before Yugi looked down into them. Yugi seemed eager to find the sphere of fire to learn fire. Yugi's hand started to glow faintly in a glowing light as the world slowly turned to dark. Yugi smiled.

"Hey Yami I'm not sure if you remember this but do you remember when I found the chain?" Yugi asked Yami who nodded.

"Yeah you used something to test the chain...some sort of light" Yami said before Shi looked at Yugi.

"Hikari you do have the ability to control light but it takes a huge amount of energy so I made you capable of gathering sphere's of different types so that you can do more fighting without depleting your energy" Shi told Yugi who nodded. Yami smiled at Shi seeing that he was distracting himself from the height of the helicopter over the active volcanoes that could erupt at any moment since they are active and they won't have a word about it. Yugi was looking out the window before his hand twitched and Yugi smiled.

"Kaiba down there!" Yugi pointed towards the largest volcano that he could see. Yami and Shi smiled before Kaiba took the helicopter down to land and explore.

The TSA – Volcanic Serpents

"Damn I really can't stand the heat here" Kaiba was complaining since they were climbing up towards the volcano and the surrounding air was getting hotter each second that past. Yami was in the lead with some rope around his waist. Shi and Yugi were holding onto the rope as Yami was the one trekking up the volcano to reach the summit. Kaiba was at the end since Yugi and Shi wanted to fight the Volcanic Serpents in hope of befriending one of them so that they don't attack again. Yugi's hand twitched again before Yugi caught up to Yami. Yami seemed not to care about the fact that Yugi was at his side for the time being.

"I can feel it. We're getting close" Yugi told Yami who nodded before he started climbing closer to the crater of the volcano Kaiba really regretted coming since he was getting rather hot and started to show it. Yami on the other hand scaling up the volcano seemed perfectly fine with temperature even though Yami should feel it first. Shi was getting hot and sweat drops were coming off his hair before they started running off his face. Yugi was like Yami and fine with the temperature on the volcano.

"Shi are Yami and Yugi immune to temperature?" Kaiba asked Shi who nodded.

"The lab get's a bit stuffy sometimes in the summer and I made them immune to temperatures so if it became too hot in the lab then they could do the work while I try to cool down" Shi told Kaiba before Yami reached the top of the volcano. Yami looked into the volcano before Yugi looked over the top of the volcano into the magma slowly rising.

"This volcano looks like it's going to erupt any time soon" Yami said before he caught Shi and Kaiba's attention before Yugi looked down the them both since they were behind himself and Yami.

"Yami...the sphere of fire is getting closer" Yugi said before Yami looked into the lava.

"The Volcanic Serpents are made from lava and that's what's rising so therefore the Volcanic Serpents are going to run out from the volcano and cause damage before returning" Yami said before Yugi looked at him. Shi and Kaiba climbed up next to Yugi and Yami before they looked into the volcano again. Yami untied to rope around him before he started climbing into the volcano and finding a ledge and perching on it. Kaiba watched as Yami sat on the ledge looking at the Volcanic Serpents that were slithering in the lava. Yugi watched Yami perch on the ledge before Yugi untied himself to join Yami on the ledge. Yugi looked into the lava before something caught his attention. Down at the bottom of the volcano was a nest of Volcanic Serpent eggs along with the sphere of fire. Yugi was tempted to jump into the volcano just to get the sphere of fire but Yami put his hand in front of Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami before nodding. Yugi looked up at Kaiba and Shi as if he was inviting them in. Both Kaiba and Shi were really not looking forward before Shi started to climb down.

"Kaiba you're going to have to come down here to go and fight these Volcanic Serpents if you are going to but I can see why you like to stay up there" Shi said before Kaiba growled and started to climb down into the volcano before Yami was carefully looking over the edge. Sometimes Yami would just be completely random that would normally get him in trouble for. Kaiba reached the ledge where Yugi, Yami and Shi were before Yami decided to descend down into the volcanic pit filled with Volcanic Serpents before one of them came up to Yami and started hissing.

"What'sss a human like you doing down here and not releasssing any water to keep cool?" The Volcanic Serpent asked Yami. The serpent looked at Yami before bearing it's fangs at him as if it was going to strike him.

"Why are you causing more eruptions?" Yami asked before the Volcanic Serpent tried to attack Yami. Yugi summoned a ball of water before throwing it at the serpent causing it to hiss in pain. The Volcanic Serpent looked at Yugi before Yami used his own shadow to bring a sword with symbols on. Yugi looked at the sword and smiled as he knew what that sword was but the sword confused Shi and Kaiba. The Volcanic Serpent seemed to know what the sword was and started to back away before something started charging in its mouth. Yami put his sword in front of him as the Volcanic Serpent sent its charged fire ball right at Yami. The fireball seemed to be growing larger the closer it got to Yami before Yami put the sword ready to pierce the large Fireball.

"Yami what are you playing at?" Kaiba yelled at Yami before Yami's sword went straight into the massive fireball. The fireball was destroyed before the Volcanic Serpent started to drip lava from its fangs before it screeched. More Volcanic Serpents rose from the magma and so did a little kid. The smaller Volcanic Serpent looked at Shi before Shi could see the little one smile. Shi watched the little Volcanic Serpent dive back down into the magma pit before retrieving the sphere of fire. Yugi noticed before looking up at Shi.

"We just want to know why you and your colonies in the other volcanoes are starting to erupt out of time" Yami said to the Volcanic Serpent before the little Volcanic Serpent came up with the sphere of fire in its mouth which caught Yugi's attention fast before Shi smiled at the little Volcanic Serpent.

"Shi what do you have done with the Volcanic Serpent?" Kaiba asked Shi before Shi smiled.

"I gave the little Volcanic Serpent the sphere of fire to look after it when Hikari comes to collect it...the only problem is that we're invading their area just to get it and to find out why" Shi said before the Volcanic Serpent seemed to hear what Shi said before the larger serpent tried to attack again. Kaiba and Shi noticed that the serpent was now going to attack them before Yugi started to summon another sphere of water ready to throw at the serpent if it started to charge up again.

"The reassson why we're causssing more chaosss isss becaussse you humansss are causssing ssso much damage on the sssurface and we're going to clean it out" The Volcanic Serpent told Yami. Yami shook his head before smiling.

"I know you travel in the earth's core but why attack so much now? I mean volcanoes can help land when the lava becomes a solid form of rock. Why attack them though?" Yami asked the Volcanic Serpent which seemed to look confused. More Volcanic Serpents rose from the magma pool in the volcano before they all started to bare their fangs right at the group before what seemed to be the leader of the pack hissed and told them to go back down. The Volcanic Serpent looked down at Yami before it seemed to be studying Yami to find something it could use useful. Yugi walked by Yami before he fired the sphere of water over Shi and Kaiba to keep them cool. Kaiba did not seem very happy from the fact that he was now soaked to the bone but he felt really cool. Shi smiled as Yugi was making sure that both Kaiba and himself were cool and were not completely getting dehydrated.

"Why do you care? You don't ssseem to be completely human...but yet you look like one? Why do you care about the humansss ssso much?" the Volcanic Serpent asked Yami.

"I'm in a group that will protect people no matter what they do to me and my friends. Attacking innocent people is not right no matter what. No one's disturbed you so why are you disturbing them" Yami asked the Volcanic Serpent before the serpent decided that Yami no longer interested him anymore. The Volcanic Serpent looked at Kaiba and Shi who still had water drops falling from their hair on the edge of the volcano. The Volcanic Serpent smiled before it tried to attack Kaiba and Shi. Yami threw the sword he was holding up to Kaiba who caught it.

"Don't throw the sword up at me like that!" Kaiba yelled as Yami who shrugged before Shi smiled.

"Kaiba that sword's marking is water that's why he threw it up at you" Shi told Kaiba who took the sword and slashed at the Volcanic Serpent that tried to take a bite out of them both. Yugi and Yami watched as Kaiba sliced its head off. The body of the serpent fell back down into the magma pit before the little baby Volcanic Serpent came back up with the sphere of fire in its mouth. Shi put his hand out and the baby Volcanic Serpent gave Shi the sphere of fire.

"Thanks" Shi told the serpent before it dove back into the magma pit.

"Can I have my sword back please?" Yami asked as Kaiba threw the sword back down at Yami before he grabbed the sword.

"Can you make a promissse?" The little Volcanic Serpent asked Shi who nodded.

"Anything in mind?" Shi asked before it nodded.

"Yesss there isss. I want you to make sssure that your experimentsss keep you protected...rumour has it now that sssomeonesss out to get you Ssshi. That'sss why daddy was not very happy" the little Volcanic Serpent told Shi. Kaiba looked at Shi before they both looked down to see Yami and Yugi looking up at the two of them. Shi smiled at them both before nodding to the Volcanic Serpent. The Volcanic Serpent nodded at Shi before it dove back into the magma pit below.

"Hikari and Darkness come on let's get out of here and get back to the building before I need to talk to you both" Shi called down to both Yugi and Yami who nodded and climbed back up to the top of the volcano to meet Shi and Kaiba.

"I can detect there sphere of fire on you Shi" Yugi said before Shi nodded.

"I'll give it to you back at the headquarters" Shi told Yugi.

The TSA – Volcanic Serpents

Kaiba, Shi, Yugi and Yami walked back into the main room where only Serenity was sitting. They got back really late and decided that the best thing was to keep everything quiet so they would not wake anyone up. Serenity noticed that everyone walked in before Shi gave Yugi the sphere of fire. Yugi smiles as the sphere started to glow before it turned into fire. Yugi grabbed the fire before he absorbed the fire. Yugi's fingers caught on fire before it disappeared.

"So I guess Yugi can now use fire?" Serenity asked in a whisper.

"What are you still doing up" Yami asked Serenity before she blushed.

"I could not sleep...I was worried that you guys won't come back since lava kills on contact" Serenity said before they all looked at each other. Kaiba and Shi smiled before they left Yugi, Yami with Serenity and they wondered if they were going to do anything special with each other. Yugi and Yami looked at each other before they both turned to look at Serenity. She smiled at both of them before she sat down and offered them a seat next to her.

"Come on and take a seat" Serenity said but both of the shook their heads.

"Can we go and look at the town on the roof?" Yugi asked before Serenity nodded.

The TSA – Volcanic Serpents

Kaiba and Shi were sitting on the roof of the building before hearing Yugi, Yami and Serenity walk up to the roof of the building. Kaiba looked behind him as all three of them walked through the door to look at the city at night before Shi looked behind and smiled.

"What brings you three up here?" Shi asked them three.

"Just like you we wanted to see the city at night" Yami told Shi. Kaiba watched as Yami and Yugi sat on the edge of the building before they looked at Domino City. Serenity, Kaiba and Shi stood behind the two of them before they also looked at the city lights.

"I wonder what it's really like in that city." Serenity asked Kaiba.

"You know we don't really have much of a chose in this matter though. We're different and we will always be different" Kaiba told Serenity. Serenity looked at Kaiba and nodded. Kaiba smiled before he noticed that Shi had sat down next to Yami on the edge before everyone looked at Domino City's lights.

"Someone's got to make a difference in that city so we can all live there" Yugi said and Serenity nodded.

"Who's going to do it though that's the question" Shi said.

"Who do you thinks' after you?" Kaiba asked catching everyone off guard but not after long Shi sighed.

"Well...you see...I knew someone was going to come after me since I created Hikari and Darkness but as I was expecting someone to find me and destroy Hikari and Darkness I decided to lock their memories and shatter Yugi's ability into different spheres and for some I entrusted them with different creatures but some of the spheres were stolen. I released both Hikari and Darkness into the world so they could escape...after you discovered them Kaiba I decided that I needed to get them back and I was thinking about having you on my side but turns out I'm on your side." Shi said and Kaiba seemed to understand.

"I can see why you let them out now but now you are getting targeted what are you going to do?" Kaiba asked Shi. Shi had no idea what he was going to do but while they were on the helicopter Yugi and Yami promised that they were going to do anything to keep Shi protected from his enemy even before they started their attack on him. Kaiba also offered to help keep him protected on the helicopter.

"It's so romantic up here" Serenity said before Kaiba and Yami looked at Serenity but after seeing each other do it then quickly turned away and looked back at the city.

"Has that got anything to do with love?" Yami asked out of curiosity before Serenity nodded.

"Oh yeah I forgot you still don't understand what it means" Serenity said before giggling causing Yami to blush before Shi smiled.

"You like her don't you?" Shi asked Yami.

"Shi you made me not to love anything so I don't know what it is" Yami said before Shi smiled again. Yugi looked up at Kaiba before looking back at the city in front of them.

"Kaiba...you're the leader here?" Yugi asked Kaiba even though he knew the answer already.

"Yes?" Kaiba questioned Yugi.

"Why don't you make a stand so that we can go into the city and not be discriminated against being different?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"Hikari does have a point there Kaiba" Shi said to Kaiba.

"Why do you keep calling Yugi and Yami, Hikari and Darkness?" Serenity asked Shi.

"That's technically what we're called but we used Yugi and Yami while we were on the streets before going to the graveyard where you found us" Yami said before Shi could answer the question.

"I also had a nickname as well. King of Games they called me since I loved playing games and I beat everyone who challenged me" Yugi said. Kaiba looked down at Yugi before having a thought.

"How about a game of chess?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"Can I?" Yugi asked Kaiba before he nodded.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see the end result" Yami said before Serenity smiled.

"We can't step foot in the city...apart from here everywhere else we're not wanted" Serenity said before they all nodded.

"No one is going to change that unless something attacks Domino City and we save them. That would be a miracle" Kaiba said.

"True but I lived in the city when I was a little kid...it's not friendly that's why I took the sewers" Shi said.

"We really should be getting some sleep now" Kaiba said and Serenity agreed with a yawn. If she stayed up late Joey would have to have a word with her about staying up too late. Yugi and Yami both thought it was a good idea as well before Shi got up.

"You are right I'm going to get some sleep. Come on Hikari and Darkness let's get some sleep" Shi said before Yugi and Yami got up and followed Shi to get some sleep leaving Kaiba and Serenity alone on the roof of the building. Kaiba looked at Serenity before she looked at the city for the last time that day. She turned to look at Kaiba before he smiled at her. Serenity sighed before she walked off back into the building to get some shut eye. Kaiba followed before he left Serenity to sort out herself for the night while Kaiba waited to use the bathroom since Serenity was using it for the time being. Kaiba noticed that the building was quiet for once but that would soon be broken from the sun that was waiting to appear the next morning for them all. Kaiba looked at the door before Serenity walked out of the door and said good night to Kaiba before he started to sort himself out. After he was ready Kaiba climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>FC: Would you back off Kaiba this is not the only fanfiction and I don't work for you. You work for me<p>

Kaiba: Fat chance!

FC: Oh the chapters finished.

Kaiba: Please leave a review for what you think since FC spent about 3 days writing this chapter

FC: It was longer then that Kaiba

Kaiba: Don't tell them

FC: I'm going to hang out with Yugi and Yami since they don't hate everything in life...unlike you

Kaiba: Don't you dare stop this story because I'm annoying you!

FC: No I'll bring someone with me. I'll like to see how you handle them

Kaiba: Fine

FC: Bye readers *Waves*


	11. Kaiba's Mistake

FireCacodemon: Finaly the next chapter is up

Shi: You worked really hard on it...

Kaiba: FC did not work hard enough or it would be out sooner

FC: I have school as well Kaiba and I am keeping up on my homework.

Kaiba: This...why is Shi here?

Shi: Because FireCacodemon invited me here since I belong to FireCacodemon

FC: Don't be mean to Shi

Kaiba: Why is the chapter called 'Kaiba's Mistake'

FC: Read and find out Kaiba

Shi: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. FireCacodemon does own Shi...Me

* * *

><p>Kaiba's Mistake<p>

Kaiba awoke the next morning with the sudden urge to practise his swordsmen skills again Yami since he was the other only person who mainly used a sword. Kaiba quickly got up and quickly got changed before walking downstairs to find that no one was up at the moment. Kaiba smiled before he went into the kitchen to fetch himself some food for the morning. If he was going to train against Yami now he is going to need all the strength he could get and nothing was going to get in his way until he got what he wanted. Kaiba really wanted to find out if there was a possible way to help his whole team in physical combat from the fact that they might not always be able to fight with their powers and sometimes their powers will be no use in some fights. Yugi was the one person mainly using his abilities since finding his first sphere. The power of electricity, water, earth and now fire were now at Yugi's command. Kaiba smiled as he heard someone coming down the stairs before they headed off towards the kitchen. Kaiba closed his eyes before the layout of the building appeared in his mind.

"Good morning Kisara" Kaiba told Kisara when she walked into the room. Kaiba looked at her before she smiled at him. Kisara gave off a quiet yawn before she started looking in the fridge for something to satisfy her taste for breakfast. Kisara brought out a slice of meat from the fridge before Kaiba smiled.

"Sorry but you don't mind if I enjoy this piece of meat?" Kisara asked Kaiba who smiled.

"No I don't mind but today everyone can do what they want because I'm going to ask Yami if he could train with me in a swordfight. I really want to see how strong Yami is against me with a sword I also don't want him to hold back. I want him to give me everything he's got" Kaiba told Kisara. Kisara dropped the plate on the floor before they both heard the crashing noise from the smashed plate on the floor.

"Kaiba you have got to be kidding me? You are basically asking for a death wish. Yami's that strong he might as well be blindfolded while fighting you. Don't you remember when Yami lost control while fighting the Shi when the whole Earth Stomper incident?" Kisara asked Kaiba.

"Yeah Yami's fighting style was aggressive when he went into full rage as I put it. That's what I want to do again but have someone who can control him or back up. I would need someone to take care of his shadow if he uses it while I take on Yami himself. I know I'm asking for a ticket to the hospital but I want to become stronger then Yami is. Just because he's an experiment does not mean that he's better then everyone. The same goes for Yugi so I'm going to prove myself so that we can help protect them when they can't do much. If we rely on them then who knows what will happen" Kaiba told Kisara who was looking at the broken plate on the floor.

"I'll pay for another plate but I'm sure Yami will kill you before you get the chance to cause a scratch on him and his clothes. Kaiba you are really going to commit suicide" Kisara told Kaiba. Kaiba shook his head to Kisara before he smiled.

"I will have a way of making sure Yami can be restraint if he does knock me unconscious" Kaiba told Kisara before he felt another soul coming down the stairs to get themselves some breakfast. Kaiba really hoped that Yami was coming down but then again Yami will only come down when Shi and Yugi would come down. Kaiba looked at the door before Joey came in the room with hunger in his eyes. You really could not miss the fact that Joey was always hungry and needed to make sure that there was food for everyone else at the building. Kaiba noticed that Yugi and Yami were not the once to have a complete meal like everyone else but then again you never know what experiments will eat. Joey looked at Kaiba before smiling at him before noticing that Kisara had a scared look on her face.

"What's going on?" Joey asked concerned before Kisara stopped looking at Kaiba and looked at Joey.

"Kaiba's asking for a death wish" Kisara told Joey who's jaw dropped down to the floor. After Joey sorted out his jaw he looked at Kaiba with a surprised look.

"What! Why are you asking for a death wish?" Joey asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Joey before he smiled.

"I'm going to train against Yami in a sword fight. The only problem is that I want Yami at his best which means that I'm going to be fighting Yami with a very aggressive battle practically when his rage gets the better of him. I noticed that last time Yami lost control of his rage he came after me. I want to train when Yami's in that condition so that when it happens again...if it happens again I know I can defend myself against him and if he targets anyone else then I can defend them." Kaiba told Joey.

"Kaiba I'm sure Kisara probably said this but Yami could kill you and not have a care about it. Kaiba no one wants to see you be killed just because you want to try to train against Yami whenever he's lost himself" Joey told Kaiba. Kaiba knew that Joey had a point but that was not going to stop him when he made up his mind. Kaiba knew that they both had good points and that he was going to tell everyone apart from Yugi, Yami and Shi since they have not known Kaiba for that long and with them around Shi Kaiba didn't have complete trust in them. For all Kaiba knew was that Shi could be planning to take care of Kaiba once his trust was in him. Kaiba was not going to let Shi get the upper hand if that was going to happen. Kaiba looked at the clock in the kitchen before smiling.

The TSA – Kaiba's Mistake

"Sorry Kaiba to bother you but I need to return back to the lab" Shi told Kaiba. Kaiba looked confused at Shi before the question came.

"Why?" Kaiba asked Shi.

"I'm just going to run a little test on Yami and Yugi so I can see how much they have improved. They both agreed with it. I'm also going to test Yami's power levels since I'm sure they have improved since your last test. I'm sure you will be grateful from that fact that it will help you as well as me" Shi told Kaiba who nodded.

"You can take both of them back to your lab but I want Yami for training later got that?" Kaiba more told then asked Shi but that did not seem to faze Shi at all. Shi nodded though before walking off leaving Kaiba alone. Kaiba looked out the closest window before he looked down at the bottom of the building to see that Shi was walking with a very hyper Yugi and a board Yami. Kaiba smiled before he decided to call the meeting discussing what he was going to do today and that he would want people looking out for him while doing this since as Joey and Kisara both told him. This was going to be very risky for him and for Yami. Kaiba had a feeling that if Yami stayed conscious after he attacked Kaiba back with the Earth Stompers Yami would not trust himself more than anything. Kaiba looked as though Yami was watching him but he saw Yami leave the building to go back with Shi to the lab. Kaiba did feel that someone was behind him before noticing that Tristan was standing there looking at Kaiba as if he was waiting for something to pounce on him. Tristan walked next to Kaiba before looking out the window. Kaiba looked at Tristan before smiling.

"Can I help you Tristan?" Kaiba asked Tristan who nodded.

"Joey says you're going to commit suicide by challenging Yami to a sword fight" Tristan said to Kaiba who nodded.

"Yeah I want Yami to attack me while he's on his best" Kaiba told Tristan.

"Why?" Tristan asked

"Go around and tell everyone that we have a meeting and Yugi, Yami and Shi are not coming to this once since they have gone back to the lab." Kaiba told Tristan who nodded before using quick speed to run around the place and tell everyone.

The TSA – Kaiba's Mistake

Kaiba walked into the meeting room to find that everyone was there who he was expecting. Kisara and Joey were looking really pale since they knew what Kaiba was going to tell them. Kisara and Joey were slowly starting to show that something was wrong and they were both worried about it. Kaiba watched at how everyone else was sitting there waiting for him to tell them what's happening. Tea and Serenity were wondering where Yugi, Yami and Shi were even though Tristan said they would not be there. Marik and Bakura looked at Kaiba as if they were going to get a treat out of coming here and listening to a boring speech. Everyone heard a tapping noise coming from where Joey was standing. Everyone turned to see Joey there looking completely unhappy about something and Kaiba was going to tell them why.

"Does everyone know about how Yami aggressively attacked me while we were with the Earth Stompers?" Kaiba asked the group.

"Yeah and the little prince said that only you could stop him?" Tea asked Kaiba who nodded.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Marik asked Kaiba who smiled.

"I'm going to train against Yami when he's lost control" Kaiba told the group. The room fell silent.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Serenity said before Kaiba shook his head.

"You're really going to do this?" Marik asked and Kaiba nodded.

"He could kill you Kaiba" Joey told Kaiba as they both knew the risk.

"That's why you didn't want Yami, Yugi and Shi here" Tristan said before Mokuba stood up.

"Seto if this is your way of getting stronger so you can protect us then so be it. Seto we will be behind you all the way" Mokuba said before giving a thumbs up to his brother. Kaiba smiled and nodded at Mokuba.

"Anyone else want to say something before Yugi, Yami and Shi get back say it now" Kaiba said before there was a quiet mumble before they all looked at Kaiba.

"If it's going to help you defend us then it's ok" Marik said with a smile on his face even though it was going to be suicide.

"Thank you Marik" Kaiba said before he waited for anyone else to say something. No one else did and everyone went their separate ways.

The TSA – Kaiba's Mistake

"You said you wanted to see me after Shi was done with me?" Yami asked Kaiba who nodded. They were both in the training room much to Yami's surprise but then with Kaiba anything could happen. Kaiba looked and looked slightly amused that Yami had no idea what was going on because normally Yami knew exactly what was going on in the world around him. Maybe this was just a rare moment for him but Kaiba still liked the fact that he was confused. Kaiba drew out a sword before handing it over to Yami. Yami looked at the sword before taking it from Kaiba and he examined it.

"This sword is crafted out of steel and does not bend easily but still I could have something to say about that" Yami said before he smiled at the sword. Kaiba watched as Yami ran his finger along the blade of the sword.

"Tell me the sword is to your liking?" Kaiba asked Yami who shook his head.

"I would rather use my own sword Kaiba" Yami told Kaiba in which Kaiba understood since Yami could probably use any sword but the swords Yami uses were made for him and him only. Kaiba took the sword off Yami and gave him the look saying he could use his own sword. Yami smiled and drew out his own sword with the symbols on. The symbols spelt something different and Kaiba had never seen this type of sword before.

"Care to tell me what type of sword you will be using?" Kaiba asked Yami who smiled.

"This sword is darkness. I'm getting the feeling that we're going to have a sword fight so I might as well use my natural talent" Yami smiled at Kaiba before Kaiba nodded.

"By the way Yami" Kaiba clicked his fingers and two screens appeared in front of Yami. The screens showed Yugi and Shi knocked out surrounded by a puddle of blood. Kaiba knew that Yami was going to hate him after this but he wanted to train against Yami while he's at his best. Yami felt the rage building inside of him the longer he watched the screens. He looked at Kaiba before he noticed the joy in Kaiba's eyes.

"Why did they do to you?" Yami asked Kaiba as calm as he could which failed and Kaiba could see it.

"I want you on your best fighting standard if I have to hurt you to get it then I will" Kaiba told Yami before the room started to get darker and Kaiba noticed everyone apart from Shi and Yugi standing in the glass room where they would be watching the training. Kaiba smiled as Joey had done his job. Yami knew that he would never forgive Kaiba but now this was going too far. Yami looked at Kaiba before he drew his sword and smiled.

"You wanted everything I have. Take it!" Yami charged straight for Kaiba. Kaiba used his sword to defend himself before Yami kicked him in the stomach. Kaiba stumbled backwards trying to catch his breath again before he drew his sword again and looked at Yami.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaiba asked Yami who smiled.

"You" He replied before charging straight for Kaiba again. Yami's sword struck Kaiba's sword before Kaiba used it to push Yami away.

"This is not everything Yami" Kaiba said before Yami smiled again.

"I hope you end up in the underworld" Yami said before his shadow had glowing yellow eyes. Kaiba looked at Yami to also find his eyes were glowing yellow before smiling. Yami charged straight for Kaiba with the sword aiming right for his heart. Kaiba pulled his sword and knocked Yami off course before Yami's shadow attacking Kaiba. Kaiba was not expecting the shadow to attack but it managed to knock his sword out of his hands but Yami called the shadow off Kaiba so he could kill him. Yami smiled before he managed to cut both of Kaiba's shoulders with his sword. Kaiba cried out in pain before he quickly jumped out of the way of Yami's next attack.

"Yami I love this" Kaiba said before Kaiba grabbed his sword off the floor and took a slash as Yami which missed completely. The symbol on the sword changed before the blade went from black to a very dark green. Kaiba had a feeling this was the blade of poison and Yami was hoping to kill him with poison. Kaiba seemed to understand what Yami was trying to do before the blade he was admiring sliced a tiny bit of his arm. Blood was running down his body from the wound from his shoulders and now the wound on his arm. Kaiba had to admire Yami from the fact that even when his rage took over he waited for Kaiba to get up again. Yami was standing there while Kaiba got himself ready for the next part of the fight.

"You love when I fight you? Get a life!" Yami yelled at Kaiba before Kaiba brought his sword up in defence which blocked Yami's next attack before Kaiba slashed at Yami. There was black blood running down Yami's arm which caused Kaiba to flinch since the blood he's seen in a person was red like normal.

"Black blood?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm an illegal experiment get use to it Kaiba-boy" Yami said before he took a slash at Kaiba. Kaiba avoided the attack before he took a stab at Yami. Kaiba succeeded stabbing Yami where his heart should be. Kaiba left Yami before he looked at the sword that he buried into Yami. Yami smiled before dropping his sword and then removing the sword from himself with black blood dripping off him. Kaiba stood there in shock as Yami removed the sword from himself and black blood spraying out of his body. Yami smiled as Kaiba was in shock before he threw the sword back at Kaiba which landed on the floor in front of him. Kaiba noticed that Yami was running out of blood quickly before he picked up his sword at the same time as Yami picked up his sword again. Yami smiled before he charged straight at Kaiba with his blood following him on the floor. The blood left a trail where Yami was walking and standing but Kaiba had to worry about his own medical condition then Yami's if he's still fighting.

The TSA – Kaiba's Mistake

"How is Yami still standing?" Joey asked since Serenity, Tea and Kisara turned away when Kaiba plunged his sword into Yami. Marik, Bakura and Tristan looked a little freaked out but then Joey remembered that the only one who could calm him down would be Kaiba but at the rate Yami was going against Kaiba he won't be the one left standing. Joey remembered that Yami listened to Shi as well now and he knew that Shi could stop Yami now.

"Joey what are you thinking?" Mokuba asked Joey with tears in his eyes. Joey looked at Mokuba.

"I'm going to find Shi to stop Yami" Joey said before Mokuba stopped him.

"I'm going with you then Joey. I can't see Seto getting hurt any longer" Mokuba said and Joey agreed.

The TSA – Kaiba's Mistake

Yami was getting closer to Kaiba each second that passed and now something was bothering Kaiba. Yami gripped his sword more before he smiled and slashed right down Kaiba's side. Kaiba's blood oozed out of him before Kaiba did exactly the same to Yami. Yami's black blood was running down his body but Kaiba could see that Yami was enjoying every minute of it. Kaiba started to think this was not such a good idea anymore. Yami smiled before he tried to stab Kaiba in the heart exactly the same was Kaiba stabbed him. Kaiba reflected Yami away before he slashed at Yami's chest. Kaiba's blade was covered in Yami's blood before Kaiba noticed that Yami's blade was covered in his own blood and Kaiba's blood. Yami fell to his hands and knees before he started laughing. Yami watched as his blood and Kaiba's blood started to mix. The blood on the floor looked as it was fighting as well since the blood was mixing. The blood was dripping off Yami's chest from the fresh wound before Kaiba at the group who were watching. Most of the people were looking away since of all the blood.

"Very good Kaiba boy...You really are fun to play with but now I'm finishing your life" Yami said before Kaiba looked at him. Blood was dripping off his jacket. Yami stabbed the sword in the ground before taking his jacket off and throwing it away.

"Why did you throw it away?" Kaiba asked confused.

"It's holding me back" Yami told Kaiba before he drew the sword from the ground and held it near his face.

"How?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"You're going to need a completely new look once I'm through with you Kaiba" Yami said before the electricity went off and the only thing that Kaiba could see were the pair of glowing yellow eyes that quickly reached him in a matter of seconds and took a slash but slashed Kaiba's other side. Kaiba fell to the floor before the electricity came back on. Yami was standing there with Kaiba's blood on the blade before wiping it on himself. Kaiba watched as Yami was planning his next attack.

"Let's see how I can destroy the face that most girls love...I could put scars on your face so no one will like you. How about that Kaiba?" Yami asked Kaiba before he drew his sword and placed it under Kaiba's neck. Yami pressed a bit on Kaiba's neck before Kaiba kicked Yami away from him but it still caused some damage to himself as well since it scrapped his chin. Yami got back on his feet before he smiled since Kaiba still has some fight still left in him. Kaiba picked up his sword before he charged straight at Yami but Yami defended himself from Kaiba before he tried to take a slash at Yami but ended up cutting his trousers before he hit the bone in Yami's leg.

"We are both going to need major fixing after this" Kaiba said before Yami shook his head.

"You won't need anything when you're dead" Yami said as he grabbed the blade of the sword that was in his leg before he smiled and broke the blade. Yami left the blade inside his leg but Kaiba still had hold of the handle. Kaiba was shocked before they both heard a gasp from everyone watching the battle between Kaiba and Yami. Kaiba watched the glowing eyes before he remembered he had no sword on him and slightly panicked. Yami smiled before he ran up to Kaiba and took two slashes at Kaiba's face causing more blood to run free. Kaiba's vision started to go blurry from the lack of blood in his body.

"Yami you have a sword and me not is not fair" Kaiba said before Yami drove a sword in the wall behind him. Kaiba turned and grabbed the sword and pulled it out from the wall and tried to defend himself from Yami. Yami took this opportunity to release everything at Kaiba since his vision was going blurry and Kaiba would pass out soon enough. Kaiba tried to stand up on his own but leant against the wall he was near for support. Yami noticed the fear in Kaiba's eyes before smiling and taking action on the new found hear in Kaiba. Yami was really enjoying himself before Kaiba drove his sword through Yami again causing more blood to spray all over the walls and floor of the training room. Yami's black blood covered mainly the walls and some of the floor while Kaiba's blood dripped on the floor. The room looked as if a war broke out and all the fighting has been done in the one room instead of all over the world. Kaiba looked at Yami before he noticed Yami laughing.

"Kaiba you really are fun to play with. If I was made like a human then yes I would be dead. Shi never gave me a heart to begin with. That's why I don't understand it and get confused by love a lot. Yugi knows what love is because Shi made him with one. I'm only the guardian of them when they get hurt. The father figure like you are, Kaiba. When Shi said I liked Serenity I realised that I was going to protect her like I do with Shi and Yugi. Now that's been said. I'll kill you now" Yami charged right at Kaiba before Kaiba defended himself and quickly spun Yami around and slashed at his back. Yami felt the blade stop at his spine before it continued causing a large fine cut on his back. Kaiba watched as the blood ran down Yami's back. Yami had enough and took his top off since it was ruined anyway. Yami turned around to face Kaiba before Kaiba felt a nose bleed coming on.

"Yami...you...erm..." Kaiba tried to say something before Yami slashed at Kaiba who quickly defended.

"I took off my top now why don't you do the same?" Yami asked Kaiba before Kaiba realised that it would be fare on both of them and agreed. Kaiba took his trench coat off and tossed it away before Yami carefully slashed his top away. Both Yami and Kaiba's bodies were covered in blood of each other and themselves.

"Happy?" Kaiba asked Yami who nodded.

"Where were we?" Yami asked.

The TSA – Kaiba's Mistake

Joey and Mokuba were running down the corridors before they found Shi and Yugi on the roof of the building. Both of them were catching their breath as Yugi heard Joey's deep breaths.

"Joey are you ok?" Yugi asked Joey who shook his head.

"Seto challenged Yami to a sword fight and...And..." Mokuba started and could not continue but Joey knew what Mokuba was trying to say before he received a text on his phone. Joey took out the phone and read the text. Joey's eyes widened at the message before Shi noticed that someone was not right with this 'challenge' by Kaiba and Yami.

"Joey what's happened?" Shi asked Joey.

"Tristan sent me a message saying that both Yami and Kaiba are topless and their bodies are covered in blood from each other and their own blood. Tristan also writes that if we don't hurry up then either Kaiba or Yami will be killed" Joey said before Shi's eyes widened before the colour left Yugi's face.

"We better get going then and stop the fight" Shi said and Yugi nodded.

"Joey are they in the training room?" Yugi asked and Joey and Mokuba both nodded.

"Let's go before Darkness kills Kaiba" Shi said as they all headed back to the training room.

The TSA – Kaiba's Mistake

Kaiba and Yami were back at defending from the other before Kaiba slashed right down Yami but Yami stopped Kaiba before he reached his stomach. Yami smiled before he pulled out his sword and slashed at Kaiba in an X pattern causing his blood to spray all over Yami and it also ran down Kaiba's body. Kaiba's eyes widened before falling to the floor and Yami heard everyone gasp before he started laughing. Now was his time to finish off Kaiba once and for all and never for him to coma and hurt the people he's programmed to protect. Yami kicked Kaiba's sword away before he placed both hands on his sword and raised it right over where Kaiba's heart is. He then stopped and pulled out a small dagger from his shadow that stuck with him again before he looked at Kaiba's back and smiled. Yami placed his hand on Kaiba's back before attempting to remove the blood off before he plunged his dagger into Kaiba's back and carved out 'Yami' on his back. Satisfied with what he had done he dropped the dagger on the floor before he grabbed his sword.

"Prepaid to be killed Kaiba" Yami said before he rolled Kaiba over to see his face. Yami placed the tip of the blade onto Kaiba's chest directly above Kaiba's heart before Yugi and Shi went up to watch the training. Yami was about to strike before Shi grabbed the microphone.

"Darkness stop!" Shi called down the microphone which was then hear in the training room. Yami stopped and looked up at the gang to see Yugi and Shi. Yami was really confused now since they were both perfectly fine but Kaiba said that they were injured. Yugi had his hand on the glass before Yami's eyes stopped glowing and his eyes turned back to his original crimson eyes.

"How are you still in one piece when...he lied to me" Yami growled before he looked around the training room. Blood was everywhere and he knew that Kaiba was not going to be too happy with him from making a mess but at the moment Kaiba had made it onto Yami's hate list. Yami could not believe what Kaiba did and he even paid the price for it as well. Yami looked at Shi and Yugi before he looked at the door leading out of the room.

"Kaiba I can never forgive you!" Yami yelled at Kaiba before he picked up his sword again and looked ready to finish him off. Joey and the rest of the gang left the observatory and ran into the training room. Tristan was quick enough to shove Yami away from Kaiba. The girls went to the medical units waiting to receive Kaiba and take immediate action to look after him. Joey, Tristan, Marik, Bakura, Yugi and Shi looked as though they were all against Yami. Marik looked at Yami before Joey and Tristan carefully picked up Kaiba whose blood was still dripping off his body. Yami looked down at his leg before removing the blade from his leg.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Bakura asked as Yami threw the blade down on the floor.

"No..." Yami told Bakura before he knew he was lying. Bakura walked up to Yami before looking into his eyes.

"Yami you're lying to me" Bakura said before Yami pushed him away.

"Yes it hurts Bakura it's a blade of metal that hit the bone in my leg. Yeah it hurts" Yami told Bakura before Yugi and Shi came over to him.

"Bakura give us some room and we'll talk later" Shi said before Bakura nodded and walked off.

The TSA – Kaiba's Mistake

Tristan and Joey took Kaiba to the medical units and placed him on a nearby bed before all the girls nodded and set off to work on Kaiba.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Joey asked before Mokuba entered the room worried about his brother.

"None of us are sure if Kaiba will recover or not but we will do the best we can in any way possible" Kisara told Joey not noticing Mokuba in the room.

"You have to help Seto!" Mokuba cried out to the girls who nodded.

"Don't worry Mokuba we will try everything we can but first we need to clean all of his blood and Yami's blood" Tea said before they girls pushed Joey, Tristan and Mokuba out of the room so that they could sort out Kaiba. Kaiba lay perfectly still while the girls cleaned off all the blood off him. Tea went and grabbed all the cloths to clean all the blood while Serenity went to get the disinfectant to place over the wounds so they won't get infected. Kisara kept an eye on his heart beat which was pretty low since the lack of blood before she went off to get something that could help with the operations to fix Kaiba back together.

"This is going to take a while to sort out isn't it?" Kisara asked the other two who nodded.

"I know Kaiba wanted to help defend us by in hope of beating Yami when he's lost control but this went a little bit too far don't you think?" Serenity asked the two who nodded.

"All of us started watching when Yami made the first move but I have no idea what enraged him like that" Tea said. Kisara look at Kaiba's pulse that was starting to fade before she grabbed the defibrillator while Tea noticed his heart beat was weak and placed two pads on Kaiba's chest before Kisara charged up electricity.

"Clear!" Kisara ordered before the electric current went through Kaiba.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: That was such a fun chapter to write.<p>

Shi: Kaiba's mad at you though...

FC: I knew he would but I don't care

Shi: He's going to give you a horrible review

FC: He's in hospital don't worry Shi

Shi: I'm more worried about you

FC: Why?

Shi: All the Kaiba fans are going to come after you...since you put him in hospital and you made Darkness carve Yami on his back.

FC: He took his coat and top off though

Shi: Please leave a review if you want FireCacodemon to live


	12. Poison

FireCacodemon: Because of what happened in the last chapter I don't have Kaiba with me.

Shi: FireCacodemon still has me though.

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Shi

Shi: We hope you enjoy the chapter called Poison.

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the long wait but I needed something to happen that will give Shi some time to show his past.

Shi: Basically this is my story

FireCacodemon: yeah.

Shi: ^^ I feel wanted

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter

*Shi and FireCacodemon start to watch a film while the readers are reading the chapter*

* * *

><p>Poison<p>

"CLEAR!" Kisara called as they tried to revive Kaiba's heart beat after his fight against Yami, Kaiba needed medical attention and he was going to get it. Kisara, Serenity and Tea were trying their best. After a long time they started to hear Kaiba's heart beat increase and they all breathed a sigh of relief. As Kaiba's vitals picked up Mokuba smiled.

"That's a relief" Kisara said before Mokuba hugged Kisara around the waist. Kisara smiled as she put her hand on Mokuba's dark blue hair, Tea and Serenity both smiled before Shi walked into the room followed by Yugi and Yami, Yami held no shred of guilt in him after what Kaiba did to him and was glad he was put here.

"Yami say you're sorry" Yugi told Yami.

"A rule that I follow is never say sorry when they deserve it, Yugi" Yami told Yugi.

"Darkness and Hikari both shut up!" Shi yelled at Yami.

"Is it my fault that he showed me how injured, betrayed and bloody you both were?" Yami asked Hikari as Shi called him shook his head.

"Listen Yami I don't care about his reasons, me and Shi are perfectly fine"

"Kaiba hurt me more than anything, if you were not there I would have killed him, that cold blooded traitor" Yami said before Shi put his hand up telling Yami that he needed to shut up. Mokuba who was still holding onto Kisara looked at Yami before rage started to burn in him. Tea and Serenity knew Mokuba was going to try to do something but at the moment they needed to stitch Kaiba up if they wanted hope of him staying alive. If they left him now he'll surely be in a worse condition from lack of blood. Serenity and Tea left Kisara to sort out Mokuba.

"You had no reason to hurt Seto like that!" Mokuba yelled at Yami. Yami was about to retaliate but both Shi and Yugi stopped him.

"I'm sure once Darkness calms down he'll apologise" Shi said to Mokuba. Mokuba was not impressed with Yami but thought it would be best if he stayed away from him since he could easily kill. Yugi looked at Shi for some help before Yami was about to walk away from the room.

"Darkness you need to sort out your body. Scratches and battle wounds will get infected and possible kill you" Shi said as he signalled Yugi to get him back. Yami just seemed to ignore them and continued walking away from the group before Yugi pulled him back in.

"I know that after we sort out Kaiba we can sort out you Yami" Kisara said as she turned back to see Serenity and Tea stitching up Kaiba and keeping an eye on his vitals encase they dropped.

After a couple of hours Kaiba was stitched up and was resting. Yami was sitting still while Serenity was stitching up Yami's arm while getting blood all over her fingers. Serenity hated doing this but she needed to heal Yami and Kaiba while they needed her even though Yami would never admit it. Serenity did fine stitches and always did what was needed so that Yami would not feel pain. Yami looked out the window while Serenity was stitching his arm. She took time stitching but it was worth the wait.

Joey was not too happy with Yami being with Serenity from Yami's previous actions but since Serenity was helping out in the medical unit Joey had no choice. Serenity was slightly afraid of Yami after what happened to Kaiba but Yami was perfectly still while deep in thought.

The room was quiet and only the sound of Kaiba's breathing was heard in the whole room. After Serenity had finished stitching up his arm Yami took his top off reviling the battle scratches that happened. There was a hole where Kaiba's sword had entered his body over where the heart would be if Yami was not an experiment. Serenity gently pushed Yami back on the bed before she handed him a drink. Yami drank the cut of water that Serenity handed him before he started to feel drowsy and slowly fell asleep. Serenity smiled before she started to work on his upper body. Serenity sighed before Tea came over to her.

"Do you want to help Kisara look after Kaiba?" Tea asked Serenity and she nodded.

"You need to help finish off stitching Yami back together again" Serenity said before Tea noticed that Yami's body was still spilling blood where the wounds were.

"Haven't they stopped bleeding now?" Tea asked Serenity who was cleaning her hands. She turned to look at Tea once her hands were all clean.

"Sadly he's losing more blood then Kaiba but at the same time their blood is replenishing rather quickly. Kaiba's wounds are starting to make a scab on him to stop more blood from escaping while Yami is staying the same as it was before letting the blood run free out of his body" Serenity told Tea. Tea nodded before she started to stitch up Yami. She started to stitch where Kaiba's sword penetrated his heart...if it was there. Tea then looked down Yami and saw the slash that went across his body from Kaiba's sword.

The TSA – Poison

Joey and the rest of the gang were waiting for news on Kaiba after the battle and Serenity came out. Joey was the first to come out from the room and looked at her with pleading eyes. Shi looked at Serenity through the corner of his eye before he looked at Yugi. Yugi was waiting for news on both Yami and Kaiba since he was friends with both of them and Yami was another experiment just like himself and they needed to stick with each other and with Shi. Serenity looked at Shi and she gave a small smile to him and looked at Mokuba.

"Kaiba is going to have about 3 weeks in the medical units before he has any chance to recover" Serenity told Mokuba who was not looking happy after that. Shi felt sorry from what Yami did to Kaiba and wanted to do something to help Mokuba the best he could.

"SERENITY WE NEED YOU NOW! BRING SHI AND YUGI WITH YOU!" Kisara called out to Serenity who looked at Shi and Yugi and they both nodded and followed Serenity to the medical units. Joey held onto Mokuba to make sure that he does not find out what is happening to Kaiba right now.

The TSA – Poison

In the Medical room Kaiba's body temperature was rising and he was in pain while he was resting. Kisara and Tea were doing the best they could to try to keep Kaiba's temperature to stay at 37 degrees while keeping everything else in order. Yami was slowly waking up after being stitches up completely. Yugi went over to Yami.

"I think you poisoned Kaiba" Yami looked at Yugi and smiled.

"Good. He deserves everything he gets" Yami said and Yugi was tempted to hit him. Shi went over to Yami.

"Summon the poison blade sword!" Shi yelled at Yami who summoned it without a problem. Shi took the sword and examined it. Yami smiled since Shi was holding it with great care.

"Yami hold your sword" Shi said as he passed Yami the sword and the marking started to glow on the sword before Shi noticed that the blade was covered in a very thin line of poison. Shi ran his finger down the blade before he collected enough poison and ran it along Yami's stitches. Yami felt the poison go in him before the blood pushed it out again. Shi watched this before he smiled.

"The poison on this blade doesn't affect me because you made me invincible to all the poison in the world that I crafted that sword by my own cells and will only work for me" Yami told Shi who smiled.

"I did try to make one undefeatable person didn't I?" Shi asked and Yami nodded.

"That's why you made Yugi at the same time as me." Yami told Shi who nodded and went back to Kaiba. Kaiba was getting pale each second that went by. Yugi and Shi then realised that there was an antidote that could be obtained to cure the poison.

"There's an antidote that could heal Kaiba isn't there Shi?" Yugi asked Shi and he nodded.

"Yes but the poison itself is not going to help. I think I gave Yami poison that can be found in a very rare plant." Shi said.

"Well get going and find it!" Serenity told Shi and he nodded. Shi looked at Kaiba before looking at Yami.

"I'm going to hate doing this but I have no choice. Do I?" Yami asked and Shi nodded.

"Since you are the one that caused it so you're going to help recover Kaiba" Shi said. Yami hid the groan that he has been wanting to do from the past couple of seconds but managed to keep it in him. Yugi had a feeling that Yami knew what the plant was and where he could find it but was keeping it a secret from him. Yami was an open book at times but then again Yami could be a closed book with lots of different locks and combinations on. Shi knew that and was not going to force Yami to revile what it was but normally waited for Yami to tell when he felt like it. Yami knew that he was going to tell when his guilt started to play up. You could wind up Yami easily and then get defeated before he would start feeling the guilt eat him from the inside. Shi knew that Yami wasn't perfect but Yami did everything he could to protect his friends. At the moment Kaiba was not on Yami's friends list so he would not protect Kaiba.

"We're going to find that plant..."

"Flower" Yami interrupted Yugi. Yugi turned to look at Yami before he looked at Serenity.

"What?" Serenity asked.

"The flower that the poison is from can be found in frozen water. Normally found in arctic areas where it will be safe. One flower grows every year. The longer they are undisturbed the more of the plant there will be." Yami told Serenity.

"What's the flower called?" Serenity asked Yami.

"The flower is called the icicle flower." Yami told Serenity who smiled.

"Thank you Yami." Serenity said before she turned away from Yami. Yami turned to look out the window before he climbed out the bed. Shi noticed this but waited for Yami to try to leave before he would put Yami back in the bed. Kaiba groaned in pain while Serenity and Kisara went back to keeping his temperature down.

"Darkness stay here" Shi said and Yami sighed. Tea went over to Yami and tried to do the best she can to make sure Yami gets everything he needs. Shi and Yugi left the room to get themselves all sorted out for their trip to the North Pole so they were going to need plenty of food and lots of warm clothes for Shi to wear since Yugi and Yami were not affected by it. Shi just really needed to pack for himself but with extra food for his experiments. The one good thing was that since Yugi and Yami were immune to the weather they could sleep outside in the cold at night but even Shi though it was a bit cruel for them.

The weather changed from sunny to rain and Yami just watched it fall down the window. Now Yami was starting to feel guilty. Serenity and Kisara had managed to get Kaiba back at Thirty seven degrees body temperature and both sat down to rest for a little while. The noises that were heard were the rain hitting the window and Kaiba's breathing. There others were quiet before Yami placed his hand on the window.

"I was too harsh on Kaiba...wasn't I?" Kisara turned to face Yami.

"I think you were a bit...but if he wanted to get you on top performance he could have just asked you right?" Kisara asked Yami.

"That's what he was after?" Yami asked confused at Kisara. Kisara nodded. Now that Yami knew what Kaiba was after he was going to do what he could to help save Kaiba from the poison that he caused enter his body. Yami looked at the rain before he knew then that he was going to do everything he could to save Kaiba from what he did. Yami got off the bed and headed straight for the door. Kisara wondered if she should do anything to stop Yami from leaving but decided not to since Kaiba was her main person to look after and she was going to stay with him while he recovered and while Shi got the antidote.

The TSA – Poison

"Shi I have everything we need to the trip" Yugi said before they both heard Yami enter the room. Yami looked at Yugi and Shi before Shi smiled at him. Yami knew that Shi was going to let him come and there was nothing that would be done that proved otherwise. Yami walked over to them before Yugi handed Yami a top to put on since he needed a new set of clothes. Yami was still wearing the hospital trousers but then again Yami's trousers were not as destroyed as his top was. Yami took the top off Yugi and put it on. The flame pattern on the top that Yami was given made no difference to him but the look he got from Shi meant that this was something he was going to have to keep for a little while and not get damaged. Yugi smiled.

"We have everything we need to leave here and to get that antidote." Shi said and Yugi nodded.

"When you're ready we will go" Yugi said.

"You have got meat right?" Yami asked Shi and Shi nodded.

"I never thought you would have a craving of meat Darkness but after Yugi told me we packed tons of meat which I know you will probably go through very quickly." Shi said and Yami nodded.

"I can't help it. I love that stuff" Yami said before Joey entered the room. Yami turned to see Joey before he folded his arms.

"Can we help you?" Yami asked Joey who nodded.

"Bring back the antidote Yami or I will kill you!" Joey yelled at Yami who made no moves from Joey. Joey watched Yami before he nodded.

"We're going for the antidote and I'm going to pick the flower with the cure" Yami told Joey who took a step back from Yami before he nodded in appreciation. Yami turned away from Joey before Joey wanted to tag along with them to make sure that Yami was going to get the antidote and make sure that it returns safely back to Kaiba to make him recover. Yami was busy helping with Shi and Yugi that he forgot that Joey was there and seemed not to care about that but something in him wanted Yami to stay here from that battle. Joey knew that it would be better if Yami went with Shi since he is Shi's experiment.

Serenity walked into the room where her brother was and smiled. Joey looked at Serenity before he went over to her and gave her a hug. Serenity smiled before she looked over at Shi and Yugi who were packing before she noticed the determination that was burning in Yami's eyes to go and save Kaiba from what he did. Serenity went over to Yami and hugged him. Yami was confused now and just looked at Serenity.

"Please come back. Ok?" Serenity asked Yami.

"I'll be back once I get the flower" Yami told Serenity. Joey did not like what he was seeing. Serenity was hugging the person who did this to Kaiba and who now has to leave the building with Shi and Yugi to get the cure for the poison that he gave Kaiba.

"Come back as soon as you can with the flower" Yami told Serenity before she let him go. Yami waited a few seconds for the whole thing to pass over before he looked at Yugi and Shi who both nodded.

"We'll be heading off now. Farewell and keep Kaiba alive" Shi said and Joey nodded.

"Next time Keep Yami under control" Joey warned Shi. Shi looked at Yami and nodded before they all started to go.

The TSA – Poison

"Shi...did we have to take public transport?" Yugi asked Shi who nodded.

"Do you have a better way of getting places Hikari?" Shi asked Yugi who smiled. Yugi turned to look at Yami who was currently lost in thought.

"Hey Yami" Yugi called unlocking Yami from his though.

"What's up Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Do you think you could help us out and manage to get us to the south or North Pole quickly?"Yugi asked Yami who nodded.

"I can try" Yami said before both his eyes and his shadow had glowing yellow eyes. Yami's shadow turned into a large black dragon with the golden eyes. Shi and Yugi were impressed and both climbed on Yami jumped into the dragon before golden lines started to emerge on the shadow causing people to stare at them. A few mumblings went on and Yugi could tell that it was because Yami was different from them and proved that he was different. A glowing orb formed in the dragon's stomach and they both knew that it was where Yami was located. Yugi and Shi both looked at each other before Shi patted the dragon on the head.

"Come on Darkness. You're always full of surprises. Let's get that flower" Shi said quietly to the dragon and it nodded and used its wings to take off from the ground and started to hover before it shot right up into the sky. The sky was clear as the dragon took Shi and Yugi to their destination. The dragon occasionally has golden glowing lines appear all over the body before they died down again. Yugi and Shi hoped that Yami was not going to use up all his energy and had enough to take on the whole journey.

The sky was peaceful which was a change and there was not a bird in sight. Shi and Yugi were starting to get a bit worried about Yami since they were flying on him for about two hours and he was not flying at the same speed as he was before. Yugi could tell that Yami was getting tired and they both started to see an island in the ocean. Yami was getting tired and it was starting to show. Shi started to send Yami to dive into the ocean.

"It must take a lot of energy from him" Shi said and Yugi agreed with Shi on that.

"Hang on...Yami can't swim" Yugi said and Shi realised that Yugi was right.

"Maybe I should of taught him how to" Shi said to himself The dragon crashed into the ocean before Shi and Yugi floated to the surface and Shi inhaled a deep breath before he dove under the ocean. Shi swam for a little while before Yami's shadow was bringing Yami back up to the surface and Shi followed quickly behind. Shi and Yami along with his shadow reached the surface and Yami started coughing before he coughed up some water.

"I hate water" Yami said quiet clearly before Yugi started to laugh. They looked around for a little while before they spotted the island. Shi and Yugi swam ahead while Yami's shadow helped him get to land.

The TSA – Poison

"Kisara we're starting to lose him" Serenity said as he started to see Kaiba's vitals slowly dropping. Kisara quickly went over to Serenity's side. Serenity was right his vitals were dropping as the poison started to attack him again. Serenity and Kisara managed to get their hands on a vital stabilizing liquid. They quickly injected Kaiba with the liquid that kept his vitals at the same as they were when it was injected before Serenity quickly grabbed some cold cream and opened the lid before getting some on her fingers. Serenity quickly rubbed some cream on Kaiba's chest and his temperature was also cooling down which reduced the risk of him catching something else or something worse. Kisara smiled as Kisara rubbed the cream on and Kaiba started to relax.

Joey entered the room with some more supplies to help Serenity, Tea and Kisara keep Kaiba in the best condition they could get him in. Without the antidote Kaiba can't do what he normally did so someone needed to take his place. Joey was thankfully not in charge of the place since Kisara was in charge. Kisara was normally helping Serenity on Kaiba to make sure he was ok. Marik and Bakura came round as well to see if they can help in anything and sometimes they can but then other times they were not much help at all. Tea was normally running around trying to help get everything that Kisara and Serenity needs to help Kaiba. Occasionally they needed to re-stitch Kaiba that made him lose some blood but not a lot. Kaiba was healing nicely but the poison was getting worse. If you could be poisoned and badly poisoned then Kaiba would be on the badly poisoned list.

"Come on Kaiba hang in there" Kisara said as she placed her hand on his face. Kaiba reacted to the touch before Kisara realised that she was a blue-eyes white dragon. Her dragon magic would be able to slow down Yami's poison that was spreading like fire through Kaiba's veins. Kisara quickly rolled up her sleeves before she placed both her hands on Kaiba's chest. Her hands started to glow and Kaiba inhaled deeply taking in a lot of oxygen which started to slow down the venom in his body. Kisara held onto Kaiba for as long as she could be even she knew that eventually she would grow tired and tire herself out. She was not going to stop until either Shi came back with the cure of she will kill herself. Serenity put her hand on Kisara's shoulder to see if it will help and it slowly made Kaiba look normal but still resting. Kisara's hands stopped glowing before she collapsed in Serenity's arms. Serenity smiled before Kaiba started to regain consciousness.

Kaiba looked around to find himself in the medical room. Kaiba looked around for Yami and was expecting him to be asleep in the same room as him. Much to his surprise Yami was not there. He thought Shi would have taken him back to the lab to get sorted out but he could not complain as much as he wanted. Kaiba could still feel Yami's venom in his body and knew that if he moved much it could wipe out what Kisara did and cause him to die quicker. Joey walked into the room and found Kaiba awake and so went to his side.

"Shi, Yugi and Yami have gone to get the flower to save you" Joey told Kaiba.

"Yami?" Kaiba asked Joey before he nodded.

"Yeah...Yami the one that did this to you is helping you. I don't know what made him change his mind. Last time I heard he was not going to help you at all. I think Shi and Yugi had something to do with it though" Joey told Kaiba. Kaiba never thought that Yami would help him recover after what Yami did to him but then again. He was asking for a death wish and he was sure that Yami was going to give him something to think about next time.

"Serenity...what happened to Kisara?" Kaiba asked.

"Kisara gave up her energy to slow down Yami's poison in you Kaiba" Serenity told Kaiba who smiled. Kisara really was something special to him. She would never let him die and once he was all better probably have a go at Yami for being too harsh on him. Kaiba smiled and Serenity smiled with him. They were both thinking the same thing and Kisara would have a go at Yami for doing what he did but if Shi never came then Kaiba would be dead.

"What was the plant called again?" Joey asked Serenity. Serenity shrugged her shoulders.

"I think Yami said some icicle plant but I'm not completely sure" Serenity said.

"That's located...in the frozen...waters" Kaiba said and they could tell he was getting tired again. They watched as Kaiba closed his eyes again and fell into a deep sleep. Serenity lifted Kisara and placed her on a bed. Serenity then went to go and sort out the bed which Yami was on while they were stitching him up since there was blood everywhere. Joey opened a closet and brought out a mop and bucket before he went to fill up the bucket with water to help clean the floor. Joey came back with a bucket filled with water which was warm and mixed with soap to help clean the floor. Serenity took the covers off the bed and moved out of Joey's way so he could go and get the floor all nice and clean. Joey started mopping but the mop soon turned from white to grey. Joey signed.

"Why did Yami have to bleed so much?" Joey asked and Serenity giggled.

"Because Yami was too enraged to give a care about himself and let Kaiba beat him up just like he beat Kaiba up" Serenity said and Joey nodded.

"Just because he's an experiment doesn't mean that he did not feel the pain" Joey sulked and Serenity giggled again.

"You have to admit it though Joey. Kaiba did bring it on himself" Serenity said as Joey was rinsing out the mop which was now stained with Yami's blood. Joey looked at the mop before sighing. Joey had a brand new mop and now it was a complete mess as he knew no matter what he did the mop will get darker the longer he used it and will never go back to white.

"I'm never going to clean this mop am I?" Joey asked his sister brining a black mop head after cleaning Yami's blood off the floor. Serenity burst out laughing as well did Joey. They both thought it was pretty funny.

The TSA – Poison

"Why did you have to poison Kaiba for?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I poisoned Kaiba because I though he really did attack you and Shi and left you surrounded by blood" Yami replied to Yugi after the got to land. They were all lying on their backs in the sand with the waves gently touching their feet.

"Remind me Darkness that I need to teach you how to swim" Shi said to Yami.

"I thought you made my body light while outside water but then when I hit water...the ocean I sink like a stone" Yami told Shi.

"Did I make you like that?" Shi asked Yami.

"I don't know I was unconscious while in the ocean" Yami said.

"More like running out of energy" Yugi said and all three of them laughed for a couple of seconds.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Shi asked his little experiments before they both looked puzzled.

"No" They both said at the same time. Shi, Yami and Yugi both got up and looked behind them to see if they could find something to do while they try and find out where they were. Yami got up and looked around before he found a strong tree for him to climb up.

"Shi do you have any binoculars?" Yami asked Shi who nodded and handed him a pair of binoculars before Yami started to climb up the tree and sat on the top branch. Yami started looking around for something to catch his attention.

"What do you see?" Yugi called up to Yami.

"Nothing...just trees" Yami said while he was looking around. Shi looked at Yami before he looked around and saw something sticking up in the sand. Shi nudged Yugi before he pointed towards what was sticking up in the sand.

"Anyone can discover what it is Hikari. So why don't we?" Shi asked Yugi. Yugi looked up at Yami before nodding. Both Yugi and Shi started using their hands to start digging in the sand. Yami was bust looking for something so they would be looking for something and it was buried. Shi and Yugi managed not to disturb Yami but managed to dig up a skeleton with a key in its hand. Shi looked at the key before he looked away.

"Out of all the keys in the world...why did I have to find that key again?" Shi asked causing Yugi to look at Shi confused.

"What do you mean this key?" Yugi asked catching Yami's attention in the tree. Yami looked at Shi before he jumped down and landed next to Yugi. Shi held out the key. The key was a blood red colour with 5 holes at the head of the key and the blade of the key was odd. It was in the shape of a star and there was something about that star that seemed to haunt Shi.

"What's wrong with the key?" Yami asked innocently and Shi dropped the key into Yami's hand. The key started to make a hissing noise as it was a person. Yami dropped the key on the floor before Shi went to pick it up again. The key stopped making the noise and started to glow while Shi was holding onto it.

"That's why" Shi said.

"So they key makes a noise if held by me. What's the big deal?" Yami asked Shi.

"Darkness, hold the key again" Shi passes Yami the key who took it from Shi. This time the key made no noise but started to act like a compose and stopping spinning in a direction. Yami looked at where the key was pointing and it was pointing towards the forest. Shi looked towards the forest and sighed.

"Now I know where we are" Shi said Yugi looked at him.

"What's so bad about this island?" Yugi asked.

"I never told you did I?" Shi asked and Yugi and Yami both sat down both knowing it was story time from Shi.

"Let's just say...I was normal then I was taken to this island and now I'm who I am." Shi told them both.

"Tell us the story Shi" Both Yugi and Yami said.

"It's going to be painful" Shi said.

"Yami's just been in a battle with Kaiba and is stitched up all over the place. I'm sure we can handle a little story" Yugi said before Yami made a short laugh with that.

"I'll tell you then. I'll tell you the story on what changed me" Shi said

* * *

><p>*The film ends*<p>

FireCacodemon: just in time for the chapter to end as well.

Shi: Why did we watch things on the internet for the whole time?

FireCacodemon: the internet is really really great Shi and you will understand why

Shi: What happened between you and Darkness?

FireCacodemon: Me and Yami? ... Oh yeah...he's my toy to play with.

Shi: Darkness belongs to me

FireCacodemon: anyway...Shi we'll talk about this later

Shi: Please review the chapter and again FireCacodemon is sorry for the long wait.

FireCacodemon: Yeah sorry readers

Shi: Please forgive FireCacodemon. School gets in the way, other fan-fics get in the way...anyway.

FireCacodemon I hoped you enjoyed the chapter...If you think the long wait was a good thing then let me know...if it annoys you then again let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	13. The Next Plan

FireCacodemon: I have started to lose interest in this story...

Kaiba: Only because I'm the main character in the story

FireCacodemon: No...I do like you Kaiba but...I have just lost interest in the story and I think the chapters are taking too long

Kaiba: 5000 words and 10 pages isn't a lot. I can type about 10000 words in a matter of seconds...

FireCacodemon: That's because you're the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba: I'm glad you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it would end up as hell

FireCacodemon: I'm not that bad!

Kaiba: On with the Chapter

FireCacodemon: I do own Shi

* * *

><p>The Next Plan<p>

"I was abandoned when I was little and some scientists found me living in the streets. They told me they would look after me while I was growing up. Yes they did look after me but they also experimented on me. They managed to give inject me with a man made special substance that made me what I am today. They made me into a monster and then left me in the streets after they were done with me. They left me in the streets and I did not have control over my powers. I tried making some friends and that just failed so badly. I decided to head down into the sewers and I started to build myself a lab. After I managed to build the lad I managed to build the stuff that I needed to create both of you. You know the rest from there. This is just a brief summery about my life." Shi told Yami and Yugi who were sitting on the floor. Yami looked behind Shi as he saw something move.

"There is something in that is bothering me" Yugi said to the other two as he looked at his hand.

"Hikari you can probably detect that the icicle flower is near by...wait...why is an Icicle flower close by?" Shi asked Yugi.

"We better find it and take it back so we can get the antidote. I don't think Kaiba can survive much longer" Shi said and Yami and Yugi both agreed.

They both walked towards the forest and Shi was regretting every minute there but Yugi and Yami were leading the way so they were still in his sight which made him happy enough.

The TSA – The Next Plan

Yugi and Yami were looking at a trap door that was located in the centre of the forest. Shi walked up behind them and used the key in his hand and unlocked the door and Yami climbed down first. Yugi followed before he turned to look at Shi.

"Something bothering you?" Yugi asked and Shi nodded.

"Just the memories re-awakening from the past don't worry about it Hikari" Shi said and Yugi had to accept that. They descended into darkness before Yugi created a sphere of fire that created them some light. They kept on walking down to the path before the room started to drop in temperature. Yugi and Yami were fine but Shi started to shiver. Yugi and Yami stopped before Yami took a step towards Shi.

"Are you getting cold?" Yami asked Shi and he nodded.

"I believe we're getting close to the icicle flower. My question is why is it in a place like this which is so close to us?" Shi asked and both his experiments shrugged.

"Possibly used for experiments?" Yugi asked Shi.

"Possibly. I just hope we don't see that happening" Shi said and all of them agreed on that.

They walked into a room and there was ice hanging off from the ceiling. Shi looked around to find that the whole room was covered in ice which was frozen on the floor. Yami looked around before he stopped before the ice. Shi walked past him and placed his foot on the ice. Shi smiled before he started skating around the room with a smile on his face. Yugi carefully took a step onto the ice and copied Shi and skated around the room. Yami stood where he was.

"Yami its fun come on" Yugi told Yami.

"I like my feet where they are" Yami replied to Yugi.

"Hikari let's find the flower and get out of here. Darkness you stay on guard. There could be people here" Shi told Yami and he nodded. She and Yugi skated around the room before they found the Icicle flower surrounded with a large glass container. There were computers monitoring it and Shi looked discussed. Shi looked at the Icicle flower that was being monitored before he turned to Yugi.

"We're getting this out so then we can go and save Kaiba from the poison that Yami gave him." Shi said and Yugi agreed. "If Yami knew the reason why he wanted to train against Yami with the swords maybe none of this would have happened"

"You can't change the past Shi" Yugi said and Shi nodded.

"Darkness come on we're going!" Shi called out.

The TSA – The Next Plan

Shi returned to his lab with the Icicle flower before he started extracting the cure for Yami's poison. Yami had curled up in his bed at the lab since he used energy to bring back both Yugi and Shi back to Domino City before they headed underground. Shi was busy getting the antidote from the flower and Yugi pulled out his phone to call the people back at the TSA headquarters.

"Hiya its Yugi. We have the flower we're getting the antidote as we speak" Yugi said down the phone only to hear a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone.

"That's good news Yugi. How long will it take? I don't think Kaiba has much time to live." Tea said on the other side of the phone.

"We're getting it as quick as we can" Yugi said and Tea seemed to agree with him.

"I'll talk to you later when you get the antidote" Tea said as she hung up the phone.

"Good think Shi only needs a petal and not taking the whole plant. The Icicle flower really is amazing." Yugi said before he went to find Shi to help him with the antidote.

The TSA – The Next Plan

Kisara looked at Kaiba before she sighed. Shi along with Yugi and Yami walked into the room with a glass of green liquid and handed it to Kisara.

"Make Kaiba drink this it will destroy the poison running through his system and also makes him immune to the poison as well. If he does try the stunt again" Shi said and Kisara nodded. She took the glass container off Shi and made Kaiba drink the antidote. Kaiba started coughing before he opened his eyes and looked at Kisara who was watching over him. Kaiba smiled before he looked around to see Shi, Yugi and Yami in the same room as him as well. Kaiba looked at Yami before he remembered what he did. Kaiba tried to leave the bed but Kisara pushed him gently back down on the bed and placed her hand on his chest.

"You're not completely healed yet since your body is still recovering from the poison that Yami put into you from his sword." Kisara said and Kaiba nodded.

"Yami...How about next time we just train...instead of trying to destroy each other?" Kaiba said and Yami nodded.

"I think that will be good" Yami said and Shi started to walk away.

"What have you done with the Icicle flower?" Kisara asked Shi.

"I'm taking care of it back down at the lab" Shi said and Kisara nodded.

"You better take good care of it Shi" Kisara said and Shi nodded.

"I will Kisara. It's a beautiful plant to admire as well" Shi said and Kisara nodded.

"Kaiba..." Yami said before Kaiba looked at him.

"What is it Yami?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Sorry I got a little out of control from the last battle" Yami apologised to Kaiba and Kaiba smiled.

"I should not have pushed you into losing control" Kaiba told Yami.

"I shouldn't have let myself lose control like that Kaiba. None of this is your fault...you are only here to protect...your people" Yami told Kaiba and Kaiba smiled. Yami turned away from Kaiba and started to leave the room.

"Wait" Kaiba said and Yami froze on the spot. Yami slowly turned around to look at Kaiba before Kaiba motioned Yami to come closer to him. Yami didn't know if he should go closer to Kaiba but Yugi nudged Yami towards Kaiba.

"I'll see you later Yami. If Kaiba wants to see you then go and talk to him" Yugi said before he started to leave. Yami smiled at Yugi before he walked towards Kaiba. Kaiba smiled as Yami was coming towards him from the help of Yugi. Kaiba could tell that Yami didn't really want to talk to him about what happened so Kaiba thought it was better if they changed the subject. Kaiba tried to sit up in bed. Even though he managed to sit up in bed it still hurt him because his body was sorted out when he was lying down. Yami noticed that Kaiba was in pain and he didn't want to be the reason why he was in pain but still walked closer to Kaiba. Yami got over to the bed before he perched on the end of the bed and Kaiba smiled up at him. A jolt of pain shot through Yami's body and he grabbed his right arm as a result before Kaiba placed his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Kaiba asked concerned. Yami looked up at Kaiba and smiled.

"Don't you worry about me. Everyone knows and experiment can't last forever..." Yami said before Kaiba placed his hand on Yami's other shoulder.

"You're not going to die" Kaiba said and Yami smiled.

"I'm not going to die don't worry...I just felt pain shot through me don't worry." Yami said and Kaiba sighed.

"You always play games don't you Yami?" Kaiba asked Yami and Yami smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with a good game every so often" Yami told Kaiba.

"I have something to ask you" Kaiba said and Yami looked at him confused. Yami was sure that Kaiba was going to ask him to leave the building along with everyone else he knew and live alone. He still didn't know what he would do if he was told to live on his own. He knew that when he was first created he needed to be taught a couple of things but he always was a fast learner.

"What task have you got for me" Yami asked Kaiba and Kaiba saw determination but in his eyes and he had to admire that.

"You know we discussed one night about what we want?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"You mean...enter Domino city and have nothing shun us out?" Yami asked and Kaiba nodded.

"I want you and the rest of our friends..."

"I have no friends...just another experiment and my creator. After what I did to you I lost the right to call them my friends" Yami interrupted Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yami before he smiled.

"I don't think that Yami. Did you ask them?" Kaiba asked and Yami shook his head. "How do you know you have lost the right to call them friends if you have never asked them? Yami you can't just judge things from either experience or just what you feel." Kaiba told Yami.

"If you say so..." Yami said and Kaiba smiled.

"If we were not your friends don't you think that we would have killed you by now?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"You tried to kill me when I lost control and you failed..." Yami said.

"Can we get back to what I want you to do?" Kaiba asked Yami and he nodded. "I want you to help do something to allow us into Domino city. Just because we're different does not mean we're dangerous" Kaiba told Yami. Yami agreed with Kaiba but something clicked in his mind.

"I can't take this" Yami said as he leapt from the bed and stood next to Kaiba.

"Why not?" Kaiba asked.

"Because I'm not you!" Yami told Kaiba and he looked at Yami in disbelief.

"I don't want you to be me but I know you can do it." Kaiba tried to reassure Yami but he knew that was going to be a bit difficult.

"I'm not a leader. I just follow orders" Yami told Kaiba.

"You could be leader if you wanted. You keep a close eye on the people around you" Kaiba said causing Yami to smile.

"I guess..." Yami said before Kaiba looked away from him. Yami looked at Kaiba wondering what he was looking at before Yami felt a wave of pain go through him and Yami felt like he was going to collapse. Kaiba turned to look at Yami before he realised that something was wrong with Yami since this was the second time that he was in pain. Kaiba looked at Yami before he realised that Yami looked like he was going to pass out on him.

"Yami?" Kaiba asked before Shi came into the room. Shi looked at Yami before he had a feeling that something was wrong. Shi went over to Yami before Yami passed out on the bed. Kaiba caught him and Shi put his hand on Yami's forehead.

"He should be fine he just rest" Shi said as he smiled at Kaiba and he nodded. Kaiba looked down at the sleeping experiment that had collapsed from exhaustion. He looked really calm in his sleep and it looked as if nothing was going to get him up.

"Shi...What did Yami do to push himself?" Kaiba asked.

"I asked Darkness if he could do transportation. He said he'll give it a try but there was not clear if he could do it for the whole journey...I hope that I didn't push him too far. He was going to do anything to get the antidote for you" Shi told Kaiba and Kaiba looked down at Yami asleep before Shi went to pick him up and carry him off onto the bed next to Kaiba. Kaiba noticed that Yami was perfectly fine in Shi's arms and when he was placed on the bed he curled up to get a better sleep. Shi smiled and stroked Yami's hair before he looked at Kaiba.

"If anything happens let me know" Shi said and Yami nodded.

"Don't worry Shi. I'll keep an eye on Yami." Kaiba said and Shi left the room.

The TSA – The Next Plan

Kaiba soon recovered and was finally discharged from the medical place in the building before he went straight back to work. Mokuba was the first person to make contact when Kaiba left the medical unit and gave his brother a big hug. There was something that was bothering Kaiba but he was going to have to get use to the feeling until he knew that Yami would be with them again. Kaiba smiled at the thought that even though they had a fight with each other they made up which made both Yami and Kaiba feeling better with themselves. Kaiba was sitting at the table while everyone else was doing what they wanted.

"Shi" Kaiba called over to Shi and he looked over to see what Kaiba wanted.

"Can I help you?" Shi asked Kaiba and he nodded.

"I need Yami and Yugi's experiment profile and I need this computer to defrag. Don't you need to go back to your lab for a minute?" Kaiba asked Shi who nodded.

"Yes I need to go and check on the Icicle flower since I'm looking after it. I'm sure you can use the computer as well. I have lots of stuff up on there that I need to delete information that isn't important" Shi said and Kaiba nodded.

"Let's go then" Kaiba said and Shi nodded.

The TSA – The Next Plan

Shi unlocked the door and entered the lab and then Kaiba felt a cold wind greet him in the face before he remembered that Shi was looking after the Icicle flower. Kaiba entered the room after Shi and Shi loaded up the computer just for Kaiba and logged on. Kaiba sat down at the chair and started typing away on the computer. He looked at Yugi's before he looked over at Yami's file and smiled. He was going to enjoy knowing this information could help him understand both of them better.

"If you're looking at a way on controlling Darkness when he's lost control then I think there is a key word...I'm not sure" Shi said as he gave the Icicle flower some water and walked over to where Kaiba was working for a little while. Kaiba nodded.

"Yeah there is a key word to Yami. The word is Kibou which is a translation of the word Hope" Kaiba said before Shi came over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"So it is...I'm glad that once darkness calms down after what gets him so worked up everything will be back to normal." Shi said and Kaiba nodded in agreement. Shi decided to sit next to Kaiba while they were looking through the computer. They both found the original design for both Yugi and Yami before Shi smiled and took down the file and they started searching for different information. Shi had collected all the information that he needed before he pulled up a file on all the elemental spheres that Yugi could gain and where they were located. Kaiba had to admit Shi did collect a lot of stuff before Kaiba went into the internet.

"You really need to sort out your computer Shi. It's full of random information that needs to be sorted through. After that's done defrag the computer it should help the computer speed up. It does on mine and it helps speed up the computer." Kaiba told Shi who nodded.

"I'll do once you have finished with the computer" Shi told Kaiba and he nodded.

"I want Yami to take my mission but he's not going to take it..." Kaiba said before Shi dropped something on the floor. It made a loud crash on the floor causing Kaiba to turn around on the chair to see what Shi had dropped. Shi had dropped a beaker on the floor which caused a loud crash which contained some acid in. Luckily it wasn't strong acid but it did give off a strange smell which Kaiba wasn't use to.

"Why would you give Darkness a mission after he just used up too much energy to get the antidote for you?" Shi asked Kaiba and Kaiba turned to look away.

"You said he will recover" Kaiba told Shi who nodded.

"Yes that is true but Darkness will take a couple of days to completely recharge and if you're going to put him on another mission then let him recover completely first." Shi said and Kaiba nodded.

"I'm going to let him do that I just need him to help sort out the plan for the next mission." Kaiba said and Shi looked at him.

"What plan would that be?" Shi asked Kaiba.

"Giving us access into Domino City so we can start a fresh life out in the open. I'm tired of people putting people like us down because we're different. I think it's about time that we make a stand and fight for what we want in a none violent way." Kaiba said and Shi smiled.

"That's true but...I'm sure if they find out that Hikari and darkness are experiments then won't they be destroyed?" Shi asked Kaiba who never thought about that. Shi did have a point. Kaiba knew that Shi would be worried about that from the fact that Yugi and Yami were his friends before they had to split and go their own way.

"Shi I'm sure both Yugi and Yami can look after themselves" Kaiba tried to reassure Shi that they would be fine but he also knew that it was going to be hard getting Yami to believe in himself to take on the mission. Kaiba sighed before he looked out the window.

"What's bothering you?" Shi asked Kaiba.

"Yami's bothering me. After what he did to me...he's lost confidence in himself" Kaiba said before Shi seemed to have nodded.

"Yes I get that feeling too" Shi said and they both frowned.

"I'm sure some training will bring Darkness back up to normal before he takes on the mission" Shi told Kaiba before he nodded.

"We better try sooner than later. I need Yami to lead this mission to prove something." Kaiba told Shi.

"And that would be?" Shi asked.

"How loyal he is or has become" Kaiba said.

The TSA – The Next Plan

Kaiba was walking down the corridor before he felt something hit him on his chest. Kaiba looked down before seeing a sword right there but it was clear that it was just to catch his attention instead of causing any damage. Kaiba followed the sword before he found Yami holding it with a smile on his face. Kaiba wondered what Yami was after but that was something that he was expecting from Yami. Kaiba looked at the blade before he found that it was Yami's sword of darkness before the runes on the blade started to glow.

"Is there something you're after?" Kaiba asked Yami and he nodded.

"Yes there is Kaiba. Can you help me?" Yami asked Kaiba which threw him off guard for some strange reason. Kaiba didn't expect Yami to ask him for help when he could of gone to ask Yugi for help.

"What can I help you with?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I know what you wanted to do before...I believe I can let it happen again but not completely lash out on you" Yami said and Kaiba nodded.

"You want me to help you control it?" Kaiba asked and Yami nodded.

"I want to control it before I put myself on your next mission" Yami said and Kaiba smiled.

"Sure. I'll do my best to help you" Kaiba said and Yami smiled.

"Thanks Kaiba..." Yami said before he trailed off. Kaiba had a feeling that something was bothering him and he was going to find out when Yami wanted to talk about it. Kaiba started to head off towards the training room with Yami following him.

They both entered the training room before Yami handed the same sword he had before to Kaiba. Kaiba caught the sword as Yami created another sword with the same design on his blade. Both swords happily accepted their masters to use them in battle. Kaiba waited for a couple of minutes before Yami's shadow went over to Kaiba and poked him on the shoulder. Kaiba looked at Yami's shadow before it pointed towards the viewing box and Shi was standing there. Kaiba looked up at Shi and smiled.

"I'm here to calm down Yami if you can't" Shi said and Kaiba nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks Shi" Both Yami and Kaiba said together.

"You better be ready Kaiba" Yami said and Kaiba nodded. No one moved for a couple of seconds before Yami's eyes started to glow golden and Yami's shadow soon followed with the golden eye paten. Kaiba got ready for Yami to attack...which did but it wasn't as aggressive as he could have done. Kaiba smiled from the fact that he was enjoying this before he started to fight back against Yami which is what he would have done. Yami and Kaiba defended themselves well and they both enjoyed it before Yami smiled and started to aggressively attack Kaiba. Kaiba was glad that Yami was picking up the speed and started to attack more aggressively but Kaiba didn't feel that Yami was giving everything he had. Yami smiled as he got the message that he wanted Yami to pick up his game and managed to cut Kaiba slightly. Kaiba looked at the small cut that Yami had just made. He was glad that he didn't cause serious damage again.

"Not bad Yami. Let's see what you really have" Kaiba encouraged Yami who took it on board. Yami smiled and started to let Kaiba attack him which was a change to Kaiba but went along with it anyway. Yami and Kaiba continued the sword fight for a couple of minutes and the longer that they went on the more aggressive and Kaiba still did a good job at keeping Yami from doing any real harm.

Shi was watching in the room and he watched Yami's movements while he was against Kaiba but Shi knew that Yami wasn't giving it his best. Shi wanted to encourage Yami but Kaiba was doing a good job at that. Probably if he encouraged him again he'll send everything out at him.

"Kaiba knows the word Kibou to calm Darkness down when he gets out of hand. Hopefully Kaiba won't have to use that word on Darkness" Shi said before Kaiba started to fight back aggressive with Yami. It was good to see a friendly fight between the two of them.

"Come on Yami...is this...the best you can do?" Kaiba asked before Yami smiled.

"I could do more" Yami said and Kaiba smiled.

"I want more" Kaiba said before they went full out on each other but it looked like Yami was doing more attacking while Kaiba defended from his attacks and gave some attacks to return back as well. Yami smiled and managed to get Kaiba away from his sword.

"Kibou!" Kaiba said and Yami calmed down immediately. Yami plunged the sword into the ground in front of Kaiba. Kaiba looked up at Yami and smiled and he knew that Yami wasn't going to attack Kaiba anymore. Kaiba smiled and Yami looked at Kaiba still with the glowing eyes before Kaiba placed his hand on Yami's shoulder and smiled.

"Kaiba..."

"Yami. You don't have to follow my orders" Kaiba said and Yami's eyes returned back to normal and both swords faded back into the darkness. Yami looked at Kaiba who smiled.

"I didn't control it though..." Yami said.

"Just because you can't control it at the moment Yami doesn't mean you never can control it" Kaiba told Yami and Yami smiled.

"I'm going to have to work on it...aren't I?" Yami said and Kaiba nodded.

"Do you think you're ready to take the mission?" Kaiba asked Yami and he nodded.

"I'm ready Kaiba. Together we can step foot into the city and not be put down" Yami said and Kaiba saw the fire of determination.

"Why don't you go and get the others all ready for the meeting that we're going to have. Shi can assist you in the hunt for everyone. Most of the people are on the roof of the building. Off you go Yami" Kaiba said and Yami nodded.

"You got it sir" Yami said before he walked off.

"Yami" Kaiba called to him. Yami turned around to look at Kaiba.

"I'm sure you'll be fine but just to say something. I will be keeping an eye on you" Kaiba said and Yami nodded.

"I don't want to go un-watched you've seen what I can do and it scares me to that I can't control it." Yami said as he left the room. Kaiba watched Yami before he looked up at Shi giving him the message that he should be with his experiment from what's just happened he could do with some comfort with what's just happened and that he would need some attention and support. Kaiba watched as Shi left before he went to sort out what Yami would need to get on with the mission. Before they were fine but then something happened with the city and they all turned against them without a good reason and Kaiba wanted a good reason. Not even Bakura was allowed to go to the police station to help. Something was bothering the city and they needed to know why.

"Something happened in the city...we're going to find out what" Kaiba said before he decided to leave the training room to get some food since he was getting a little hungry.

Kaiba walked into the kitchen to find that Joey was looking in the fridge for food which really was no surprise for Kaiba to see. Kaiba sighed before Joey noticed that he was standing there. Joey looked at Kaiba before he smiled.

"What are you doing in the fridge?" Kaiba asked Joey. Joey had to admit that Kaiba was quick but he didn't expect Kaiba to catch him so easily.

"Well...Kaiba ya know that everyone is on the roof of the building looking at Domino City...we were just wondering when are you going to sort out. I want to get into town to get some food" Joey said and Kaiba did see the point.

"I'm letting Yami take the mission. Probably you and the others will say that I should but...I want Yami to prove me something" Kaiba said and Joey looked at Kaiba.

"I'm sure Yami will do a good job at it. He looks after Yugi and Shi well while getting the Icicle flower then I'm sure he'll do fine for this mission...I'm not sure that Yami will struggle doing this mission" Joey said which did give Kaiba reassurance which is what he was looking for with Joey.

"I'm not sure what Domino city will be like but it has changed recently. Before they let Bakura go into the city but now he's not even allowed to go there to help the police anymore which scream confusion to me." Kaiba said before he started to feel like he was being watched. Kaiba smiled as he felt Mokuba's soul coming closer to him.

"Seto...What happened to the city?" He asked. Kaiba looked at his brother before he smiled. Mokuba walked towards Kaiba before Kaiba went down to Mokuba's level and gave his brother a good hug. Joey smiled at the fact that Kaiba and Mokuba still had a strong relationship with each other in the family department and there was nothing that was going to stop them. Joey wondered if him and Serenity were on the same level as he was which was rather hard when you don't really talk to your family members because you making a complete mess with a friend of yours.

"Kaiba...I'm going to go with my sister and spend a day with each other. I haven't done that in ages Kaiba..." Joey said before Kaiba put his hand up.

"Ho and spend time with your sister. I think I might spend a day with Mokuba as well." Kaiba said.

"Don't you need to find out what Yami is going to do with the plan?" Mokuba asked and Kaiba shook his head.

"I'm helping him with this. He's doing this on his own" Kaiba said and Joey smiled.

"He'll be fine" Joey said.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: I think I'll end this story soon because I'll completley lose interest in this.<p>

Kaiba: More like you hate me

FireCacodemon: I don't hate you Kaiba...I'm just not a big fan of you...not as much as I am with Yami

Kaiba: What are you going to do when you finish this story?

FireCacodemon: Continue my other fanfictions until they are finished...After that...

Kaiba: Write more with me in?

FireCacodemon: Maybe...I'm not sure though...I'll do the story ideas on my profile and hopefully not come up with more.

Kaiba: Good luck then FireCacodemon.

FireCacodemon: Review if wanted but not many people review this story...

Kaiba: Maybe yelling at them would work?

FireCacodemon: BAD KAIBA *sprays with ice water*

*Kaiba doesn't look impressed*

FireCacodemon: bye readers


End file.
